


Nephilin

by Lumosandnox801



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Beta Derek Hale, Demonic Possession, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Exorcisms, M/M, Nephilim, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Wings
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumosandnox801/pseuds/Lumosandnox801
Summary: Onde Stiles é um Nefilim; suas asas gostam de serem apreciadas; Erica é a melhor e a pior amiga de todos os tempos; e Derek não sabe se comunicar como uma pessoa normal.Também temos alguns demônios e anjos enfurecidos por aqui de vez em quando, mas isso já é algo normal.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Começando Parcialmente Do Começo

**Author's Note:**

> Olá olá! Eu estou começando a postar esse projeto, e irei tentar postar semanalmente, ok?  
> Espero que se divirta lendo essa fanfic! 💕

Stiles chacoalhou mais uma vez suas asas, fazendo o resto das penas soltas amarronzadas voarem pelo quarto antes de pousarem no chão junto as outras que eram num tom mais dourado. O adolescente odiava essa época do ano, quando suas penas começavam a cair mais que o normal, porque além do incômodo que todas as penas soltas e fora do lugar causavam, suas asas ficavam estranhas com alguns espaços vazios onde as novas penas ainda cresceriam.

Pelo menos suas penas cresciam rápido. _Pequenos milagres_ , era o que ele dizia.

O garoto sentiu um tapa no topo de sua cabeça, e levou uma mão ao local que não doía realmente, mas mesmo assim o fez fazer uma careta quando este olhou por cima do ombro para a garota loira sentada no chão atrás dele.

"Se você me acertar mais uma vez com essas asas, Stiles, eu _juro_ que eu vou te depenar inteiro com uma pinça e usas suas penas pra fazer um colchão!" Reclamou a garota afastando de seu rosto mencionadas asas com um tapa de sua mão. Stiles chacoalhou suas asas mais uma vez só para ser irritante, e dessa vez a loira o empurrou para longe antes de puxar o travesseiro de cima da cama em que ela descansava suas costas, e começar a acertá-lo na cabeça com o mesmo.

"Erica!" Stiles chamou entre risadas enquanto tentava proteger seu rosto do ataque de sua amiga. "Erica, para, eu acho que ouvi alguém..."

Os dois pararam entre um movimento e outro ao ouvirem John, pai de Stiles, e a voz conhecida de outra pessoa subindo a escada, então eles olharam um para o outro antes de começarem a se desesperar em rasgar o travesseiro nas mãos de Erica com as garras desta, a mesma sussurrando violentamente para Stiles " _voltar ao normal_ ", e então a porta abriu. 

As quatro pessoas pararam ao mesmo tempo assim que a porta terminou de abrir. Algumas penas ainda flutuavam pelo quarto, e Stiles e Erica, que tinha o travesseiro rasgado em mãos, mantinham no rosto a expressão de alguém totalmente inocente, sentados no meio do quarto e rodeados por penas grande demais para pertencerem a um travesseiro realmente. John apenas negou com a cabeça, tentando não rir da cara de desacreditado que Derek ao seu lado estava fazendo.

Derek fechou e abriu a boca algumas vezes sem conseguir falar nada, antes de fechar a cara e cruzar os braços.

"O que, exatamente, vocês estavam fazendo?" Perguntou ele, olhando os outros dois adolescentes no chão por cima de seu nariz.

"Você fica tão sexy quando 'tá desconfiado." Comentou Stiles, abrindo um sorriso de lado e mexendo as sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva; Erica ao seu lado bufou uma risada.

"Eu estou indo para a estação, vejo vocês crianças mais tarde." Avisou John, negando com a cabeça de novo enquanto segurava uma risada ao ver a cara fechada de Derek, e então, depois de dar uns tapinhas no ombro do mesmo, o desejou boa sorte e deu meia volta para ir embora.

Derek ergueu uma sobrancelha questionadora na direção deles.

"Nós estávamos brincando." Respondeu Érica no tom mais condescendente que ela podia usar, enquanto tentava não sorrir demais.

"Vocês tem dezessete anos." Apontou Derek olhando para Stiles e vendo este dar de ombros, e então ele olhou para Erica, mas esta apenas o sorriu de lado. Ele negou com a cabeça, antes de dar um passo para trás. "Minha mãe pediu pra mim vir te buscar, reunião do pack." Informou Derek, e Erica fez bico.

"Justo agora que a brincadeira estava começando a ficar interessante..." suspirou ela desanimada, fazendo Derek contorcer o rosto em uma careta e Stiles aumentar o sorriso.

"Tanto faz, se despeça logo de seu amigo e venha para fora, eu vou ficar te esperando no carro."

Com isso, Derek virou e saiu pelo corredor para descer as escadas e sair da casa dos Stilinskis. Erica e Stiles esperaram pelo barulho da porta na sala antes de começarem a sussurrar violentamente um para o outro.

"Você acha que ele ouviu alguma coisa?" Perguntou Stiles, vendo Erica voltar seu olhar preocupado para ele.

"Eu acho que não, ou então ele teria falado alguma coisa..." A loira mordeu o lábio inferior antes de desviar o olhar para o que sobrou do travesseiro em seu colo. "Você não acha que está na hora de contar a verdade para ele? Eu acho que ele pensa que você é algum tipo de demônio ou sei lá." Stiles fez uma careta sem graça antes de voltar sua atenção para o colo de Erica, pegando um tufo de algodão de dentro do travesseiro.

"Ele nem percebeu que o travesseiro não era de penas."

"Ele nem percebeu o _tamanho_ das penas!"

Os dois olharam em sua volta mais uma vez antes de suspirarem cansados.

"Você vai ficar bem?" Perguntou Erica olhando para as costas de Stiles como se assim ela pudesse enxergar as asas que não estavam mais ali. Stiles abriu uma expressão surpresa antes de piscar seus olhos para Erica.

"Awn, você se importa..." Comentou ele, fingindo estar emocionado, e Erica deu um tapa no braço dele antes de rir.

"Veja se eu venho te ajudar de novo, seu cuzão!"

"Rude!"

Eles se levantaram do chão, e Stiles ajudou Erica a se livrar da penugem em sua roupa e cabelo antes de andar com ela até a porta. Derek, de fato estava a esperando, encostado no camaro preto que era o carro de sua irmã (Laura deve ter emprestado), enquanto digitava alguma coisa no celular, totalmente distraído, apenas levantando seu olhar quando Erica chegou mais perto dele. Stiles retribuiu o beijo que Erica jogou para ele antes de ver a mesma entrar no carro depois que Derek abriu a porta do passageiro para ela, e deu um aceno à Derek, este que não o retribuiu antes de entrar pela porta do motorista e sair com o carro.

Stiles deixou sua mão descansar a sua lateral e suspirou cansado. Ele odiava ter de manter segredos, mas ele precisava disso agora, quero dizer, seu pai e Erica sabiam da verdade, mas, bem, eram seu pai e Erica... _Okay_ , também tinha a senhora Hale, " _me chame de Talia_ ", mãe de Derek e que também sabia da verdade, mas isso foi um total acidente. Quanto menos pessoas soubessem, melhor seria para todo mundo.

Stiles não gostava nem de imaginar a bagunça que Beacon Hills viraria caso a verdade sobre ele começasse a se espalhar pelo mundo sobrenatural. Seu pai, Erica e Talia entendiam que a existência de Stiles deveria ser mantida em segredo, e por isso eles não falavam nada. Mas Derek, assim como Laura que era a irmã mais velha de Derek, odiava ficar por fora do _loop_ , e por isso Derek não se dava muito bem com Stiles. Se bem que eles nunca se deram muito bem, desde de crianças, principalmente depois de Derek ter recusado a amizade de Stiles, o que irritou bastante Stiles na época.

Okay, vamos a uma explicação rápida sobre o que está acontecendo aqui.

Bom, resumindo tudo: Stiles Stilinski, filho de John e Claudia Stilinski, é na verdade um Nefilim.

Sua existência é proibida e blá, blá, blá. E por causa disso sua mãe foi punida e agora ela tem de passar o resto da existência dela numa ilha deserta repensando tudo o que ela fez de "errado", porque Claudia era um anjo, literalmente, e anjos não deveriam se apaixonar por humanos e se rebelar contra as regras para ficar com a pessoa amada. Mas para demonstrar o quanto os outros anjos são _piedosos_ , eles decidiram que não matariam Stiles, mas o garoto também não podia sair de Beacon Hills, e ele não podia contar o que ele era para ninguém.

Bom, ele não contou nada para ninguém, todas as três pessoas que sabem, descobriram sozinhas. Tipo, John é seu pai, Erica é sua amiga de infância, ela acabaria descobrindo uma hora ou outra, e Talia só aconteceu de aparecer no lugar errado na hora certa ou alguma coisa do tipo. Ele _realmente_ não contou nada pra ninguém!

Então, por mais que ele tenha uma queda pelos olhos verdes de Derek e que ele considere Laura um exemplo de como irritar as pessoas a ser seguido, ele realmente não podia contar nada. Ele queria, mas não podia, infelizmente.

Sobre o comentário de Erica, dizendo que Derek acha que Stiles é um demônio ou algo do tipo, é porque ele sabe que Stiles provavelmente não é um total humano, e ele também sabe que seja lá o que Stiles é, essa criatura não é coisa boa. E ele está certo. Stiles querendo ou não, sempre se mete em confusão com seres "malignos", e sempre está lá quando uma morte acontece. Ele não faz isso porque quer, Stiles simplesmente tem azar. Quero dizer, ser um Nefilim tem suas vantagens. Tipo, super força, visão e audição aumentados (talvez não tanto quanto um lobisomem, mas ele era mais forte que um humano normal), habilidade de entender qualquer idioma ( incluindo as línguas mortas, como o latin e grego antigo por exemplo, o que, pra ser bem sincero, não servia pra muita coisa), habilidade em cura (que era algo útil pelo menos), ele também tem suas amadas asas (Stiles poderia sair voando por aí, ele não voa, claro, até porque não tem como ele fazer isso no meio de uma cidade cheia de pessoas, mas ele pode, se ele quiser), e, porque sua vida já não é estranha o suficiente, ele também pode ver e exorcizar demônios se ele se concentrar o suficiente.

Mas, enfim, isso não faz muita diferença em sua vida, já que ele não pode contar isso pra ninguém. Talia, que sabe de tudo, e vamos frisar bem aqui que ela _descobriu tudo sozinha_ , tem conhecimento sobre as habilidades de Stiles, e às vezes o pede para realizar alguns rituais. Tudo no sigilo, claro, Stiles sempre se sente como um vendedor de drogas ao fazer amuletos para a família Hale (amuletos esses que ele não acredita muito na eficácia porque... bom, ele não é realmente um anjo que pode abençoar as coisas, mas Talia acredita que os amuletos funcionam, então Stiles os faz e também tenta acreditar), mas tudo bem, Stiles guarda o segredo dos Hale, e Talia guarda o segredo de Stiles, e tudo fica bem. 

Ah sim, o segredo dos Hale; eles são lobisomens, tipo, pelos por todo lugar, presas e garras toda lua cheia. Stiles sabe que eles saem correndo e uivando pra noite nos dias de lua cheia, e ele sabe do que eles são capazes, e por isso ele e Erica estavam cochichando mais cedo, para que Derek e sua super audição não os ouvisse, não que isso realmente ajude, até porque mesmo com Derek sendo educado e tudo o mais, ninguém pode garantir que ele não tentaria ouvir a conversa deles, não é mesmo?

E falando em lobisomens, Erica, melhor amiga de Stiles, também fazia parte do pack Hale. Ela não nasceu com esse gene da licantropia como a maioria dos Hale, na verdade ela nasceu bem humana e tinha sérios problemas com epilepsia quando mais nova. Stiles costumava a ajudar antes de ela ganhar a mordida de Talia, que é a Alfa do pack.

Na verdade, foi assim que Erica descobriu sobre Stiles. Ela sempre se sentia melhor quando ele estava por perto, e ele sempre dava um jeito de curar qualquer ferimento que ela ganhava quando ela tinha um episódio muito sério e ele não estava por perto para ajudar (infelizmente, seu dom de cura não era tão extenso a ponto de ele conseguir curar a epilepsia, Stiles só conseguia curar ferimentos expostos).

Erica acabou descobrindo um dia; eles tinham sete anos, e Stiles estava distraído cicatrizando os ferimentos que Erica ganhou no braço ao cair no chão depois que uma convulsão começou, e ela acordou antes do esperado e o viu segurando uma bola de energia branca sobre seu braço e as asas amarronzadas encolhidas as costas dele.

Ela achou tudo aquilo incrível, e eles nunca mais se separaram.

E por mais ridículo que isso pareça, Talia também descobriu sobre Stiles enquanto ele curava Erica no meio da reserva, porque eles eram crianças, e correr na reserva de noite era uma total ótima ideia, até é claro, Erica tropeçar numa pedra e bater com a cabeça no tronco de uma árvore.

Sério, Stiles nunca havia visto tanto sangue na vida dele. Stiles estava com suas asas estendidas sobre o corpo de Erica que descansava sobre seu colo, enquanto sua energia conectava a pele da cabeça da menina, que havia rasgado com a batida, quando Talia Hale simplesmente surgiu do nada e quase matou Stiles do coração ao perguntar o que estava acontecendo ali.

Depois de ser obrigado a explicar tudo (Talia havia chutado o que Stiles provavelmente era, dizendo que ele era um anjo por causa das asas e habilidade de curar um ferimento tão sério quanto o que Erica havia sofrido... Ela estava meio certa, mas Erica fez o favor de deixar tudo claro depois que ela acordou e apontou os olhos claramente vermelhos de Talia) o que estava acontecendo, Talia ficou curiosa com o que exatamente duas crianças em seus todos 9 anos de idade, estavam fazendo perambulando pela reserva aquela hora no meio da noite. E depois de muito choro e promessas, eles resolveram que Talia não diria nada se eles não dissessem nada, e então Erica se apaixonou pela Alfa. Não, sério, Erica realmente tinha uma queda por Talia, ou ainda tem, Stiles não sabia dizer ao certo. Obviamente depois disso, Stiles e Erica começaram a fugir para a reserva para poder visitar a senhora Hale porque ela era super sinistra na humilde opinião de um Stiles criança, e Erica ia junto porque ela certamente tinha de conhecer melhor a mulher que um dia seria sua esposa ou sei lá o que Erica criança pensava na época. 

Enfim, no momento eles estavam no final de outubro, e Stiles estava na época de troca de penas, o que ele odiava, porque normalmente ele já era desengonçado, mas nessa época ele conseguia ficar pior.

 _Ótimo_ , pensou Stiles, pegando um saco de lixo na lavanderia antes de voltar para seu quarto para poder começar a limpar a bagunça que ele e Erica fizeram. Ele começou a enfiar as penas dentro do saco, as apertando ali dentro para que coubessem várias, porque ele não queria voltar a lavanderia pegar outro saco de lixo, mas pela quantidade de penas que ainda estavam no chão e a quantidade de penas dentro do saco, ele muito provavelmente terá de fazer mais de uma viagem. _Ótimo ao quadrado._

Depois de finalmente conseguir limpar seu quarto das penas, Stiles se jogou em sua cama que agora estava sem um travesseiro.

Sua vida, sério.

Okay, domingo sem nada pra fazer, ele não estava com fome, o que era estranho, porque Stiles era adolescente, e adolescentes estão sempre com fome, mas enfim. Sinceramente, Stiles estava com aquela sensação estranha de que algo vai acontecer, e ele odeia isso, porque sempre que ele se sente assim, algo realmente acontece. Geralmente algo sobrenatural. Erica diz que Stiles tem sentidos aranha, Talia acha que a energia de Stiles reconhece Beacon Hills como sendo seu território, e por isso quando alguma coisa estranha está acontecendo ele consegue "sentir" isso. Stiles só acha que ele tem azar mesmo, e seu pai, Deus o abençoe, concorda.

Então, Stiles sozinho em casa, sentidos aranha piscando, e o que acontece? Seu celular começa a tocar. Claro, por que a vida de Stiles é uma grande novela dramática. E agora ele vai atender o telefone e o mundo vai estar acabando no apocalipse.

"Alô?" Atendeu Stiles o celular, sem olhar quem era porque ele já tinha uma ideia de quem seria.

"Stiles? O mundo está acabando, é o apocalipse!" Era Erica, e ela sussurrava de forma desesperada, o que significava que ela ainda estava na mansão Hale.

"Erica, o que aconteceu? Por que você está sussurrando?"

"Eu estou escondida na biblioteca, e todo mundo está histérico por aqui! Sério, Stiles, eu acho que dessa vez você vai ter de fazer o trabalho pessoalmente. Talia disse que pessoas possuídas estão vindo com mais frequência pra cidade, e eles estão andando em grupos!" Stiles sentiu seu corpo ficar tenso. "Peter pediu para Talia conseguir mais amuletos contra demônios, mas..."

"Os amuletos não duram para sempre." Completou Stiles andando de um lado para o outro dentro de seu quarto.

"Laura encontrou com um trio de possuídos no meio da reserva, parece que eles estavam seguindo para um lugar específico, mas nós ainda não sabemos exatamente para onde. Laura conseguiu lutar contra eles, mas o amuleto acabou quebrando no meio da luta, e os demônios fugiram... Stiles," o adolescente quase podia sentir a preocupação de Erica pelo telefone, "eu acho que é igual a da última vez." O adolescente engoliu a seco.

"O Nemeton? Mas... Mas eu selei ele."

"Stiles, você tinha dez anos, você nem sabia como usar sua energia direito, e eu não acho que o selo de uma criança de dez anos desesperada para salvar a amiga e o pai seja tão forte quanto você imagina... Quero dizer, se passaram sete anos, e, bom, você não sabia realmente o que estava fazendo, não é? Você disse que só fez o que parecia ser o certo, mas você estava fraco, lembra?"

"Erica, isso é muito sério. Se você estiver mesmo certa e esses demônios estiverem aqui por causa do Nemeton..."

"Você vai ter de selar ele de novo, mas dessa vez tudo tem que sair certo..." Teve uma pausa na conversa baixa dos dois e Stiles parou de andar para se sentar em sua cama. "Stiles," a voz de Erica parecia incerta e Stiles fechou os olhos para respirar fundo, "Talvez se você contasse a verdade para todo mundo, você poderia os deixar imune assim como fez comigo..."

"Você sabe que eu não posso contar nada, Erica. Eu não posso arriscar meu pai..."

"Hey, eu sei, eu sei, calma," Erica suspirou pesadamente e Stiles se sentiu um idiota egoísta por agir dessa forma, mas ele realmente não queria arriscar nada, não depois de tudo o que seus pais fizeram só para que ele continuasse vivendo. "Eu entendo o seu lado Stiles, é só que... Mas que merda! Seria tão mais fácil se você pudesse os imunizar, assim eles poderiam lutar sem medo de serem possuídos..."

"Desculpe por estar sendo inútil no momento." Tentou Stiles, e ele ouviu Erica bufar do outro lado da linha.

"Okay, tudo bem, a gente vai conseguir achar uma solução. Se eu ficar sabendo de mais alguma coisa, eu te ligo okay?"

"Okay."

"Fique preparado, eu acho que mais cedo ou mais tarde, Talia irá aparecer por aí para perguntar se você pode fazer algo para ajudar, você sabe que ela odeia pedir ajuda..."

"Mas é do pack dela que nós estamos falando aqui."

"Exatamente."

"Merda."

"Total." Stiles ouviu o som de uma porta bater do outro lado da linha e ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Tem alguém chegando, eu vou desligar agora, okay? Te vejo amanhã na escola!"

"'té."

Eles terminaram a ligação, e Stiles jogou o celular na cama ao seu lado antes de deixar seu corpo cair de costas no colchão, o fazendo mover junto das molas antes de parar totalmente e só encarar o teto branco. Se esses demônios estavam mesmo atrás do Nemeton, como aconteceu a sete anos atrás, significa que o selo que ele usou está enfraquecendo, e que logo, logo o Nemeton estará aberto de novo, e isso definitivamente não pode acontecer.


	2. Se Tudo Estiver Calmo Demais, Desconfie

Segunda feira, dia de aula, e Stiles só queria ir pra casa porque ele estava com tanto sono. Quero dizer, ele até tentou dormir ontem, mas a história com o Nemeton não o deixou pregar os olhos. Sempre que ele começava a querer dormir e fechava os olhos, os acontecimentos de sete anos atrás aconteciam em sua mente e ele simplesmente não conseguia ver tudo aquilo acontecer de novo. 

Stiles ainda não decidiu se deveria contar ou não a seu pai, porque seu pai realmente odiava quando Stiles se metia nessas coisas. Da última vez, John meio que não pode fazer nada a respeito, até porque ele não estava com completo controle sobre si mesmo. 

Argh, Stiles odiava demônios. 

Enfim, hora do intervalo, Stiles e Erica estavam sentados em seu canto de costume, apenas observando a mesa que os “populares” da escola sentavam, e Derek, claro, estava no meio, discutindo sobre tática com Jackson. 

Ugh, Jackson, o cara odiava Stiles porque ele achava que Stiles tinha uma queda por Lydia, a namorada dele. “Pff, até parece”. 

A própria Lydia estava sentada ao lado de Jackson, comendo lentamente uma salada e bebericando seu suco. Boyd, o cara por quem Erica arrastava um caminhão, também estava ali, conversando com Isaac, um outro garoto meio tímido com quem Stiles tentou formar amizade no passado, mas acabou não dando muito certo. Scott, seu ex-amigo também estava ali, até porque agora que ele finalmente conseguiu entrar no time, ele era legal demais pra andar junto de um perdedor como Stiles. Allison, a namorada de Scott, estava sentada ao lado dele, e os dois sorriam e cochichavam um para o outro de forma bem doce e enjoativa.

Stiles mandou mais um olhar desapontado na direção da mesa cheia dos queridinhos da escola, e então seu corpo todo tremeu com a sensação ruim que passou pela sua nuca. Ele parou de respirar por um momento e ignorou o olhar assustado de Erica em sua direção, para poder olhar para os lados a procura do que causou aquela reação em seu corpo. E foi quando ele olhou para fora da escola pelas grandes portas do refeitório, e viu um SUV preto estacionar na calçada ali perto do gramado da escola, e de alguma forma estranha, tudo pareceu começar a passar em câmera lenta.

  
Uma mulher loira saiu do carro, vestida com roupas pretas e uma jaqueta de couro, as botas de salto baixo pareciam ser militares, óculos aviador e um sorriso malicioso nos lábios vermelhos. Ela parou para se recostar no carro, e tirou o celular do bolso da jaqueta dela. Stiles olhou para o lado, diretamente para a mesa que ele estava contemplando mais cedo, e viu Allison pegar o celular de cima da mesa, olhar a tela e franzir o cenho de forma indecisa, antes de levar o celular até a orelha com um sorriso meio sem graça. Voltando seu olhar para a mulher lá fora, Stiles não podia ouvir, porque todos os sons pareceram ter sumido de repente ali, mas ele conseguia ler os lábios da mulher quando ela pronunciou o nome de Allison, e só então Stiles percebeu que seu coração estava batendo tão rápido que chegava a doer em seu peito. Mas isso não era importante agora, porque Stiles descobriu, ele sabia quem era o problema na cidade que estava causando arrepios em sua pele. Era ela, aquela mulher.   


“STILES!” O garoto em questão deu um pulo com a surpresa em ouvir seu nome ser gritado, e finalmente se concentrou em sua amiga a sua frente que o olhava como se estive esperando por Stiles desmaiar ou ter um derrame. 

O adolescente olhou para os lados, percebendo que as coisas não estavam mais em câmera lenta, e que o som havia voltado ao seus ouvidos. Ele encontrou com o olhar de Derek, esse o olhava de forma estranha enquanto as outras pessoas na mesa o olhavam como se ele fosse louco. Aparentemente Erica o estava chamando a algum tempo, e ele não a escutou até que ela gritou no meio do refeitório, chamando não só a atenção de Stiles, mas a atenção das outras pessoas também. 

“Tudo bem com você? Seu coração 'tá muito rápido! O que aconteceu?!” Perguntou Erica num tom mais baixo quando as outras pessoas voltaram a prestar atenção no que estavam fazendo antes. 

“Eu... Aquela mulher, Erica... Eu...” Stiles olhou Erica nos olhos por um momento antes de levantar seu olhar e encontrar Derek ainda o encarando da outra mesa, agora com uma expressão curiosa. Stiles levantou da cadeira num pulo, puxando Erica com ele até que eles saíssem do refeitório e atravessassem o corredor até uma das salas vazias perto do vestiário. 

Ele fechou a porta atrás dele, e parou por um momento para ouvir ao seu redor para ter certeza de que ninguém os havia seguido antes de se voltar para Erica que ainda o encarava de forma estranha.   


“Okay, nós estamos sozinhos agora.” Começou Erica franzindo o cenho antes de chegar mais perto para segurar uma das mãos de Stiles. O garoto olhou para as duas mãos juntas, e sentiu seu coração começar a se acalmar junto da sensação estranha de mais cedo. “Quer me contar o que aconteceu? Porque eu estou começando a ficar preocupada aqui.”   


“Sim, sim, desculpe, é só que...” Stiles começou meio sem fôlego antes de levar sua mão desocupada até sua cabeça para passar seus dedos por entre os fios de seu cabelo. “Aquela mulher, que parou em frente a escola num carro preto agora a pouco... É ela, Erica, eu tenho certeza que é ela quem está atraindo os demônios para a cidade e...” 

“Hey, para o bonde que a Isabel caiu, calma aí, okay?” Stiles afirmou com a cabeça respirando fundo enquanto Erica o olhava de olhos arregalados. “Você está me dizendo que Kate Argent, é quem está causando toda essa merda por aqui?” Stiles virou sua cabeça tão rápido para olhar para Erica que sentiu seu pescoço estalar. Ele abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes antes de finalmente conseguir formar alguma frase coerente. 

“Argent? Em 'família de caçadores' Argent?” Erica confirmou com um aceno de cabeça, e Stiles fechou os olhos em uma careta desanimada e desesperada ao mesmo tempo antes de grunhir desgostoso e segurar o punho da mão que ainda segurava a sua num aperto firme. “Era só isso que me faltava...”

“Cara, você tem certeza de que é ela? Talvez seus sentidos aranha só estejam apitando porque ela é uma caçadora? Quero dizer, a gente se encontrou com ela e o Chris ontem para falar sobre os demônios, e ela realmente é estranha, me deixou toda assustada ontem quando olhou na minha direção com um sorrisinho esquisito. Tipo, eu também não gosto dela, mas você sabe como essa... aliança com eles é instável, se nós a acusarmos sem nenhum tipo e prova, eles vão vir todos sangue nos olhos pra cima da gente, e aí fodeu.”  


Stiles se soltou de Erica e começou a andar de um lado para o outro na sala vazia. 

Tipo, ela estava certa. Talia levou tempo para conseguir convencer os Argents de que os Hale não faziam nada de errado, e que eles assim como qualquer outra família, só queriam viver em paz. E então eles fizeram um pacto ou sei lá pra ter certeza de que ninguém sairia da linha. E de fato, sempre que Stiles chegava perto de um caçador, seus "sentidos aranha" o avisavam de que tinha algo de errado por ali, mas aquilo era diferente. Tipo, não foi só um arrepio normal, foi um negócio estranho que fez seu corpo todo tremer! Tinha alguma coisa muito errada por ali, Stiles tinha certeza. Mas era como Erica havia dito, ele não podia apontar o dedo e dizer quem o culpado era sem nenhum tipo de prova. 

Ele parou de andar no meio da sala e levou suas mãos a cabeça para bagunçar ainda mais seu cabelo em frustração. 

“Argh! Eu odeio tudo isso! E eu tenho certeza de que tem algo de errado com ela! Aliás, qual é a dela com a Allison?”

“Hnn... Allison Argent? Filha de Christopher Argent e sobrinha da Kate?” 

“Puta que pariu! Mas é claro que a Allison é esse tipo de Argent! Quero dizer, é só olhar para o jeito que ela sorri como uma princesa da Disney. Eu tenho certeza que ela canta com os passarinhos quando acorda de manhã! Como que alguém assim pode ter algum tipo de relação com uma família de caçadores?” Exasperou-se Stiles, balançando os braços de forma dramática. Erica bufou uma risada. 

“Parece que o Chris não quer que Allison faça parte do "negócio da família".”Explicou ela fazendo o sinal de aspas com os dedos. Stiles apenas esfregou seu rosto com as palmas de suas mãos. 

“Eu quero um prato de batata frita.” Disse ele de forma abafada contra suas mãos em seu rosto, e Erica riu mais uma vez enquanto andava até ele para lhe dar uns tapinhas encorajadores nas costas. 

“Nós vamos descobrir o que está acontecendo, e então nós vamos dar um jeito nisso tudo, e aí talvez eu te pague uma porção de batatas fritas.” O garoto a olhou por entre as frestas em seus dedos, e viu o sorriso brilhante dela, e então grunhiu desanimado mais uma vez antes de se afastar para a porta da sala. 

“Como você consegue mentir assim pra minha cara?” 

“Mas eu estava falando sério!” 

Os dois adolescentes continuaram discutindo um com o outro até o sinal soar, sinalizando o fim do intervalo e início da próxima aula. 

** 

O resto da semana passou de forma parecida. Com Kate Argent surgindo do nada e fazendo a pele de Stiles arrepiar e seu corpo ficar tão tenso que já estava começando a causar dores em suas costas e pescoço. Erica continuava o mandando olhares preocupados, e Derek parecia cada vez mais desconfiado. Stiles percebeu como o Beta agora ficava o vigiando, como se estivesse esperando Stiles ter mais uma crise de ansiedade. Erica já o avisou que na mansão não era muito diferente. Derek a perguntava o que estava acontecendo, e ela tentava sair da conversa, mas aparentemente, Derek era persistente. 

Mas isso não era realmente importante. A parte assustadora de verdade, era que Kate havia feito o esforço de se apresentar para Stiles.

Tipo, ele estava no supermercado comprando papel higiênico dentre todas as coisas possíveis, quando ele sentiu que estava sendo observado, e os cabelos em sua nuca automaticamente ficaram em pé. Ele sabia que tinha um caçador atrás dele, mas ele tentou continuar com sua compra, como se ele não soubesse que a pessoa atrás dele poderia o matar só "porque sim". Ele colocou o pacote de papel no carrinho, e estava se preparando para dar o fora dali, quando Kate simplesmente entrou em sua frente, o sorrindo o mesmo sorriso malicioso que ele viu da primeira vez. Stiles fez seu melhor para parecer desinteressado, e não deixar que ela percebesse o quão tenso ele realmente estava. 

“Stiles, não é?” A voz rouca dela era como o ronronar de um gato, e fazia Stiles ficar ainda mais alerta. Ela usava roupas pretas dessa vez também, mas estava sem os óculos, e por causa disso Stiles conseguia ver o brilho maníaco no olhar dela. “Você estuda junto da minha sobrinha, Allison. Ela me contou sobre você...” Ela olhou Stiles lentamente dos pés a cabeça antes de abrir um sorriso de lado. Stiles tentou não parecer óbvio ao colocar seu carrinho entre ele e Kate, e então forçou uma risada curta. 

“Ah, Allison, hn? É, muito simpática, mas você vê... Nós não somos realmente muito amigos, então eu não sei realmente o que dizer a você... Quero dizer, se você quer saber como ela é na escola, você deveria conversar com Scott, o namorado dela, ou então com a Lydia que é a melhor amiga dela. Eles também são tão mais interessantes do que eu...” Stiles riu sem graça mais uma vez, mas Kate apenas continuava o encarando, como se ele fosse um experimento dentro de um jarro, e Stiles só queria ir embora logo daquele lugar. Ele apertou seu agarre no carrinho quando Kate sorriu mais e deu um passo para ficar mais perto de seu carrinho. 

“Awn, não se venda por tão pouco, você é interessante o bastante pra mim...” Ela estreitou os olhos na direção de Stiles, mas seu sorriso se manteve. “Allison me disse que você era filho do xerife, mas não me disse quem era sua mãe.” A voz de Kate falando sobre sua mãe, fez Stiles se sentir mais apreensivo, se perguntando o por quê do interesse repentino da caçadora sobre sua vida. Stiles ficou sério então, e resolveu que era hora de finalmente escutar as vozes em sua cabeça que não paravam de gritar "perigo", e decidiu que ele teria de sair dali o mais rápido possível. 

“Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha cinco anos, eu e meu pai não falamos muito nela.” Stiles deu um passo para trás, e viu quando Kate percebeu que não conseguiria mais nada dele. O sorriso dela sumiu, mas sua postura continuava intimidante. “Desculpe mas, eu realmente tenho de ir embora... Foi um prazer te conhecer.” 

“O prazer foi todo meu...” 

O garoto deu a volta em Kate com o carrinho, e seguiu para o caixa mais próximo para passar de uma vez as poucas coisas que ele pegou; pagou tudo com o cartão que seu pai emprestou, e foi embora sem olhar para trás. 

Quando o garoto chegou em casa, John logo percebeu que algo estava errado. Stiles explicou que não aconteceu nada, que ele só acabou se encontrando com um caçador e isso o deixou meio abalado. O xerife pareceu não comprar exatamente a desculpa de Stiles, mas não era como se ele tivesse mentido, então o xerife deixou passar dessa vez.   


Apontar que Stiles não andava mais sozinho depois desse dia, seria constatar o óbvio, com Erica quase pendurada a seu braço, os dois perambulavam pela cidade mais juntos do que nunca. Não é que Stiles tenha medo de Kate... Okay, talvez ele tenha, mas qualquer um que já tenha olhado nos olhos dela alguma vez na vida, deve ter; quero dizer, Stiles sabia que ele podia derrotar ela caso eles acabassem brigando, mas ela simplesmente causava essa reação esquisita nele. 

Enfim, não é exatamente o medo que faz Stiles ficar alerta, mas sim a possibilidade de ser descoberto. Ele sabia que as pessoas não acreditavam muito em Nefilins e tal, mas, bem, as pessoas também não acreditavam em lobisomens, e olha só quem é sua melhor amiga. O ponto aqui é: Kate era muito louca, e se ela descobrisse que Stiles era apenas meio humano, tudo iria a merda. Fim de história, the end. 

Derek também não parava de tentar pegar Stiles e Erica desprevenidos. Os dois amigos estavam mais alertas que o normal quando o assunto era o que estava acontecendo na cidade, e Erica acreditava em Stiles quando este a dizia que Kate tinha alguma coisa a ver com toda essa história, mas infelizmente eles não tinham provas para ir até Talia e contar sobre tudo o que está acontecendo, ou pelo menos, o que eles acham que está acontecendo. O pior de tudo, era que Talia não sabia dos acontecimentos de sete anos atrás, porque quando aquilo aconteceu, os Hale estavam fora da cidade por causa de um evento beneficente que o senhor Hale estava promovendo na cidade vizinha. Então quando eles voltaram para Beacon Hills, tudo já tinha terminado. 

É claro que Talia estranhou o desaparecimento dos demônios que estavam invadindo o território dela na época, e ela até mesmo conversou com John sobre isso, mas ele só disse que ele e seu filho haviam dado um jeito. Ela concordou e não perguntou mais nada, até porque, com os demônios fora da cidade, ela não precisava se preocupar com seus filhos sendo possuídos. 

E tudo continuou as mil maravilhas por sete belos anos. Mas então, como sempre: demônios começaram a reaparecer.

De primeiro, era um a cada uma ou duas semanas, mas aí eles começaram a aparecer com mais frequência, depois disso os demônios começaram a andar em grupos, e eles estavam diferentes, era como se eles estivessem pensando agora antes de fazer qualquer coisa, sem falar que a maioria dos corpos que os demônios estavam possuindo eram de caçadores. Sério, Stiles estava com um péssimo pressentimento sobre isso. 

Se o que Stiles acha que está acontecendo, for o que está realmente acontecendo alí, eles estavam com sérios problemas na cidade. Tipo, os Argents tinham um código ou sei lá, que eles só matariam aqueles seres que estavam fora de controle e matando humanos sem nenhum motivo aparente. Até aí okay, todo mundo concordava que não dava pra deixar um lobisomem sanguinário a solta pela cidade, mas o ruim disso tudo, era que nem todos os caçadores seguiam essa regra, alguns deles apenas matavam sem pensar duas vezes, eles olhavam e viam se era humano ou não; se era humano, okay, você pode continuar a viver sua vidinha sem graça, mas se não for, bom, aí fodeu. Simples assim. E Stiles simplesmente sabia que Kate fazia parte desses caçadores que só queriam uma desculpa para matar sem se sentirem culpados ao "livrar a terra de mais um monstro" ou algo ridículo do tipo. Stiles via nos olhos dela o brilho de quem está pronto para atirar sem pensar duas vezes, a forma com que ela se comportava, como se ela fosse superior. Tudo em Kate apontava para a mente disturbada dela. E Stiles não duvidava nada de que se um demônio mais poderoso a oferecesse uma forma de acabar de vez com os seres sobrenaturais no mundo, ela aceitaria sem pestanejar. 

Bom, no momento, Stiles não podia fazer nada. Ele não tinha provas contra Kate, e por esse motivo a única coisa que ele podia fazer, era sentar e esperar que mais alguma coisa acontecesse.


	3. Demônios E Outras Preocupações

Como que alguém podia correr tão rápido? O fato de que Stiles estava tropeçando no ar também não o ajudava a manter o passo com Erica ao seu lado.

Ele tropeçou mais uma vez no nada, e xingou mentalmente quando, mais uma vez, quase foi parar no chão.   


“Erica!” Chamou Stiles num tom que a garota entendia como impaciente, e esta apertou o passo para chegar ainda mais perto do homem que eles estavam seguindo, desviando de árvores e pulando por cima de rochas.

“Deixa comigo!” Gritou de volta a loba, deixando um sorriso se formar em seu rosto ao sentir a adrenalina subir ao ter de perseguir alguém como se estivesse caçando uma presa.

Erica ignorou os arranhões que os galhos mais baixos das várias árvores ao seu redor, deixavam quando ela passava, mais preocupada em alcançar o cara a sua frente que era incrivelmente rápido para um humano. Ela se perguntou por um momento, se o fato de ele estar possuído o dava algum tipo de super habilidade. Bom, isso não era realmente importante no momento.

  
Ela deu um último impulso quando eles chegaram a uma clareira, e se aproveitou do momento para dar um pulo nas costas do homem à sua frente.

Os dois caíram com um baque no chão, e rolaram um pouco antes de levantarem num pulo. Eles ficaram se encarando e rodeando um ao outro, esperando alguém fazer o primeiro movimento. Foi quando Stiles chegou, fazendo barulho e chamando a atenção do homem por tempo o suficiente para deixar Erica pular nele e o derrubar chão.

O homem ainda tentou se livrar do agarre de Erica em seus pulsos, se retorcendo e tentando se soltar, mas a garota era mais pesada do que parecia, e o estava impedindo de se mexer ao sentar em sua barriga. Ele ainda rosnou mais um pouco na direção do rosto de Erica, mas esta apena sorriu mais e rosnou de volta.

“Aah, eu odeio ter de correr.” Comentou Stiles, chegando mais perto dos dois e colocando uma mão no ombro de Erica enquanto encarava o homem possuído, vendo os olhos inteiramente pretos se focarem nele.

“Vocês não sabem com quem estão se metendo!” Cuspiu o homem, tentando se soltar mais uma vez. Stiles suspirou cansado, apertando o ombro de Erica antes de soltar a garota e se abaixar para poder ficar mais perto do rosto do outro homem ali.

“Olha, sinceramente, eu odeio ter de perguntar isso, porque isso sempre faz eu me sentir idiota, _mas_... Quem está comandando vocês?” Stiles viu o homem abrir um sorriso dessa vez antes do corpo dele relaxar e sua boca abrir. Erica franziu o cenho, e Stiles se apressou em colocar uma mão sobre a boca do homem quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo. “Opa! Pode tirar o cavalo da chuva, daqui você só sai morto.” Anunciou Stiles ao perceber o demônio tomar consciência no corpo do homem mais uma vez. Ele levantou sua mão quando os olhos escuros voltaram a o encarar. O homem parecia apreensivo agora.

“O que é você?”

“Você não vai querer saber.” Respondeu Stiles ouvindo Erica rir baixo. Ele olhou para ela, e essa deu de ombros.

“Eu acho que a gente não vai conseguir nada dele.” Informou Erica num tom despreocupado, e Stiles rolou os olhos.

“Como eu _amo_ correr à toa.”

Stiles colocou sua mão sobre a testa do homem no chão, e pediu para Erica fechar os olhos. Assim que ela o fez, o adolescente deixou sua energia se manifestar e queimar o demônio dentro do corpo do homem. A luz que saiu dos olhos e boca do homem, duraram apenas alguns segundos, e então o corpo estava inerte mais uma vez.   


Ele ajudou Erica a se levantar, e os dois ainda ficaram um tempo apenas encarando o corpo no chão. 

O cara estava morto. Ótimo, mais um corpo para o xerife.   


Stiles estava pronto para pegar seu celular e ligar para seu pai, quando, é claro, Derek " _Eu Apareço Sempre Nos Piores Momentos_ " Hale, surgiu do _nada_ quase matando os dois amigos do coração. 

“O que está acontecendo aqui?” Erica e Stiles viraram tão rápido que o mundo pareceu sair do eixo por um momento antes de focar em Derek e sua cara de confuso.

“ _Derek_!” Guinchou Stiles de olhos arregalados, olhando rapidamente para Erica e a encontrando no mesmo estado. “O que- o quê você está fazendo aqui?”

“Vocês entraram em minha propriedade.”

“Propriedade da sua mãe, você quis dizer né?” Resmungou Erica levando uma cotovelada de Stiles.

“ _Não está ajudando_...” Sussurrou Stiles para a loira, a mesma apenas rolou os olhos.

“Vocês...” Derek cortou sua própria fala ao perceber o corpo no chão atrás dos dois amigos. “Ele 'tá morto.”

“Isso não foi uma pergunta.”

“Provavelmente porque ele consegue ouvir quando o coração de alguém está batendo, e o dele obviamente não está.”

“Vocês mataram um cara.”

“ _Hey_ , quando eu cheguei ele já estava assim!” Stiles ouviu Erica tentar segurar a risada, e deu outra cotovelada nela.

“Eu vou chamar minha mãe.” Os dois amigos grunhiram em frustração quando Derek tirou o celular do bolso e ligou para Talia. Stiles e Erica conseguiam ouvir o que Talia dizia do outro lado da linha, e fizeram uma careta quando ela ameaçou os dois caso eles saíssem dali antes que ela chegasse.   


Os três adolescentes ficaram ali, um encarando o outro sem saber realmente o que fazer enquanto esperavam Talia chegar. Erica parecia entediada, olhando para o céu e depois para Derek antes de suspirar irritada e voltar seu olhar para o céu mais uma vez. Derek parecia nem piscar, encarando Stiles com uma expressão fechada e braços cruzados. E Stiles não conseguia manter contato visual por muito tempo com o lobo, suportando o peso de seu corpo em uma perna e depois a outra, ele só queria que Derek olhasse para o outro lado, ou então que ele falasse alguma coisa ao invés de só ficar ali o _julgando_. Os quinze minutos que Talia demorou para chegar pareceram uma eternidade, mas Stiles se sentiu aliviado por exatos oito segundos quando ela apareceu na clareira, e então Peter Hale, irmão mais novo de Talia, veio andando logo atrás, acabando com o alívio de Stiles. O adolescente pode ouvir Erica começar a grunhir desanimada antes de levar suas mão para seu rosto, conformado com seu azar.   


“Eu acho tão adorável como vocês crianças demonstram seu amor por mim.” Comentou Peter em seu tom sardônico, e Stiles não precisava olhar para ele para saber que ele estava sorrindo.

Talia ignorou todo mundo para chegar mais perto do corpo no chão. Ela ficou olhando o corpo ali por um momento antes de se virar e encarar Peter por alguns longos segundos, e então Peter rolou os olhos e suspirou cansado.

“Por que o trabalho sujo sempre sobra pra mim? Quem matou deveria ser quem cuida do corpo depois.” Derek olhou diretamente para Stiles depois desse comentário, como se o acusasse de ter feito algo errado.   


“Nem Stiles, nem Erica o matou, ele já está assim a alguns dias.” Disse Talia séria, e dessa vez Stiles mandou um olhar vitorioso na direção de Derek, fazendo-o bufar desacreditado. Peter já estava levantando o corpo do chão e o colocando sobre um dos ombros como se estivesse carregando um saco de batatas, e Talia se voltou para Stiles. “Eu gostaria de conversar com você, Stiles. Você acha que seu pai se importaria caso você se atrasasse para o jantar?”   


“Hn...” Stiles atrapalhou-se um pouco ao tirar o celular do bolso. “Eu vou ligar e avisar ele.” Informou o adolescente, desbloqueando o celular e escolhendo o ícone de chamada. Talia afirmou uma vez com a cabeça, antes de se voltar para os outros dois adolescentes.

“Erica, você pode avisar sua mãe também? Eu gostaria que você participasse dessa conversa.” Erica concordou, e andou para mais perto de Stiles para emprestar o celular dele quando este terminasse sua ligação. 

A Alfa andou para mais perto de seu filho, e colocou uma mão no ombro dele antes de sorrir e começar a andar de volta para o caminho que os levaria de volta a mansão. Os outros logo a seguindo.

Peter sumiu antes que eles chegassem a casa, levando o corpo com ele para algum lugar desconhecido.   
  


Eles chegaram a mansão, sendo recebidos pela vóz alta de Laura que brincava com a pequena Cora na sala de estar, fazendo a criança gritar e rir quando ela transformava seu rosto e fingia que iria a morder. O cheiro de comida flutuava pela casa, o que indicava que o senhor Hale já estava na cozinha preparando o jantar. A esposa de Peter não estava a vista, então Stiles não tinha certeza se ela estava na mansão ou não. Eles passaram direto pelas salas de estar e jantar, seguindo para o escritório de Talia que era pequeno, e o único lugar na casa que era a prova de som. 

Talia abriu a porta do escritório, indicando para Stiles e Erica entrarem no cômodo, e parando Derek com uma mão em seu ombro quando este quis passar pela porta. Derek olhou confuso para sua mãe, mas esta apenas o puxo para mais longe da porta. 

“Você não precisa ouvir a conversa, Derek, não é sobre algo importante.” Sorriu Talia, apertando uma última vez o ombro de seu filho antes de soltá-lo. Derek ainda olhou uma última vez para dentro da sala antes de ver a porta fechar.   


Derek ficou um momento de boca aberta, não acreditando que estava sendo excluído mais uma vez da conversa. 

Qual era o problema com Stiles afinal? Sempre que o outro adolescente aparecia para “ _conversar_ ” com sua mãe, os dois se fechavam no escritório e ninguém nunca podia ficar sabendo sobre o que eles estavam conversando. Derek _odiava_ isso. Ele queria participar, ele queria saber o que estava acontecendo, ele queria ajudar também. E ele estava ainda mais curioso depois do episódio na escola. Quero dizer, Derek nem estava tão perto da mesa de Stiles, mas ele podia ouvir claramente o batimento cardíaco acelerado do garoto.

  
Derek admitia que ele queria saber mais sobre Stiles. Tipo, ele conhecia o garoto desde que eles eram crianças. Ele sempre sentiu essa curiosidade sobre o outro adolescente. Quero dizer, não é todo dia que sua _mãe_ fazia amizade com crianças humanas de nove anos de idade, então é claro que alguma coisa diferente tinha ali.

Com o passar dos anos, Derek foi notando uma certa frequência nos atos de sua mãe e de Stiles. Sempre que o assunto demônio surgia, a primeira pessoa com quem sua mãe falava era com Stiles. Sempre Stiles, como se ele realmente entendesse alguma coisa sobre o assunto. Mas o mais estranho era que sua mãe parecia levar Stiles a sério. E Derek simplesmente não entendia o _por quê._

Derek queria puxar Stiles pra um canto e encher o garoto de perguntas. Derek tinha uma curiosidade tão grande sobre Stiles, que Laura dizia ser uma _obsessão_... Não era uma obsessão, okay? Era só que... Stiles era... Diferente. _Arisco_. Ele era simpático e amigável, mas nunca deixava ninguém participar realmente de sua vida pessoal, como se ele tentasse esconder algo, e Derek queria tanto descobrir o que era essa coisa que todo mundo parecia guardar a sete chaves...

Erica, a melhor amiga de Stiles parecia ser a única amiga de verdade que sabe o que acontece ao redor de Stiles, e Derek odiava admitir que ele a invejava nesse sentido.   
  


Derek se lembra de quando ele os conheceu. Os dois aparentemente sempre foram grudados um ao outro, desde crianças. 

Ele se lembra claramente do dia em que os dois simplesmente apareceram em frente a mansão, procurando por sua mãe porque eles tinham um assunto muito sério para discutir com ela. Derek ficou curioso ao ver as duas outras crianças que tinham a mesma idade que ele, demandando alguma coisa, e o rosto sério de Stiles o deixou tão... Derek não sabia explicar o sentimento, mas aquilo o deixou super impressionado, e ele queria saber o nome do garoto, e onde ele estudava, e se ele gostava de mario kart. Derek queria a atenção de Stiles, e ele queria ser amigo dele.   
  


Na época, Derek ainda tinha uma noção meio estranha de que ele era melhor do que todas as outras crianças, porque ele era mais forte, ele ouvia melhor, ele corria mais rápido, ele podia adivinhar o que tinha na lancheira das outras crianças só pelo cheiro, e ele nem precisava se preocupar com médicos porque ele nem mesmo ficava doente. Então quando ele viu a garotinha loira meio descabelada que cheirava fortemente a remédios e a doença, ele automaticamente achou que Stiles não pensaria duas vezes em largar a mão pequena e frágil dela, e segurar a dele quando ele estendeu a mesma. Derek fez questão de apontar tudo o que ele pensava sobre a amizade de Stiles, e o explicou de forma bem clara o porquê ele seria um melhor amigo. Mas para sua surpresa, Stiles afastou sua mão estendida com um tapa antes de puxar Erica para mais perto e encarar Derek como se ele fosse a pior pessoa que ele já teve o azar de conhecer. Derek ficou tão chocado com a reação de Stiles que ele demorou um momento para perceber que o menino estava falando alguma coisa. 

Dizer que Derek ficou sem chão depois de ouvir que Stiles não gostava dele e que ele era um _bobão_ por falar assim de Erica, seria maquiar os fatos, porque depois disso, Derek ficou alguns sérios dias sem falar com ninguém, e sua mãe ficou tão preocupada com ele que ela acabou indo atrás de Stiles para que ele formasse amizade com Derek. E quando este ficou sabendo disso por uma Laura zombeteira, ele ficou tão envergonhado, que quando mais tarde Stiles apareceu em seu quarto para pedir desculpas por tê-lo xingado e o perguntar se ele ainda queria ser seu amigo, Derek acabou recusando, e então depois disso eles nunca pareceram se dar muito bem. 

Derek tentava não ser óbvio em suas observações sobre o garoto, mas Laura sempre o cutucava, dizendo que se ele olhasse para Stiles por mais tempo, o garoto acabaria secando. Ele a ignorava claro, porque Derek não ficava babando em cima de Stiles como Laura adorava apontar, ele só não conseguia ignorar completamente a presença dele. E ele realmente queria saber qual era o grande segredo que rodeava Stiles.   
  
  


Derek deixou um suspiro resignado escapar, e deixou suas pernas o arrastarem até a sala de estar, onde a TV ligada estava sendo ignorada por Laura e Cora que rolavam no chão em frente ao sofá que ocupava praticamente o cômodo todo. Todas as almofadas estavam no chão, incluindo uma manta que geralmente ficava jogada no sofá pra quando alguém dormisse ali, o que Laura e Cora faziam quase todos os dias.

  
Derek ignorou os gritos de Cora para se jogar sentado no sofá e descansar sua cabeça no encosto. Ele sentiu seu corpo afundar no assento confortável, e por um belíssimo momento, tudo estava bem. Até é _claro_ , a voz de Laura se fazer presente.   


“Oooh, parece que alguém ficou de fora.”

“Fico de fola!” Repetiu Cora as palavras de Laura, jogando as mãos pra cima e abrindo um sorriso expectante. Derek mandou um olhar nada impressionado na direção delas, mas Laura abriu um sorriso enorme antes de começar a fazer aqueles sons estranhos que as pessoas fazem quando veem um filhote.

“Você é tão esperta...” comentou Laura fazendo cócegas na barriga de Cora, causando um acesso de histeria na criança que começou a tentar rolar para longe das mãos de Laura. “Tão diferente de seu irmão mais velho...” Terminou ela sonhadora, deixando Cora respirar e sentar. A criança se apoiou em suas mãos antes de dobrar os joelhos e se forçar para levantar. Ela cambaleou um pouco no lugar, mas conseguiu ficar em pé. E então ela estava correndo até Derek que apenas a observou chegar até ele e agarrar o jeans em sua perna. 

“Dewek espéito também!” Afirmou Cora sorrindo para Derek, e este não pode resistir o sorriso com alguns dentes que ainda não terminaram de nascer e os olhos brilhantes em sua direção, ele teve de se abaixar e pegar Cora antes de levantar e girar no lugar, fazendo o criança gritar e rir antes de trazê-la para um abraço contra seu peito.

“Tudo seria tão mais fácil se você não tivesse esse problema onde você não sabe demostrar sentimentos e por causa disso parece estar constantemente constipado.” Comentou Laura, fazendo Derek a mandar um olhar irritado.

“Cala boca, Laura.” 

“Caia boca, Lauwa!” Repetiu Cora animada, e Derek arregalou os olhos para ela antes de mudar seu foco assustado para Laura que praticamente rolava no chão de tanto rir. Ele observou horrorizado Laura se sentar de pernas cruzadas, e enxugar uma lágrima em seus olhos.

“Aah, alguém vai entrar em sérios problemas.” Apontou Laura tentando voltar a respirar normalmente.

“Cora,” chamou Derek, recebendo a atenção da criança. “Você não pode repetir isso, okay?” Cora pareceu ponderar sua resposta seriamente por um tempo antes de abrir um enorme sorriso.

“Okay!” Derek deixou um beijo na cabeça de Cora, antes desta começar a se remexer em seu abraço para que ele a deixasse no chão. 

Ela olhou para os lados, parecendo meio perdida por um momento, até ouvir o som da porta do escritório abrir e fechar, e as vozes de sua mãe e Stiles começaram a chegar até a sala. Derek percebeu o momento em que a voz de Stiles registrou na cabeça de Cora, porque no mesmo momento, ela saiu correndo da sala e gritando o nome do outro adolescente. Ele pode ouvir o impacto do corpo pequeno de Cora contra Stiles, e alguns momentos mais tarde, Stiles aparecia na porta carregando uma sorridente Cora, sendo seguidos de perto por Erica que fazia caretas por cima do ombro de Stiles para que Cora risse mais alto, e sua mãe que usava um sorriso carinhoso enquanto assistia a interação dos três.

Derek fechou a cara, e voltou a sentar no sofá, desviando seu olhar para a TV que passava um episódio antigo do Tom e Jarry. Ele ouviu Laura bufar. 

“Viu? Eu disse que ela era mais esperta.” Comentou ela em voz baixa para que só Derek a escutasse, e esse apenas franziu mais o cenho. 

“Caia boca, Lauwa!” Gritou Cora, fazendo Derek voltar seu olhar arregalado pra ela. Ele ouviu Laura voltar a rir, dessa vez acompanhada da risada histérica de Erica que estava quase se dobrando em dois. Stiles olhava para Cora com olhos tão surpresos quanto os de Derek, e Talia pareceu ficar sem fala por um momento.

“Derek!” Chamou exasperada sua mãe, e ele mudou seu olhar surpreso para ela, porém isso não o impedia de perceber o olhar de Stiles em cima dele, o que só fez seu rosto esquentar. 

“Hn... Eu acho que já está na nossa hora...” Comentou Stiles passando Cora para Talia e dando uma cotovelada em Erica para a fazer para de rir. Derek olhou a cena, vendo como a loira tinha lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir e como os dois amigos permaneciam perto um do outro, facilmente atravessando a linha imaginária que denotava onde o espaço pessoal de alguém começava.

Ele ouviu Laura pigarrear, e olhou para ela a encontrando com o olhar mais questionador que ele já viu na vida. Ele sabia que ela podia sentir o cheiro amargo de sua inveja, mas ele não podia fazer nada para mudar como seu corpo reagia. 

Seu pai resolveu escolher esse momento para aparece da cozinha e pedir pra que Derek o ajudasse a arrumar a mesa para o jantar. Derek é claro, não podia deixar essa chance passar, e pulou do sofá para fugir da sala e ir ajudar seu pai. Ele ainda pode ouvir sua mãe e Laura se despedindo de Stiles e Erica, depois veio o som da porta de entrada, e alguns minutos depois, o som do motor do jeep indo embora.   
  
  
  
  
  


***   
  
  
  
  


Depois de terem de explicar tudo a Talia, e a ver surtar um pouco (leia-se: muito) ao descobrir sobre os acontecimentos de sete anos atrás, eles finalmente conseguiram sair da casa dos Hale e o ar meio pesado de lá.

Enfim, Stiles agora conseguia respirar aliviado, apesar de ele ainda estar se sentindo meio estranho por não ter dito nada sobre suas suspeitas em Kate Argent. Mas era como Erica havia apontado antes, ele não podia acusar a caçadora sem provas.

  
Stiles deixou Erica em frente a casa da mesma, antes de dirigir de volta pra sua própria casa. 

Chegando lá, o xerife perguntou o que Talia queria com Stiles, e ele explicou que eles conversaram sobre os demônios que estavam aparecendo com mais frequência na cidade. Não era uma mentira, mas também não era a verdade toda.   


As coisas estavam ficando cada vez mais sérias, e Stiles estava gostando cada vez menos de tudo aquilo. Quero dizer, o cara que ele exorcizou hoje com a ajuda de Erica, estava rodeando a escola. Já imaginou se ele consegue chamar a atenção de alguém? Adolescentes e crianças não são realmente difíceis de se possuir, principalmente adolescentes e suas mentes mais frágeis. E aquele demônio nem deveria estar perto da escola, quero dizer, os caçadores sabiam sobre os demônios e por isso eles disseram que vigiariam as escolas e o hospital enquanto os lobos vigiavam a reserva e entrada da cidade. Como que ninguém percebeu o cara claramente possuído zanzando de um lado para o outro em frente a escola? Stiles se lembra de como o cara possuído parecia estar drogado e com raiva, e as pessoas que saiam da escola ou passavam pela calçada estavam o encarando como se o possuído fosse louco ou algo assim. O demônio havia logo percebido que Erica não era humana, e quando Stiles apontou pra ele e ele saiu correndo em direção a reserva que não ficava realmente longe, os dois amigos não pensaram duas vezes antes de sair correndo atrás. Eles queriam respostas, e talvez conseguissem alguma coisa se capturassem o homem. No fim não adiantou muita coisa, porque o cara não disse nada, mas pelo menos eles tentaram.   


Stiles estava frustrado, sim. Ele queria saber de uma vez o que estava acontecendo pra ele poder decidir o que fazer. Mas se as coisas continuassem do jeito que estão, ele continuaria apenas com suas suspeitas sem provas.   


O adolescente suspirou cansado antes de sentar no chão no meio de seu quarto, e puxar sua camiseta por cima da cabeça. Ele deixou sua energia fluir normalmente, e então suas asas se materializaram a suas costas. Ele estendeu os apêndices, vendo como as maiores penas ao final de suas asas quase tocavam as paredes. Era incrível a extensão das asas, elas eram enormes e o tom da cor mudava na luz, de um castanho para um dourado acobreado, assim como seu cabelo.

Ele olhou para onde a alguns dias atrás haviam espaços vazios, e viu as penas novas.

Pelo menos a época de troca de penas estava terminando, o que indicava que o inverno estava chegando. Era quase final de outubro, e o dia das bruxas estava aí. E sinceramente, Stiles odiava o dia das bruxas. Quero dizer, sempre acontecia alguma coisa, os seres sobrenaturais pareciam ficar mais agitados nesse dia, era ridículo.

Enfim, 31 de outubro estava chegando, e Stiles sabia que algo grande aconteceria caso ele não resolvesse logo esse problema com os demônios. Ou seja, ele só tinha mais uma semana pra resolver tudo ou então, estariam todos fodidos. 

Ele voltou a encolher suas asas para mais perto de seu corpo, ignorando a parte que encostava no chão. E então segurou um dos apêndices, o esticando por cima dos ombros e começando a passar seus dedos por entre as penas de forma pensativa, ajeitando as penas fora do lugar e as alisando com o óleo que as glândulas perto da base de suas asas estavam soltando.

Stiles precisava de alguma prova, ou então conseguir exorcizar quem comandava tudo aquilo, porque assim os minions ficariam perdidos sem saber exatamente o que fazer.

Ele ainda acha que Kate está por trás de tudo. Tipo, é muita _coincidência_. Exatamente quando ela se muda pra cidade, as coisa começam a ficar estranhas. O aparecimento de demônios começou a alguns meses, a mesma quantidade de tempo em que ela se mudou para Beacon Hills para morar com seu irmão e sobrinha depois que Gerard Argent, que era o pai de Kate e Chris, ficou doente. Parecia que a doença estava em fase terminal, e por isso Gerard pediu para ser deixado sozinho. Ou pelo menos era isso o que ele ouvia na escola.

Stiles nunca havia visto Kate antes daquele dia na escola, mas agora ele se arrependia de ter recusado o convite de Talia para participar da reunião que os Argents pediram para apresentar Kate logo no começo, quando ela se mudou para a cidade. Talvez se ele tivesse aparecido, ele teria percebido algo de errado com ela mais cedo, e então teria mais tempo para decidir o que fazer. Mas agora já foi, ele teria de fazer dar certo com apenas uma semana. Talvez se ele começasse a participar das reuniões de pack... Mas aí ele teria de explicar por que ele estava ali, e aí as pessoas começariam a desconfiar. 

Por quê as coisas não podiam ser mais fáceis? Se ele pudesse contar pra todo mundo que consegue sentir o demônio dentro do corpo da pessoa, seria tão mais simples organizar uma reunião com os Argents e então ter certeza de que Kate realmente estava possuída... 

Stiles sentou de forma alerta no chão, e ele podia quase ouvir uma lâmpada acender sobre sua cabeça. Ele soltou a asa em sua mão e pegou a outra para fazer o mesmo trabalho, agora mais concentrado.

Talvez Stiles não precise contar toda a verdade. Não é como se não existissem outros seres sobrenaturais que consigam sentir quando alguém está possuído. Bruxas e Elfos por exemplo, eles também sentem quando alguém está possuído. Ele pode inventar alguma desculpa sobre ser um exorcista ou qualquer outra coisa. Na verdade ele não precisa nem inventar uma história, ele só precisa estar na mesma sala que Kate para poder olhar direito a alma dela e tentar pegar alguma aura estranha em volta dela... 

Stiles deixou seus ombros caírem em desânimo ao lembrar que se Kate estava possuída por alguém poderoso o bastante para comandar, esse demônio talvez consiga ver a verdadeira essência de Stiles. O que não seria nada bom... 

Argh! Porque ele não se aproveitou do dia quando Kate se apresentou no supermercado? Grande radar esse o de Stiles, ele estava tão surpreso aquele dia que nem se lembrou de olhar direito a aura dela!

Mas Stiles está ficando sem tempo, e ele precisa agir rápido. Se ele conseguir confirmar que Kate está sendo possuída, talvez ele consiga convencer Chris, e o caçador acabe o ajudando, e então acabar com os outros demônios será mais fácil, e Stiles terá tempo para selar de vez o Nemeton.

Bom, ele certamente tinha de tentar alguma coisa.

  
Stiles soltou sua asa alarmado ao se assustar quando ouviu seu celular começar a tocar. Ele tentou olhar por cima de suas asas, a cama a suas costas, e viu o aparelho vibrando em cima do colchão. Ele se virou mais um pouco, tentando tirar suas asas de sua frente e limpando as mãos em seu jeans antes de esticar o braço, e alcançar o celular. 

Era Talia. 

“Alô?” Atendeu Stiles depois de aceitar a chamada, tentando segurar o celular por entre seu ombro e o rosto enquanto esticava de novo uma de suas asas para frente, para que ele pudesse passar suas mãos livres por entre as penas mas baixas, as ajeitando e retirando as últimas penas soltas.

“Stiles, - Começou Talia no mesmo tom materno que ela sempre usava quando queria conversar com adolescentes.” Tudo bem com você?

“Tudo sim, e com a senhora?”

“Tudo bem comigo também, querido, e eu já pedi para você me chamar de Talia.”

“Ah sim, desculpe por isso.”

“Tudo bem, querido.”

“A senhora precisa de ajuda com algo? Tem certeza de que está tudo bem?” Stiles ouviu Talia suspirar aparentemente cansada com alguma coisa do outro lado da linha.

“Stiles, eu sei que você não gosta de se expor, mas eu iria ficar muito feliz se você comparecesse à reunião com os Argent dessa semana.” Stiles abriu a boca para rejeitar o convite como era de praxe, mas então ele lembrou de que essa era a oportunidade a qual ele estava esperando.

“Okay.”

“... Okay?” A voz de Talia agora tinha um tom confuso.

“Uhn, sim, okay, eu irei estar aí na próxima reunião.” Respondeu Stiles, já imaginando como ele faria tudo. Teve um silêncio momentâneo, em que Stiles deduziu que Talia usou esse tempo para ter certeza de que havia escutado certo.   
  
“Você... Você tem certeza? Quero dizer, você não é obrigado a aparecer, você sabe disso, não é querido?”

“Eu sei, senhora Hale. Eu quero participar.”

Mais um momento de silêncio, e então era como se a conversa nunca tivesse acontecido. Talia fez perguntas sobre como ele estava indo na escola e sobre a saúde de seu pai. Stiles perguntou sobre Cora, e se Peter e sua esposa já haviam escolhido o nome para o bebê. Após isso eles se despediram e a ligação terminou. 

_Bom_ , conseguir sua chance foi mais fácil do que Stiles imaginou. Agora ele só precisava se assegurar de não fazer nada que indicasse o que ele realmente era.   


O adolescente terminou de arrumar suas penas, e pulou do chão para limpar seu quarto e depois tomar um banho demorado.

Ele teria uma semana longa pela frente.


	4. Deu Ruim

Stiles sabia, ele _sabia_ que ia dar merda. 

Ele observou pelo canto dos olhos, Talia e Laura, paralisadas na parede de madeira a sua direita, suspensas no ar como se alguma força as prendessem ali. Erica a sua esquerda, não estava melhor, com todas elas rosnando e mudando constantemente de sua forma humana para a forma beta. Talia mantinha seus olhos vermelhos focados em Kate, que estava a alguns passos de distância de Stiles. A caçadora sorria de lado, mantendo sua atenção toda no adolescente a sua frente. Chris por outro lado, nem mesmo teve alguma chance, estando desacordado no chão perto da parede mais perto da porta.   
  
  


Eles estavam em uma cabine no meio da reserva, mais afastada da mansão, que Talia usava para ter as reuniões quando ela precisava conversar com pessoas que não faziam parte do pack, já que ela não gostava de receber gente estranha na casa dela. A cabine era apenas uma sala grande com uma mesa simples de madeira no meio e seis cadeiras distribuídas ao redor dela. As paredes e a porta eram feitas de madeira envernizada, e a única janela ali era pequena e ficava numa parte alta da parede contrária a da porta. Geralmente, Talia até trazia algum tipo de comida, porque ela era educada e gostava de tratar bem seus possíveis aliados, mas ali era uma ocasião " _especial_ ", já que a Alfa estava, para dizer o mínimo, irritada. Então alí aquele dia não tinha nada para se distrair, nem mesmo uma jarra com água ou um prato com biscoitos.

Talia queria conversar com os Argents sobre o demônio que Erica e Stiles encontraram andando perto da escola, já que tecnicamente, era o trabalho dos caçadores manter uma guarda atenta no local. Talia, Laura e Erica participariam da reunião. Derek, de acordo com Talia, não precisaria estar ali, o que o lobo discordava, mas ele não podia discutir com seu Alfa, então Derek ficou na mansão para ajudar seu pai cuidar de Cora. A esposa de Peter não estava ali porque ela estava grávida, e Peter apesar de ser do jeito que era, nunca colocaria sua esposa e filho em perigo, e por isso ele resolveu que dessa vez ficaria em seu apartamento para ajudar sua esposa caso esta precisasse de algo. Stiles, como prometido, também estava ali, tentando passar despercebido e ignorando o olhar curioso que Laura mandava em sua direção. Provavelmente ela estava se perguntando o que o _Humano Frágil_ estava fazendo ali no meio de uma reunião que na cabeça dela, não tinha nada a ver com Stiles. E o garoto estava realmente torcendo para que tudo desse certo, e que ninguém saísse machucado. Mas infelizmente, o universo _odiava_ Stiles. E assim que Chris Argent e sua irmã entraram pela porta da cabine, o céu veio a baixo.   


Stiles podia sentir a energia negativa radiando de Kate, e agora que ele estava focando nela, ele podia ver claramente a aura distorcida da caçadora. Stiles tinha certeza que Kate também podia sentir e ver o que ele realmente era, porque foi só ela atravessar o portal da porta, que seus olhos rapidamente escureceram daquela forma estranha que indicava a presença de um demônio, e ela se voltou para Stiles. E então ela estava movendo um braço num arco, e Talia, Laura, Erica e Chris voaram para trás junto da mesa e cadeiras, colidindo com as paredes. As lobas permaneceram ali, presas pela força que Kate usava, mas Chris que era apenas um humano, acabou desacordado depois de bater com a cabeça.

E agora eles estavam naquela situação. Kate havia andado para chegar mais perto de Stiles e o olhar nos olhos. O sorriso malicioso junto da energia negativa, apenas o deixando nauseado.   
  


“Olha só o que temos aqui, nosso _querido_ Stiles…” Começou Kate num tom confidente e um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. “Eu sabia que tinha algo especial em você desde o primeiro momento em que eu ouvi seu nome, e olhando para você agora, eu consigo ver _tanto potencial_ … olhe só para você, toda essa energia contida… " Ronronou Kate, como se pudesse ver exatamente isso ao olhar fixadamente o peito de Stiles antes de voltar a o olhar nos olhos. "Eu sei o que você quer… o que você mais deseja, tudo o que você tem vontade de fazer mas não pode, porque _eles_ não te deixam." Ela se calou por um segundo, uma expressão aberta e amigável no rosto. "Eu não entendi o porquê da barreira na cidade quando eu cheguei, mas agora eu entendo… _você_ é a razão pela barreira...” Ela agora olhava para Stiles como se sentisse pena dele enquanto negava levemente com um aceno de cabeça. “Eles não te deixam sair daqui não é mesmo? Você está preso aqui, impossibilitado de viver como qualquer outra pessoa normal, obrigado a se esconder de seus próprios amigos, e mesmo assim, você continua defendendo o lado deles.”

“Eu não estou defendendo o lado de ninguém, eu apenas estou fazendo o que é o certo.” Disse Stiles num tom baixo, e ele viu o sorriso de Kate aumentar.

Stiles estava se sentindo exposto demais com as palavras de Kate. Ele podia sentir o olhar de Talia a suas costas, o encarando e estudando tudo o que ela ouvia. Todo mundo sabia que o melhor a se fazer sempre que você encontra com um demônio, é ignorar o que ele fala, porque ele só está tentando te seduzir, te fazer acreditar de que ele realmente vai te ajudar, sempre falando o que você quer ouvir. E o pior de tudo, é que o demônio consegue ver _você_ , ele consegue sentir os seus mais profundos desejos, então suas promessas nunca são irrelevantes, porque ele sabe o que você quer, mesmo que você nunca diga nada em voz alta, um demônio sempre sabe a verdade.

Stiles podia sentir sua mente se abrir com dúvidas, se perguntando se Kate realmente poderia o dar tudo isso o que ele desejava, toda essa liberdade. 

Mas então ele ouviu Erica rosnar irritada de algum lugar a suas costas, e ele sacudiu a cabeça, afastando esses pensamentos e voltou a prestar atenção em Kate, nunca desviando o olhar do dela, e viu a expressão dela mudar ao perceber que Stiles não cairia em sua conversa.   


“Awn... Vamos lá, você não precisa ser assim,” ela jogou o cabelo por cima do ombro antes de colocar as mãos na cintura. Sua postura diferente, mais confiante agora que ele sabia que não precisava se fingir de boazinha. “Eu sei que você quer sair daqui, conhecer outros lugares,” ela apertou os olhos dessa vez, como se estivesse olhando para algo muito interessante em sua aura, e Stiles pode sentir seu rosto corar. “... conhecer outras pessoas...” continuou ela com um sorriso malicioso. Kate então ergueu os braços, como para mostrar a grandeza de seus gestos. “Eu posso te dar tudo isso.”  


“Você está matando pessoas.” Apontou Stiles, e Kate rolou os olhos antes de dispensar o cuidado de Stiles com um aceno de mão.

“Ahh... Vocês sempre acham que nós demônios somos todos iguais, não é? Acredite ou não, todas as pessoas que meus subordinados possuíram, concordaram com isso.”

“Você quer mesmo que a gente acredite que alguém concordou em ser possuído por um demônio?” Perguntou Erica que ainda tentava se soltar do agarre invisível que Kate tinha sobre ela. Kate apenas deu de ombros como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

“Eles queriam poder, e eu dei isso a eles." Ela terminou despreocupada com um sorriso, antes de voltar sua atenção para Stiles, e ele olhou rapidamente para o chão atrás de Kate, vendo Chris começar a se mexer. Ele tinha de terminar logo com isso.” Vamos lá, eu posso te ajudar a sair dessa cidade, é só me deixar terminar meu ritual, e então eu terei poder o suficiente para quebrar a barreira e te livrar daqui.   
  


“Você não vai conseguir mais poder,” Começou Stiles, deixando sua energia fluir, e vendo o sorriso sumir do rosto de Kate quando ela percebeu o que ele estava fazendo. “E você não vai fugir daqui.”   
  
  


Ele observou os olhos de Kate desviarem para o teto quando a única lâmpada ali começou a piscar, e um trovão se fez ouvir do lado de fora logo após a queda de um raio que iluminou grande parte da clareira onde a cabine ficava. Stiles ouviu Erica gritando para os outros fecharem os olhos antes de que sua energia se materializasse numa onda de luz azulada que saiu de seu corpo, e clareou a cabine toda, empurrando Kate para trás junto de sua expansão. Com Kate no chão, a força que segurava as lobas na parede desapareceu, e elas caíram com um baque em cima da mesa e cadeiras que estavam abaixo delas, quebrando os móveis antes de pararem grunhindo doloridas, no chão, respirando de forma pesada e xingando em voz baixa. 

Stiles podia ouvir Laura perguntando " _o que raios está acontecendo aqui_ ", mas ele estava mais ocupado em andar na direção de Kate que estava tentando levantar do chão enquanto esfregava os olhos com uma mão e xingava Stiles de todos os nomes possíveis. O garoto ainda ignorou Erica que estava ajudando Talia a se levantar antes de avisar que elas estavam indo na frente, e sair correndo de dentro da cabine com uma Talia preocupada e uma Laura irritada em seu encalço.

  
Chris ainda estava ali, e só observava tudo com a expressão mais confusa que Stiles já viu na vida, o caçador parecia sem saber o que fazer, então Stiles o ajudou, o pedindo para que este lhe jogasse a faca que Stiles sabia que Chris escondia dentro do cano médio de sua bota. O caçador apenas o atirou a faca depois de pegar a mesma, parecendo perdido ainda. E Stiles pegou a arma no ar antes de parar em frente a Kate e se ajoelhar por cima da barriga dela. Esta ainda xingava mas não tentava se levantar mais, apenas esfregando os olhos com as duas mãos agora, mas Stiles sabia que isso não faria diferença, ela não voltaria a enxergar tão cedo. Ele passou a lâmina da faca em sua palma, vendo um corte se abrir e rapidamente, antes que o machucado cicatrizasse, levou a mão cortada acima da cabeça de Kate, apertando a mão em punho e deixando seu sangue pingar na testa dela.

O efeito foi instantâneo. A lâmpada parou de piscar e explodiu com algumas faíscas, e Kate quase derrubou Stiles de cima dela quando começou a se debater e a gritar alto o bastante para fazer Chris cobrir as orelhas enquanto observava a cena de olhos arregalados. Stiles teve de soltar seu peso em cima da barriga de Kate e segurar os braços dela no chão, para que essa não o acertasse de alguma forma. Os gritos eram longos, desesperados, a voz dela ficava distorcida de tempo em tempo, e o nariz e orelhas dela estavam começando a sangrar. Stiles sabia que não levaria muito mais tempo para o exorcismo terminar, mas era sempre horrível ouvir os gritos agoniados da pessoa, a forma com que o tom na voz mudava era no mínimo perturbador.

Não mais do que dois minutos que pareceram uma eternidade depois, Stiles viu a luz que indicava que sua energia havia vencido o demônio, sair de dentro da boca e olhos da caçadora, e Kate finalmente parou de gritar e se mexer.

O corpo dela estava imóvel, e ela tinha cabelo grudado no rosto por causa do sangue que havia saído de seu nariz. Stiles esperou mais um momento, observando atentamente a mulher agora desarrumada abaixo dele, para ter certeza de que tudo estava terminado com ela. Ele podia sentir ela respirar, o que era bom. Ele odiaria tudo aquilo ainda mais se Kate tivesse morrido no processo. Ele também podia ver Chris no chão, tirando lentamente as mãos de suas orelhas, abrindo lentamente os olhos que ele havia fechado, e Stiles se encolheu mentalmente ao pensar que Chris acabou de ver sua irmã ser exorcizada.

A cabine estava escura, mas a luz da lua iluminava o bastante pela janela pequena. Chris levantou devagar do chão, ainda encarando tudo de forma surpresa. E Stiles vendo que Kate não se mexeria tão cedo, também levantou, saindo de cima dela e parando ao lado da mulher imóvel. Ele tinha de sair dali e encontrar logo com as outras, até porque ele ainda tinha de selar o Nemeton, e ainda deve ter mais possuídos rondando por perto.   


“Mas- mas o que aconteceu aqui?” Perguntou Chris num tom baixo e perdido. “O que você...”

“Ela estava possuída,” informou Stiles olhando diretamente para o caçador agora. “Ela não é a única, tem outros caçadores possuídos na cidade... Você realmente não percebeu nada de diferente?”

“Kate estava cuidando das vigias...”

“É claro que ela estava.” Comentou Stiles ao rolar os olhos, e dessa vez ele viu um fleche de ira passar pelos olhos de Chris.

“Eu não sei o que você é, mas eu tenho certeza de que eu consigo encontrar seu ponto fraco e te destruir em cinco minutos. Então é melhor tomar cuidado com o jeito que você fala comigo, moleque.”

“Pff, disse o cara que a alguns minutos atrás foi derrotado por uma rajada de vento.” Stiles viu Chris dar mais um passo em sua direção, mas ele só ergueu uma mão, e o caçador parou no lugar. “Olha, eu adoraria continuar aqui discutindo inutilmente com você, mas apesar de não parecer, eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer.” Informou Stiles antes de começar a seguir para a porta da cabine. Ele já havia perdido tempo demais ali.

“Pra onde você vai?”

“Cuide de sua irmã!” Terminou Stiles com um aceno e sumiu no meio das sobras das árvores ao redor da cabine.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***   
  
  
  
  
  


Quando Stiles chegou a clareira, ele encontrou alguns corpos espalhados em volta do Nemeton, e Talia e Erica segurando Laura de barriga para baixo no chão. Esta parecia decidida em derrubar as outras duas lobas de suas costas, se debatendo, rosnando e xingando as duas. Erica olhou para ele quando Stiles chegou mais perto, e deixou um suspiro aliviado escapar. 

Stiles deixou seus olhos vagarem rapidamente pelo Nemeton, sentindo a energia negativa que o que um dia foi uma bela árvore, emanava.   


“Uma ajudinha aqui!” Pediu Erica apertando seu agarre nos ombros de Laura para que esta continuasse no chão. Talia que estava sentada sobre as pernas de Laura, mandou um sorriso sem graça na direção de Stiles.

“Nós não tivemos tempo de repor o amuleto dela ainda.” Informou Talia, e Stiles levou uma mão ao rosto, cansado com essa história de demônio e pessoas possuídas. Ele só queria que tudo ali terminasse de uma vez.   


Ele andou para mais perto das três, se abaixando para poder alcançar a testa de Laura com uma das mãos. Erica e Talia fecharam os olhos antes da luz sair dos olhos e da boca de Laura, e então ela estava inerte. Stiles voltou a ficar em pé, e observou Erica ajudar Talia virar o corpo de Laura para que esta ficasse deitada corretamente dessa vez.   
  


“O que aconteceu aqui exatamente?” Perguntou Stiles voltando a olhar os corpos no chão, não eram muitos, cinco homens pelo o que ele conseguia ver, e eles pareciam estar vivos, apenas desacordados. Erica foi quem o respondeu.

“Eles já estavam assim quando nós chegamos? Eu acho que eles perceberam que o chefe deles havia sido derrotado e fugiram. Ou pelo menos, os mais espertos, já que um dos demônios ficou aqui e decidiu que tentar possuir Laura era uma boa ideia, e... bem, Laura estava distraída.” Stiles rolou os olhos e Erica deu de ombros.

“É claro que ela estava.” Comentou baixo Stiles, e Erica deu um sorriso sem graça.

“Erica,” chamou Talia e Erica se voltou para ela. “Você poderia levar Laura de volta para casa? Eu irei ficar aqui e ajudar Stiles se ele precisar de alguma coisa.” Pediu Talia olhando para Stiles com um sorriso cansado, e o adolescente afirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

“É pra já, Boss!” Afirmou Erica batendo continência antes de jogar Laura por cima de um de seus ombros e sair correndo.

Stiles e Talia trabalharam em silêncio, colocando todos os homens em uma fileira antes de Stiles ligar para seu pai e o avisar dos acontecimentos. Ele passou alguns minutos assegurando seu pai de que estava tudo bem, e que ninguém estava realmente machucado. Depois da ligação, ele foi analisar o tronco largo que era o Nemeton, andando em volta e olhando atentamente atrás de qualquer coisa estranha ali. Não tinha nada diferente, o que era um alívio. Era só selar toda aquela energia negativa de volta.   
  
  


“Stiles,” começou Talia naquele tom que ela usava quando queria conversar sobre algo delicado, e Stiles ergueu seu olhar para ela. “Sobre aquilo que o demônio falou... Sobre você não poder sair da cidade... - Stiles abriu a boca num ‘O’ quando entendeu do que Talia estava falando, e deu um sorriso para a Alfa.

“Ah, sim, é verdade o que ela disse, se era isso o que a senhora queria saber.” Talia tinha o olhar de uma mãe preocupada com um de seus filhos, e Stiles sentiu seu sorriso falhar antes de ele voltar a andar em volta do Nemeton. “Eu sempre soube disso, senhora Hale, não precisa se preocupar, não é como se eu não gostasse de Beacon Hills, meu pai e meus amigos estão aqui, então está tudo bem.”   


“Seus amigos iram para a universidade depois do ano que vem, e você irá ter de continuar aqui.”

“Eu não sou um dos melhores alunos realmente, e eu posso fazer cursos online.”

“Não é a mesma coisa.” Stiles parou de fingir procurar por algo para poder olhar diretamente para Talia, e viu o olhar preocupado dela. 

“Está tudo bem, Talia. Eu vou ficar bem.” Ele sorriu para a Alfa, tentando passar segurança a ela. Até porque não é como se ele estivesse mentindo. Stiles passou vários anos de sua vida sabendo que ele nunca poderia sair da cidade por causa da barreira que os " _anjos de verdade_ " colocaram ali para o impedir de sair e acabar sendo descoberto. Ele já havia se conformado com esse fato. 

Talia o sorriu de volta, mesmo o sorriso sendo triste.

“É claro que você irá ficar bem, querido. Nós também estaremos aqui pra você.” Stiles sentiu seu sorriso aumentar um pouco, e decidiu que ele deveria terminar logo com aquilo, porque ele estava começando a perceber sua fome, e seu pai logo, logo apareceria com alguém para ajudar a carregar os corpos e os levar para o hospital. 

Stiles deu suas costas a Talia para poder ficar de frente para o Nemeton, e tentou perceber a energia negativa. 

O selo que ele havia colocado quando criança ainda estava ali, mas estava fraco. O que não era totalmente inútil, já que a única coisa que ele irá precisar fazer será fortalecer o selo antigo.

Bom, Stiles iria precisar de sangue. Seu sangue, para ser mais exato, e ele não tinha mais a faca de Chris com ele ali, então ele teria de improvisar.   


“Hnn... Senhora Hale?” Chamou Stiles, e Talia chegou mais perto, parando ao seu lado e erguendo uma sobrancelha do melhor jeito que só os Hales conseguiam. “A senhora poderia me ajudar? É que eu preciso de um pouco do meu sangue, e eu não tenho uma faca ou algo assim comigo agora...” Comentou Stiles sem graça, e Talia franziu o cenho.

“Eu gostaria de não precisar te machucar.” Disse ela num tom meio preocupado, mas Stiles apenas afastou a preocupação dela com um abanar de mão.

“A senhora não vai me machucar realmente, eu me curo mais rápido que um humano normal, então não precisa se preocupar.” Talia ainda parecia incerta, e Stiles segurou a vontade de rolar os olhos, lembrando que quem estava ali com ele era Talia Hale, e não Erica. “Eu também não posso me transformar em outra criatura.” Talia suspirou derrotada dessa vez, e Stiles deu um soco vitorioso no ar mentalmente.

“Okay.” Suspirou Talia, ignorando o sorriso de Stiles e deixando uma única garra crescer. Stiles apresentou uma palma, e Talia segurou seu pulso enquanto cortava a pele da mão de Stiles com a ponta de sua garra. Ela parecia consternada com aquilo, mas Stiles apenas esperou ela terminar o corte antes de se apressar, e pressionar a mão cortada sobre a parte exposta do tronco do Nemeton.

“Sabe, da última vez foi bem pior,” comentou Stiles como se estivesse pensando alto. “Eu selei o Nemeton meio que sem querer.” Ele não viu, mas podia imaginar o franzir das sobrancelhas de Talia.

“Como assim?”

“Eu não sabia realmente como eu deveria selar toda a energia negativa, e eu estava no meio de uma luta. Aí eu levei um tiro e sangrei em cima do Nemeton porque eu caí em cima dele, depois disso as coisas só aconteceram automaticamente, como se eu soubesse o que estava fazendo mesmo eu não sabendo realmente.” Ele olhou para o lado e encontrou o rosto horrorizado de Talia. Ele viu ela puxar ar para falar alguma coisa, mas aí ele teve a mesma sensação estranha de sete anos atrás. “Feche os olhos...” Foi a última coisa que ele disse antes de cair de joelhos e perder sua visão para sua própria luz.

Stiles não podia se mexer, ou falar, mas ele podia sentir o calor de sua energia o envolvendo e forçando alguma coisa para trás. Ele se focou nessa sensação, e puxou seu inconsciente, se forçando a continuar empurrando, e empurrando essa pressão. E então a pressão sumiu, e era como se ele tivesse atravessado uma parede invisível, e do outro lado ele conseguia finalmente respirar. 

  
Stiles se sentou abruptamente, puxando a maior quantidade de ar possível para dentro de seus pulmões. Ele trouxe suas mãos para seu rosto, e percebeu que estava tremendo. Ele sentiu o suor frio em seu rosto quando conseguiu passar seus dedos por sua testa e têmporas. Sua visão ainda estava meio duplicada, mas ele conseguia ver Talia ajoelhada no chão ao seu lado. Ela ainda cobria o rosto com as mãos, e seu cabelo longo geralmente arrumado estava uma bagunça, como se ela tivesse atravessado um vendaval.   


“Senhora Hale,” A voz de Stiles estava estranhamente rouca, como quando se passa muito tempo gritando, mas Talia o ouviu e logo ergueu a cabeça, o encarando com um olhar preocupado. “Está tudo bem agora.” Ele tentou sorrir para a Alfa, mas essa apenas se jogou para frentes o agarrando pelos ombros e trazendo seu corpo para um abraço apertado. Seu corpo todo doía e Stiles estava tão cansado, então ele apenas se deixou afundar no abraço de Talia enquanto ela esfregava sua bochecha no topo da cabeça de Stiles, um gesto que ele reconheceu como algo que os lobos fazem dentro dos packs. Talia estava marcando Stiles como ela fazia com seus filhos, misturando o cheiro dela com o de Stiles, e o deixando com cheiro de pack. Família. Stiles sorriu mais um pouco.

“ _Nunca mais faça isso_...” Sussurrou Talia, agora esfregando as costas de Stiles com suas mãos, e Stiles apenas concordou com a cabeça. Ele falaria mais tarde, quando não estivesse tão cansado.


	5. Quando Você Finalmente Acorda Pra Vida

Derek estava andando de um lado para o outro na sala, ignorando Cora sentada no chão mexendo os braços para tentar chamar sua atenção.

Percebendo que Derek não estava a ouvindo, Cora voltou sua atenção para a TV, que agora passava reprises de Scooby Doo. E enquanto isso, o senhor Hale estava na cozinha, tentando se distrair ao preparar três tipos de tortas diferentes ao mesmo tempo. 

Derek estava pronto para começar a arrancar seu próprio cabelo em anciedade, quando ouviu os dois batimentos cardíacos se aproximarem da casa. Ele parou de andar e concentrou toda sua atenção no som dos corações. Ele puxou o ar pelo nariz, farejando o ar e ignorando os outros cheiros de dentro da mansão. Era Erica e Laura.

Não demorou muito para alguém abrir a porta em um chute, e ele tinha certeza de que haviam aberto a porta num chute, porque dois minutos depois, Erica estava entrando na sala carregando uma Laura desacordada em um dos ombros. Derek arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a cena, logo seguindo a loba loira enquanto ela ia até o sofá para largar Laura lá. Erica ainda jogou o cabelo por cima do ombro antes de colocar as mãos na cintura e encarar Laura toda torta no sofá.   


“Yep, ela é _bem_ mais pesada do que parece.”

“O que aconteceu? Por que Laura está desacordada? Por que você voltou sozinha pra casa? _Onde está minha mãe?”_

“Wow!” Interrompeu Erica a rajada de perguntas vindas de Derek ao erguer as mãos para que o outro lobo parasse de falar. “Relaxa aí, beleza? Tá tudo bem com a Laura, daqui a pouco ela acorda.”

“Mas o que aconteceu?” Perguntou Derek mais uma vez, e o lobo parecia estar agoniado. Erica rolou os olhos para o drama de Derek, e trouxe uma mão para mais perto de seu rosto para analisar suas unhas. Seu esmalte havia descascado.   


“Nós fomos nos encontrar com os Argents, mas Kate estava possuída,” Derek arregalou os olhos ao se lembrar de Kate, e do quão estranha ela era. Não era a toa que seu lobo ficava alerta sempre que a caçadora estava por perto. “Ainda bem que o S-...” Erica hesitou por um momento, parecendo perceber o que ia falar, e Derek estreitou os olhos na direção dela. “Uhn... Quero dizer... Exorcista! Isso, um exorcista. Ainda bem que o exorcista resolveu aparecer hoje...” Ela terminou com uma risada forçada, mas Derek podia cheirar o nervosismo nela. Erica era horrível com mentiras.

“Erica,” Começou Derek num tom que apenas deixou Erica mais cautelosa. “Desde quando nós conhecemos um exorcista?” Ele observou Erica apertar as mãos antes de começar a mexer no cabelo, nunca olhando diretamente para Derek.   


“Desde sempre?”   
  


“Eu nunca ouvi falar em exorcista nenhum. Erica, você não está-!” E Derek parou de falar quando todas as luzes na casa piscaram e a TV desligou.  
  


Fez-se um silêncio, até uma rajada forte de vento passar do lado de fora da casa, e as lâmpadas estourarem, os deixando no escuro. Derek ergueu uma sobrancelha, o senhor Hale xingou da cozinha, Cora começou a chorar, e Erica bufou irritada.   


“Ah mano, qual é?!” Reclamou Erica batendo um pé no chão e colocando as mão na cintura. Derek apenas andou até Cora, a pegando no colo e tentando a fazer parar de chorar, sem motivo por sinal, já que eles eram lobisomens e conseguiam enxergar perfeitamente bem no escuro.   


“E isso por acaso tem alguma coisa a ver com esse tal _exorcista_?” Perguntou Derek entredentes, irritado com a situação enquanto balançava Cora em seu colo para que ela parasse de chorar.   


“Stiles...” Resmungou Laura no sofá, e Erica arregalou os olhos na direção da loba mais velha enquanto Derek parava com seus movimentos para encarar desacreditado Laura que ainda estava desacordada.   


“Por que ela disse o nome do Stiles?” Perguntou Derek num tom baixo, e Erica se voltou para ele, encontrando uma expressão estranha no rosto do outro adolescente. “Erica... Por acaso, _Stiles_ era o exorcista de quem você estava falando?” Erica por algum motivo estranho, sentia como se aquela pergunta fosse um tipo de pegadinha, então ela tomou o cuidado de farejar o ar e tentar adivinhar como Derek estava de fato se sentindo.   


“Hnn... _Talvez_?” Erica observou de forma horrorizada a forma com que Derek simplesmente pareceu desanimar de tudo: os ombros caíram, olhar no chão, suspiro cansado e o cheiro quase sufocante de quem está num momento depressivo. Erica estava quase se engasgando com o cheiro de desânimo que Derek estava exalando e, mas que porra acabou de acontecer? “Derek?” Este apenas suspirou mais uma vez antes de abraçar Cora para mais perto.   
  


“Por que sempre que o Stiles está envolvido em alguma coisa, vocês me afastam?” Perguntou o adolescente num tom baixo, e Erica sentiu seu queixo cair. “Eu sei que vocês não gostam muito de mim, mas eu também quero ajudar... Ou talvez... Ele só não goste de ficar perto de mim, até porque eu falei mal da melhor amiga dele...” Continuou Derek no mesmo tom desanimado, e Erica _finalmente_ conseguiu juntar todos os pontos.   


“Ai meu Deus.”   
  


“Eu só queria poder ajudar de vez em quando...”   


“Ai. Meu. _Deus_! Derek!” Erica chamou o nome do outro adolescente, animada, e quase pulando com a ideia que passou pela cabeça dela. “ _Derek_!” Ela o chamou mais uma vez, e dessa vez o lobo parou de andar de um lado para o outro para a encarar com os olhos baixos, e Erica quase arrulhou na direção dele. “Você está _gostando_ do Stiles!” Apontou Erica num tom que era baixo e alto ao mesmo tempo. Derek arregalou os olhos ao sentir suas bochechas esquentarem, e ele agradeceu mentalmente por as luzes estarem todas apagadas já que isso ajudava camuflar a cor de seu rosto.   


“O-o que você tá falando?” Gaguejou Derek chegando mais perto de Erica para que essa parasse de pular no mesmo lugar como uma criança animada. Mas a loira só o ignorou e continuou a surtar.

“Eu não acredito nisso! Derek gosta do Stiles! Isso é simplesmente _Ouro_!” Erica se virou para Derek e tirou Cora que estava sonolenta do colo dele para deixar a criança junto de Laura no sofá. E então pulou em cima de Derek, o abraçando pelo pescoço e tentando gritar o mais baixo possível, deixando o outro adolescente sem saber como reagir.

“Erica... Erica! Qual o seu problema?” A loira se afastou de Derek, segurando o rosto dele com as mãos para poder encarar melhor os olhos de seu companheiro de pack.

“Você gosta do Stiles!” Apontou ela mais uma vez, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, e Derek se atrapalhou com as palavras um pouco antes de conseguir falar alguma coisa.

“Você- O que- Eu não gosto do Stiles!” Erica ouviu o coração de Derek vacilar uma batida, e ela soube que Derek estava mentindo, o que só a fez trazer Derek para mais um abraço.

“Você mentiu! Awn, meus dois bebês estão crescendo...” Comentou a loira parecendo emocionada antes de respirar fundo e soltar Derek que tinha certeza que se seu rosto esquentasse mais, sua cabeça explodiria. “Okay, está decidido. Eu vou te ajudar.”

“Você-! _O que?”_ Derek estava totalmente perdido, ele só sabia que Erica era louca, e ele não fazia ideia de como Stiles conseguia lidar com ela todos os dias.

“Com _Stiles_." Apontou ela, como se Derek estivesse se fazendo de obtuso de propósito. "Eu vou te ajudar com o Stiles!”

Derek sabia que ele estava de boca aberta, e ele ia falar alguma coisa, ele tinha certeza que ia, mas aí ele ouviu outros dois corações se aproximando da mansão, e dessa vez ele sabia a quem os batimentos cardíacos pertenciam: sua mãe, e obviamente, _Stiles_. E Derek sabia que Erica também havia notado a aproximação dos dois, porque o sorriso que ela abriu foi simplesmente maníaco.

A porta da casa já estava aberta, então eles só entraram, mas fecharam a porta dessa vez, e não demorou muito, Talia apareceu na porta da sala, apoiando Stiles que parecia estar pronto para dormir em pé mesmo. Derek nem percebeu seu corpo se mexer, até que ele tirou Stiles do apoio de sua mãe e praticamente o carregou até o sofá, o deixando sentado ao lado de Laura, e só então ele percebeu o que estava fazendo, e se afastou com um pulo de Stiles que o olhava com os olhos quase fechados.

“Bom, parece que sua energia chegou bem longe dessa vez, Stiles.” Comentou Talia, olhando para a escuridão na casa, e Stiles só conseguiu grunhir um pedido de desculpa que fez Talia sorrir de forma carinhosa. “Você deveria comer alguma coisa antes de dormir, você se desgastou demais, deve estar faminto.”

Derek ficou ali num canto, apenas observando a interação de sua mãe com Stiles que estava quase cochilando. Derek ainda ouviu Stiles sussurrar algo sobre comer amanhã de manhã antes do outro adolescente cair no sono. E então seu pai estava aparecendo na sala, avisando que ele tinha feito torta se alguém quisesse comer. Sua mãe e Erica prontamente seguiram seu pai de volta para a cozinha, deixando apenas Derek ali na sala.   


O lobo olhou na direção da cozinha antes de morder o lábio inferior, indeciso, mas então ele voltou seu olhar para o outro adolescente dormindo ali e decidiu que ninguém ficaria sabendo e não tinha ninguém ali para o ver agir como o Edward Cullen que ele definitivamente não era.

Derek então se aproximou devagar do sofá para poder olhar Stiles mais de perto. O outro garoto estava dormindo sentado, com a cabeça inclinada para um lado, o que causaria dor no pescoço dele mais tarde, Derek tinha certeza, mas ele se recusava a tentar tocar Stiles de novo. Quero dizer, suas mãos ainda formigavam de quando ele segurou Stiles pelo braço mais cedo para o ajudar a sentar no sofá. Ele não queria arriscar tocar na pele dele de novo. 

A respiração de Stiles estava devagar, e Derek se pegou tentando imitar o ritmo dele. Ele deixou seus olhos vagarem pelo rosto do outro garoto, apreciando os contornos do rosto dele, a forma curvada dos lábios, as sobrancelhas escuras, os cílios longos e curvados que aumentavam a sombra nas bochechas altas de Stiles. O nariz arrebitado, as pintas que começavam no rosto e desciam de forma aleatória pelo pescoço exposto dele. 

O pescoço de Stiles era longo, e Derek se perdeu por um momento apenas encarando o tendão ali. Era como que, se ele conseguisse se concentrar o suficiente, ele poderia ver o pulsar do sangue de Stiles em sua jugular, e aquilo apenas o prendia mais. O som dos batimentos regulados de Stiles parecia uma música que ficava cada vez mais alta, e o lobo de Derek estava cada vez mais agitado, andando de um lado para o outro e impulsionando Derek a chegar mais perto, a sentir o pulsar sob seus dedos, sob seus lábios. Ele queria tocar o rosto de Stiles, e deixar seu nariz passear pela expansão do pescoço dele e respirar no cheiro da pele dele. Ele queria sentir o corpo de Stiles tremer quando ele mordesse o pescoço dele, sentir a pele ceder com a pressão de seus dentes, ver a pele dele arrepiar quando ele limpasse o sangue com sua língua. Stiles ficaria perfeito com a marca da mordida de Derek em seu pescoço, talvez não tão perto do maxilar, mas na curva onde o pescoço terminava e o ombro começava. Os ombros de Stiles eram largos, e havia um equilíbrio elegante com o resto de seu corpo, como o corpo de um nadador. As mãos dele eram grandes, os dedos compridos e finos com as unhas sempre curtas. Derek seguiu com os olhos as veias que subiam das mãos dele para o antebraço que estava exposto, já que a camisa dele estava com a manga dobrada até os cotovelos. As pernas de Stiles estavam afastadas, o que fazia o jeans vinho dele ficar mais justo, acentuando os músculos que Derek sabia que haviam ali, Derek já viu Stiles correr, e ele corria com um shorts que não deveria ser legal.

O lobo lambeu os lábios ao lembrar da cena, e deixou seus olhos voltarem de forma lenta para o rosto de Stiles, encontrando os olhos entreabertos dele.

Derek puxou o ar pelo nariz e o prendeu por um momento. Stiles o olhava de forma sonolenta, mas Derek conseguia ver o toque de curiosidade nos orbes castanhos que pareciam brilhar com uma energia por trás deles. Seu lobo deixou um quase ronronar apreciativo ao notar o cheiro de pack que estava misturado ao cheiro de Stiles, e ele deixou o ar em seus pulmões saírem de forma lenta por sua boca. 

“Derek...” O sussurro de Stiles passou como uma descarga elétrica pelo corpo de Derek, o deixando tenso com todo o estímulo que apenas a voz do outro garoto causava, antes de seu corpo relaxar. E então Derek estava saindo da sala de estar para a sala de jantar, andando o mais rápido possível para as escadas que o levariam para o segundo andar da casa e então seu quarto. Onde ele se trancou, e se deixou cair contra a porta e escorregar até sentar no chão. 

Derek estava respirando rápido e pesadamente. Ele podia ouvir seu coração batendo de forma alta e rápida. Ele sentia o calor em seu corpo aumentar e seu lobo agitar-se para voltar a sala atrás de Stiles.

Ele passou uma mão tremula por seu rosto, sentindo o início de um suor em suas têmporas, e trouxe suas pernas para mais perto, gemendo baixo ao sentir o roçar acidental de seu jeans contra sua ereção. Ele levou a mão livre para o meio de suas pernas, pressionando o local, e praticamente engolindo o ar que parecia tão quente quanto sua pele. Seus olhos estavam fechados, e mesmo assim, a imagem de Stiles não saia de sua mente, os olhos castanhos entreabertos o encarando com uma intensidade que não deveria ser possível para alguém que deveria estar dormindo, os lábios sempre tentadores, soprando seu nome.   
Derek mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando conter os sons que queriam sair de sua boca ao apertar de leve dessa vez sua ereção. Ele não fez nada, mas ele sabia que estava perto, ele não precisaria de muito estímulo, ele só...

“ _Aah_...” Ele bateu com a cabeça na porta quando inclinou a mesma para trás, expondo seu pescoço e imaginando se Stiles também o marcaria, se ele morderia seu pescoço até quebrar a pele e o marcar como seu. “ _Sim_...” Stiles parece ser bem forte, talvez ele consiga segurar Derek no lugar, o mover da forma que ele desejar. E Derek o deixaria. Ele deixaria Stiles fazer o que ele quiser com seu corpo. Derek daria qualquer coisa para ter aquelas mãos acariciando e movendo por sua pele... Ah, as _mãos_ de Stiles. “ _Hnnn_...” Derek sentia a pressão em seu baixo ventre, a tenção em suas bolas, e ele prendeu a respiração por um breve momento onde ele apertou de forma mais firme sua ereção, seu corpo tencionando, e então ele soltou uma respiração trêmula, e ele conseguia ver algumas manchas brancas por trás de seus olhos fechados, e seu semem era quente e estava deixando uma marca molhada na frente de seu jeans. Derek só percebeu o quão tenso estava depois que seu corpo finalmente relaxou, tremendo de leve, e ele tentou voltar a respirar normalmente.   


O lobo ainda ficou mais um momento de olhos fechados, ofegando e tentando não pensar demais no que ele havia acabado de fazer. Ele passou a mão que antes cobria seus olhos, por seu cabelo, e abriu os olhos. Seu quarto estava escuro, sua cama desarrumada. Ele podia ver algumas peças de roupa que não estavam guardadas direito no roupeiro mantendo as gavetas meio abertas, e a caixa com o tabuleiro do Jogo da Vida estava debaixo da sua cama. Tudo estava normal, como sempre foi, mas ao mesmo tempo, tudo estava tão _diferente_ , quero dizer, ele acabou de gozar pensando em Stiles Stilinski.   


Derek deixou um último exalar pesado sair, antes de voltar a fechar os olhos e descansar a cabeça na porta.   


Ele estava _tão_ fodido.   
  
  


****  
  
  
  


Chris Argent era alguém que dificilmente se surpreendia com alguma coisa. Quero dizer, ele vinha de uma família de caçadores que protegia o mundo dos humanos contra o mundo sobrenatural, então você pode ter certeza de que ele já viu muita coisa estranha em sua vida, mas… 

Ele olhou na direção de sua irmã desacordada em uma maca, os paramédicos a colocando dentro da ambulância enquanto colocavam uma máscara de oxigênio sobre a boca e o nariz dela.

Xerife Stilinski que estava coordenando tudo, estava parado perto da cabine e olhando a sua volta a bagunça que o breve vendaval de mais cedo deixou na clareira. 

Chris ainda não fazia ideia do que exatamente havia acontecido ali, mas depois de Stiles ter feito aquele… _exorcismo_ em sua irmã e sumido no meio da reserva, alguns minutos mais tarde, uma luz veio do nada como uma onda, trazendo um vento forte e uma energia estática junto, e se espalhou pelo ar.

Chris não sabia explicar realmente como ele sabia, mas era como se ele pudesse sentir a essência de Stiles ao seu redor. Ele simplesmente sabia que aquela energia que moveu tudo de alguma forma, _era Stiles_. E o mais estranho de tudo, era que quando ele bateu com a cabeça mais cedo e acordou depois, ele sabia que tinha machucado sua cabeça porque ele podia sentir seu sangue escorrer por sua nuca, mas depois que a " _energia esquisita_ " passou por ele, a pulsação em sua cabeça e a dor sumiram. Ele havia passado uma mão pela parte de trás de sua cabeça, e seu cabelo ainda estava molhado com seu sangues, mas sua cabeça não estava mais cortada, não tinha nem mesmo um 'galo'. A única coisa que ele sentia era uma leve tontura, mas isso também logo passou. Ele tentou se limpar do sangue com a parte de dentro de sua jaqueta quando percebeu que o xerife junto de almas ambulâncias estavam chegando perto da cabine.

E como se aquilo não fosse demais, o xerife nem mesmo parecia preocupado com o que havia acontecido. Quero dizer, ele fez algumas perguntas que Chris pensou rápido para responder de alguma forma convincente sem dizer realmente a verdade, e o xerife concordou com tudo e o agradeceu antes de o pedir para comparecer a delegacia quando puder para deixar seu depoimento. E foi só isso. Agora o xerife só estava parado ali, esperando os bombeiros e alguns policiais que chegaram para entrar mais a fundo na reserva para buscar algumas pessoas que foram vistas desacordadas ali por perto, como se tudo aquilo fosse algo normal.

Chris estava, pela primeira vez, contemplando sua vida, e se perguntando se ter se mudado para Beacon Hills foi realmente uma boa ideia.  
  


Depois de mais ou menos uma hora, ele pode finalmente voltar para sua casa. Chris não quis ir junto de Kate porque ele sabia que ela estava… bem? Na verdade ele meio que não sabia de mais nada o que estava acontecendo ali, então ele só queria ir embora pra casa, tomar um banho, ver se Allison já havia voltado do boliche com aquele namoradinho sem graça dela, e então se trancar em seu escritório e ler seu Bestiário e tentar achar respostas para suas perguntas.  
  


Ao chegar em sua casa, Chris logo percebeu que Allison ainda estava fora, então ele só foi de uma vez para seu quarto pegar uma muda de roupa para poder tomar seu banho.  
  


Chris depois de descobrir sobre lobisomens quando criança, sempre imaginou que não teria como as coisas ficarem mais estranhas, então sim, ele ainda estava surpreso com tudo o que aconteceu aquela noite, mesmo ele tentando parecer seguro e certo de si mesmo, ele estava definitivamente assustado.  
  


O que o garoto havia dito mesmo? Kate estava… _possuída_? Ele nunca ouviu sobre algo do tipo acontecendo com alguém.

Chris terminou de se vestir e secar o cabelo antes de voltar a descer as escadas apressado até seu escritório, ele então entrou no cômodo e fechou a porta. Ele andou até uma das prateleiras cobrindo as paredes, e procurou por entre os vários livros, o Bestiário que ele mantinha camuflado entre um livro antigo e outro, e puxou o livro espesso de seu lugar entre um álbum de fotos e um livro antigo de receitas da família. O livro não tinha nome em sua capa de couro, e Chris teve cuidado em levar o livro até sua mesa e o abrir devagar para não rasgar as folhas que ficaram amareladas com o tempo.

Por incrível que pareça, o livro tinha um índice, porque a família Argent poderia ser tudo, menos desorganizada. Ele passou seus olhos rapidamente pelos títulos, logo achando a categoria _Demônios_ , e pulou para o página 137 do livro, vendo o título com letras curvadas e delicadas na folha. Ele virou a folha, e prontamente franziu o cenho. Ele então virou outra página, e outra, e mais uma, mas o resultado era o mesmo: as páginas estavam em branco. Ele continuou virando as páginas até ele encontrar um espaçamento estranho entre uma página e a outra, e percebeu que algumas folhas haviam sido arrancadas do Bestiário. Ele franziu ainda mais o cenho e se afastou um pouco da mesa.

Porque o livro estava daquele jeito? 

Fechando o livro com mais força do que ele provavelmente deveria usar, Chris voltou o livro na prateleira e saiu de seu escritório para a sala, indo direto para seu armário onde ele guardava suas bebidas mais fortes, e pegou um dos copos que ele já deixava por ali para esse tipo de ocasião.

Ele iria precisar de um pouco de álcool no seu sangue, se ele queria se manter são para passar essa noite.


	6. Tentando Socializar, Mas Está Difícil

_Oh meu Deus_ , Stiles achava que Laura era irritante antes, mas agora que ela sabe mais ou menos o que Stiles é, ela ficou _insuportável_ _._

Aquela manhã mesmo, ele estava dormindo, porque, você sabe, ele estava _cansado_ , ok? Ele gastou muita energia na noite anterior, e precisava descansar. Mas Laura Hale não sabe o significado de uma palavra maravilhosa chamada " _semancol_ " (que na verdade Stiles acha que não é realmente uma palavra que existe, mas enfim), e ligou no celular de Stiles às 4:15 da _madruga_ , gritando com ele para que este a explicasse exatamente o que havia acontecido na cabine, e Stiles ainda estava meio grogue e perdido em qual dia exatamente da semana eles estavam, então ele só a pediu pra falar mais baixo e devagar, porque ele não estava entendo nada.

Infelizmente para Stiles, ele passou as próximas duas horas e meia conversando com Laura e tentando explicar pra ela que ele era um Nefilim sem falar que ele era um Nefilim. No fim ela chegou a mesma conclusão de Talia, e disse que Stiles era um anjo, e Stiles não falou nada, imaginando que Laura provavelmente conversaria com sua mãe, e Talia a colocaria no lugar certo.

Enfim...

Seu dia não havia começado da melhor forma possível, e Erica estava sendo mais obnóxia que o normal. Sorrindo e cantarolando e mandando umas piscadelas óbvias para _Derek Hale_ entre todas as pessoas naquele refeitório. 

Ah sim, _Derek Hale._ O que dizer sobre essa pessoa que Stiles conhece a tão pouco tempo e já considera pacas. 

Okay, Stiles já conhecia Derek a bastante tempo, mas falando sério agora. O lobo estava, assim como Erica, agindo mais estranho que o normal. Ele nunca foi de conversar com Stiles na escola, geralmente ele fingia que Stiles não existia, mas hoje ele estava claramente evitando encontrar com o Nefilim. 

Todo mundo percebeu como Derek dava meia volta quando avistava Stiles andando no corredor, tanto que as pessoas paravam e até mesmo apontavam o acontecimento. E Stiles já estava começando a perder a paciência com a forma esquisita que Derek estava agindo. Quero dizer, não é como se Stiles também não estivesse se sentindo... hn... _Estranho_ com o que aconteceu. Tipo, Stiles não tinha um olfato apurado como os dos lobos, mas sua visão era muito boa, mesmo no escuro, e por mais que Derek não tenha falado nada, Stiles se lembra do olhar dele, da forma que o pomo de Adão dele mexeu quando Derek engoliu a seco, ou como ele mordeu o lábio inferior depois de umedecê-lo com a ponta da língua. Stiles se lembra da sensação excitante que correu por seu corpo antes de abrir a boca e chamar o lobo pelo nome, ele iria perguntar o que estava acontecendo, por que Derek o estava olhando daquela forma. Mas Derek simplesmente saiu correndo e desapareceu antes de que qualquer coisa pudesse ser dita.

Enfim, Stiles achava que o dia não podia ficar mais estranho, mas ele estava claramente subestimando as habilidades de Erica.

Ele olhou para um lado e viu Erica conversando animadoramente com Boyd, e então ele olhou para o outro lado e viu Dani, o melhor amigo de Jackson. Ele tentou um sorriso para o outro adolescente, mas esse apenas rolou os olhos e se voltou para o celular em sua mão. Stiles sentiu seu sorriso morrer e então voltou a olhar para a mesa. Ele não estava com fome, ele só queria ir logo embora pra casa. E pra piorar seu dia, Erica, aquela estranha, resolveu que seria uma boa ideia sentar na mesma mesa dos populares. Stiles sinceramente não sabia como ninguém o havia chutado dali ainda. Tipo, teve o Jackson enchendo o saco quando eles chegaram, vários olhares perdidos de Scott em sua direção, e Allison que pareceu querer falar algo, mas logo mudou de ideia e mudou o olhar de direção. Mas tirando isso, ninguém realmente falou alguma coisa. O que era estranho, _muito estranho_ , mas Stiles não iria olhar os dentes do cavalo ali, então ele apenas permaneceu em silêncio.

Ele ergueu seu olhar da mesa, e quase pulou do banco quando deu de cara com Derek o encarando do outro lado da mesa. Eles ficaram uns sérios vários segundo se encarando, e então a coisa mais incrível que Stiles já viu, aconteceu.

Derek Hale corou e então desviou o olhar.

Stiles sentiu seu próprio rosto esquentar por algum motivo desconhecido, e tentou acalmar seu coração quando Erica o olhou curiosa. O adolescente apenas afastou a curiosidade da loira com um aceno de mão, e começou a tentar fazer Derek o olhar nos olhos de novo ao se inclinar para frente e para os lados, seguindo de olhos maravilhados, os movimentos de Derek.

“Derek?” Chamou Stiles, mas o lobo continuou o ignorando, o que só fez aumentar a determinação de Stiles. “Derek? Olhe pra mim.” Stiles viu Derek retesar ao seu comando, e o lobo lentamente voltou seu olhar cauteloso para Stiles.

O garoto observou com a boca seca, a forma com que os olhos de Derek passeavam pelo seu rosto. A expressão dele era algo que Stiles não conseguia decifrar, e okay, Stiles admitia ter passado tempo demais apenas encarando a boca entreaberta de Derek. Os dois se encararam por um tempo, e Stiles sabia que os outros adolescentes na mesa os estavam olhando. Mas ele ignorou isso porque Derek estava o olhando de uma forma intensa e seu foco estava totalmente em Stiles.   
  


Stiles podia sentir sua energia praticamente cantar em seu corpo, ele sentia toda sua energia vibrar, e teve de forçar suas asas a continuarem invisíveis, porque aparentemente, sua energia estava reconhecendo Derek como um possível companheiro. E quando ele se refere a companheiro, ele quer dizer de uma forma romântica, tipo _namorado_ , e suas asas queriam sair e mostrar sua grandeza ou algo ridículo do tipo.

_Ai. Meu. Deus. Eu estou me transformando num pavão!_

Okay, agora as coisas estavam ficando realmente ridículas. Quero dizer, não é como se Stiles nunca tivesse reparado na beleza de Derek, tipo, Stiles tem olhos que enxergam, então, é, Derek Hale é gostoso e quente como o inferno. Mas é só isso. Stiles o acha bonito, assim como ele acha que Dani é bonito. Até mesmo Jackson e todo seu jeito filho da puta de ser era bonito. Mas era só isso. Beleza exterior. E Stiles gostava de pensar que ele não era esse tipo de pessoa que só via o rosto dos outros e ignorava como a pessoa realmente era. Quero dizer, ele não namoraria Jackson, não que Jackson fosse querer alguma coisa com Stiles, mas só pra dar um exemplo. 

É como seu pai diz: " _por fora bela viola, por dentro pão bolorento_ ", ou alguma coisa assim.

Enfim, Stiles não conhecia Derek ao ponto de o categorizar como algo mais do que um conhecido de um amigo, sério. Tipo, ele e Derek nunca interagiram realmente entre si, e se eles já trocaram mais de dez palavras, era muito. Então Stiles não está entendendo qual é a de sua energia ficando toda vibrante com a atenção que Derek estava dando para ele. 

E qual era a de Derek também? Por que ele estava agindo daquela forma?   


Stiles estreitou os olhos na direção de Derek, repentinamente desconfiado de alguma coisa, e viu o lobo franzir o cenho confuso.   


Será que Derek estava tramando alguma coisa contra ele? Tá, realmente era estranho eles estarem sentados ali. Quero dizer, por que eles estavam ali? Tirando Erica, ninguém ali naquela mesa gostava ou aturava Stiles, então por que ele estava ali?

Será que Stiles fez alguma coisa ontem a noite na casa dos Hale que ele não se lembra? Quero dizer, ele estava sonolento... Mas ele se lembra claramente de Derek o encarando. Era Derek quem o estava olhando como se ele fosse a coca no deserto ontem a noite, e não ao contrário. E era Derek quem estava agindo estranho hoje também. 

Stiles mudou seu olhar de Derek para Erica, esta sorria cheia de dentes para Boyd que parecia se divertir com a situação.

Ele deu uma cotovelada na loira, que se virou para o olhar irritada. 

“Vamos para o meu escritório?” Perguntou Stiles com um sorriso forçado, e Erica logo entendeu que ele queria sair dali para conversar com ela em particular. Então ela apenas rolou os olhos e mandou um olhar acusador na direção de Derek, este que parecia desanimado, antes de se levantar e esperar Stiles a arrastar para fora do refeitório.   
  
  


“Okay,” Começou Stiles ao saírem do refeitório e pararem no meio do corredor. “Desembucha.”

“Ugh, eu queria te contar, mas eu não posso.” Erica parecia estar realmente irritada com o assunto, então Stiles imaginou ser algo sério.

“É algum tipo de segredo? Por que o Derek tá agindo mais estranho que o normal hoje? Isso tem alguma coisa haver com esse segredo, né? Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz? Porque se foi, eu não consigo me lembrar de nada, e eu odeio não lembrar das coisas...”

“Hey, calma, okay? Você não fez nada de errado, é só o Derek sendo Derek e agindo como um idiota porque ele não sabe como se comunicar como uma pessoa normal.” Erica rolou os olhos, abanando uma mão, e Stiles fez uma careta.

“Mas isso tem alguma coisa haver comigo, não tem? Por que nós estávamos sentados na mesa deles? Eu pensei que você não os aturasse.”

“Eu posso abrir uma exceção...” A loira abriu um sorriso de lado, e Stiles grunhiu desanimado.

“Você está falando do Boyd, não é? Eu vi você cheia de dentes pra cima dele...”

“Awn... Não precisa ficar com ciúmes,” explicou Erica dando uns tapinhas no rosto de Stiles e ignorando a carranca do mesmo. “Você sempre será meu primeiro amor.” Terminou ela, deixando um beijo vermelho na bochecha de Stiles. O garoto fez cara de nojo antes de passar a mão no local para tentar tirar a marca de batom dali. Erica apenas ria.

“Ugh, eu odeio você. E você está mudando de assunto.” Erica deu um sorrisinho sem graça.

“Desculpe, eu realmente não posso falar nada, _Bro Code_ e tals… mas talvez se você conversasse com Derek...”

“Não! Definitivamente não! Sempre que eu tento conversar com ele, ele me encara com aquelas sobrancelhas do julgamento dele e me faz sentir como se eu estivesse vivendo minha vida da forma errada.” Erica rolou os olhos dessa vez, mas Stiles sabia que sua amiga já estava acostumada com todo seu drama.

“Apenas tente conversar com ele, okay? As coisas vão ser diferentes dessa vez. Acredite em mim.” Ela parecia confiante, e o olhava nos olhos de forma decidida. Então Stiles apenas suspirou cansado, e fez uma careta.

“Mas eu não irei começar uma conversa com ele! Se ele quer falar comigo, ele que venha me procurar...” Terminou Stiles resmungando e olhando para o chão. Erica contou isso como uma vitória, e abriu um sorriso brilhante antes de voltar a puxar Stiles para dentro do refeitório, e de volta para a mesa.   
  


****   
  
  
  


Stiles estava jogando sua mochila no banco traseiro, discutindo com Erica sobre os prós e contras sobre ter um furão como animal de estimação, quando o garoto sentiu seus "sentidos aranha" o alertar de que alguém estava o encarando

Ele virou o rosto para poder olhar por cima do ombro, e quase pulou um metro de altura com o susto que levou ao dar de cara com Derek Hale. O outro adolescente estava mais perto do que ele esperava. 

Ele mando um olhar reprovador para Erica, essa estava rindo de sua cara, e Stiles só queria esganar a garota porque ela obviamente havia percebido Derek chegando e não falou nada.   


“Stiles.” Derek chamou parecendo meio sem graça, e Stiles mudou seu olhar para ele.

“Derek.” O adolescente em questão desviou o olhar para suas mãos antes de olhar para cima e então voltar a o olhar. Stiles ergueu uma sobrancelha.

“É... Eu, eu não sei se você sabe, mas hoje a noite, Lydia irá fazer uma festa na casa dela. Por causa do Halloween, e sei lá...” O rosto de Derek estava começando a ficar vermelho, e ele definitivamente não estava olhando Stiles nos olhos. A expressão dele estava estranha, com as sobrancelhas franzidas como se ele estivesse com raiva ou alguma coisa assim. As pontas das orelhas dele estavam mais avermelhadas do que suas bochechas, e o olhar dele estava focado em algum lugar na testa de Stiles. “Se você quiser ir... A festa começa às oito...”

Stiles fez uma careta meio sem graça, e olhou para Erica uma última vez antes de se voltar para Derek.

“Uhn, obrigado por me convidar?” Stiles viu Derek forçar um sorriso, e tentou se explicar melhor. “Quero dizer, não é que eu não queira participar, ou que eu não fique feliz em ser convidado, porque eu fico feliz, sério, tipo, eu nunca imaginei que seria convidado para uma das festas da Lydia? Enfim, eu até iria, mas meu pai não gosta que eu fique fora de casa a noite em dia de semana por casa das aulas no dia seguinte e tals. Então... É, eu não posso ir... Mas obrigado por ter me convidado!” Se apressou Stiles em terminar de explicar ao ver Derek visivelmente desanimar. O lobo estava finalmente o olhando nos olhos, mas ele tinha uma expressão tão triste no rosto, que Stiles se sentiu como sendo a pior pessoa no mundo.

Derek suspirou desanimado, seus ombros caíram com o movimento, e Stiles podia sentir seu coração apertar com a expressão desolada de Derek.   


“Mas!" Derek voltou seu olhar para Stiles quando ele voltou a falar.” Amanhã, Erica e eu iremos pro Arcade jogar um pouco,” Stiles deu de ombros, e assistiu de forma aliviada os olhos de Derek se arregalaram em um brilho encorajado. “Se você quiser vir com a gente, é só nos encontrar aqui no estacionamento amanhã depois do término das aulas.”

Stiles sentiu seu peito se encher de um sentimento quente quando Derek abriu um sorriso que alcançou seus olhos, os deixando menores e mais brilhantes. Sua energia vibrando satisfeita em ter conseguido fazer Derek sorrir daquela forma. E Stiles sabia que ele estava encarando, porque Erica teve de o dar uma cotovelada para o fazer acordar de seu transe. Stiles piscou seus olhos, percebendo que Derek ainda o sorria.

“Vocês não irão se importar se eu for junto?” Perguntou Derek, e Erica foi quem respondeu dessa vez.

“Quanto mais gente, melhor, certo?” Ela sorriu com mais dentes do que era preciso, mas Derek pareceu não se importar, e apenas continuou a sorrir.

“Okay, eu encontro com vocês amanhã então...” Ele começou a andar para trás, ainda sorrindo para Stiles antes de acenar e então virar em seus calcanhares e seguir para seu carro do outro lado do estacionamento.

Stiles ainda o viu entrar no Camaro preto, antes de se voltar de boca aberta, para Erica. A loira tinha um sorriso feroz demais no rosto, e Stiles não sabia como interpretar a situação.

" _Eu não vou falar com ele! Se ele quiser falar comigo, ele que venha me procurar_!" Zombou Erica numa voz que não parecia nada com a de Stiles, e o adolescente tentou dar uma cotovelada nela, mas a loira foi mais rápida, se esquivando o rindo da cara avermelhada de Stiles.

"Eu não consegui me conter, ok? Você viu a cara dele de derrotado? Parecia que alguém tinha atropelado o cachorrinho dele!" Se explicou Stiles ao gesticular de forma exagerada na direção que Derek sumiu mais cedo, e Erica riu mais um pouco. O adolescente franziu o cenho antes de bagunçar um pouco o próprio cabelo, confuso com a situação. “O quê, exatamente, acabou de acontecer?”

“Eu acho que você tem um encontro amanhã.” Cantarolou Erica, dançando até a porta do passageiro do jeep antes de entrar no carro. Stiles a olhou horrorizado, correndo para o outro lado do carro e subindo rápido no jeep.

“Eu _não_ tenho um encontro amanhã, Erica. Você vai estar lá também!”

“Não é como se nós não pudéssemos dar um jeito nisso...” Stiles se virou lentamente para olhar Erica com o olhar mais ameaçador que ele conseguia usar nela.

“Se você arrumar alguma desculpa pra me deixar sozinho com o Derek amanhã, eu _juro_ que da próxima vez que você acordar e se olhar no espelho, você irá se ver sem sobrancelhas, e na sua testa estará escrito: _eu te avisei_.”

Erica jogou a cabeça pra trás, rindo tão alto que o cara que estava passando do lado de fora ao lado do jeep, deu um pulo de susto. Stiles apenas estreitou os olhos, esperando a histeria de Erica passar.   
Ela tirou uma lágrima do canto de um dos olhos.

“Ai, Stiles, você é tão dramático...” Ela riu mais um pouco, e Stiles fez bico. “Olha, eu não vou inventar desculpa nenhuma, okay? Eu não vou te deixar sozinho com o _Lobo Mal_ , não se preocupe.”

Stiles resmungou mais um pouco antes de ligar o jeep, e finalmente sair do estacionamento.


	7. Tentando Socializar, E Não Está Tão Difícil Assim

Derek ergueu o olhar do chão ao ouvir o som do motor do jeep, e viu o carro azul entrar no estacionamento do Arcade. Com seu coração batendo mais rápido, ele tentou arrumar sua postura, olhando rapidamente para suas roupas, tentando achar qualquer sujeira que tenha misteriosamente surgido enquanto ele estava parado contra seu carro esperando os dois adolescente chegarem. Não achando nada, ele voltou a observar Stiles e Erica sairem do jeep. Os dois amigos discutindo em voz baixa sobre alguma coisa que Derek não podia distinguir, enquanto Erica tentava arrumar a gola da camisa azul e cinza xadrez que Stiles usava por cima de uma camiseta com o logo do Batman, porém o garoto estapeou as mãos da loira pra longe dele, fazendo uma careta, mas Erica não parecia nem um pouco incomodada com aquilo.

"Hey," chamou Stiles ao chegarem perto de Derek, passando uma mão pelo cabelo antes de colocar as mãos nos bolsos de seu jeans escuro. O olhar dele parecia indeciso, mas Derek tentou ignorar isso para abrir um sorriso pequeno na direção dele.

"Hey…" 

Os dois garotos ficaram em silêncio, com Stiles ainda meio perdido, e Derek o olhando nos olhos por alguns segundos antes de desviar o olhar para seus próprios pés meio sem jeito.

Erica que observava os dois garotos, esperou por mais algum tempo pra ver se acontecia alguma coisa, mas depois que ela percebeu que nenhum dos dois falaria nada, ela rolou os olhos, e então chegou mais perto de Stiles, dando uma cotovelada no mesmo e o mandando um olhar significativo quando este reclamou de dor e a olhou irritado.

" _Heeey_! Então, nós vamos ficar os três parados aqui fora como idiotas, ou o que?" Questionou Erica, já segurando os dois garotos pelo braço e os arrastando para fora do estacionamento para entrar no estabelecimento. Stiles reclamando de um lado, e Derek com os olhos arregalados do outro.

O lugar não estava exatamente lotado, já que além de ser começo de semana, ainda era o meio da tarde, então eles passaram reto da área de alimentação, e seguiram mais para os fundos onde os fliperamas e outros jogos ficavam.

Derek suspirou aliviado quando Erica finalmente o soltou para arrastar Stiles até o caixa onde eles comprariam as fichas.  
  


O beta estava nervoso e estranhamente animado com aquilo. Ele sinceramente pensou que, depois de Stiles ter recusado seu convite para a festa de Lydia, nunca mais ele teria coragem ou uma chance de perguntar a Stiles se ele gostaria de sair junto dele para algum lugar. Quero dizer, não que Stiles esteja saindo com ele, até porque Erica também estava alí, e eles não estavam em um encontro, eles só estavam ali como _possíveis_ amigos, o que para Derek que sempre achou que Stiles o odiava, já era algo incrível. 

Stiles não estava parecendo realmente muito animado com aquilo tudo, mas Derek iria pegar aquela chance e tentaria mudar a opinião de Stiles sobre si.  
  


Ele se apressou até o caixa ao ver Stiles começar a tirar a carteira do bolso, e tirou sua própria, pegando algumas notas e as colocando na bancada, recebendo um olhar questionador de Stiles e um sorriso enorme de Erica. Derek sentiu seu rosto esquentar com a atenção, e desviou o olhar enquanto guardava de volta sua carteira.  
  


"Eu pago, já que eu estou invadindo os planos de vocês dois e… é..." Se explicou Derek ao dar de ombros meio sem jeito, perdendo a cara imprecionada de Stiles e o aumentar do sorriso de Erica, a mesma pegando as fichas que a moça no caixa colocou em cima da bancada.

" _Tão_ cavalheiro…" Trilhou Erica mexendo as sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva enquanto guardava as fichas nos bolsos de sua jaqueta e dava cotoveladas em Stiles ao mesmo tempo. Stiles reclamou de dor de novo, fazendo uma careta na direção da loira, antes de voltar sua atenção para Derek.

"Obrigado por isso... você claramente é mais educado do que uma certa garota loira que eu conhe-! _Aí_! _Erica_! Para com _isso_!" Reclamou Stiles ao receber mais cotoveladas de Erica, agora mais violenta.

"Olhe lá como você fala de mim, _Stilinski_! Eu sou perfeitamente educada!" Contestou a loira, jogando o cabelo por cima do ombro e acertando o rosto de Stiles com os fios no processo, antes de começar a andar até o fliperama mais próximo, os outros dois adolescentes a seguindo.

"Você nunca pagou pelas fichas! E ainda gasta as minhas quando perde todas as suas!" Apontou Stiles, surpreendendo Derek ao segurá-lo pelo braço de forma firme, tirar Erica da frente da máquina ao empurrá-la com o quadril, e colocar Derek no lugar dela. O beta o olhou de olhos arregalados, ignorando Erica que reclamava enquanto se recostava a máquina. "Como você comprou as fichas, nada mais justo que você começar!" Apontou Stiles, soltando Derek para lutar com Erica para conseguir pegar uma ficha do bolso dela e colocar na máquina.

Derek finalmente focou no fliperama, e viu que era _Metal Slug_ o jogo. Fazia muitos anos que ele não jogava aquilo, mas ele queria ir bem no jogo, até porque Stiles estava logo ali, assistindo tudo o que ele fazia...

O beta sentiu sua vergonha voltar com a força de um trem em cima dele, e um fio de dúvida começou a se enrolar em seu estômago.  
  


Stiles estaria olhando tudo o que ele fazia! E se ele fizesse algo estranho? Não que Derek ache que ele faz coisas estranhas, ele não faz, mas… _e se ele fizer?_ Ou então… e se ele tropeçar enquanto anda? Ou andar de uma forma estranha? Ou perder na primeira fase do jogo? Ou não conseguir jogar porque ele sabe que _Stiles está logo ali olhando tudo!?_  
  


Okay, calma… Derek precisava relaxar. Então ele respirou fundo uma vez, de forma discreta, enquanto Stiles e Erica discutiam sobre o recorde da máquina e a música de abertura do jogo tocava.

"Eu- eu não sou muito bom nesse jogo… quero dizer, eu não jogo ele faz algum tempo…" explicou Derek meio envergonhado, olhando para os dois amigos pelo canto dos olhos, e tentando relembrar como os botões funcionavam enquanto ele escolhia um jogador.

Erica abriu mais um sorriso enorme antes de se afastar de Stiles para se jogar às costas de Derek.

"Não precisa se preocupar com isso, Derek! Ninguém é muito bom nesse jogo. A não ser pelo Stiles, porque ele é um _nerd_."

" _Hey_!" Reclamou Stiles com uma expressão ofendida. "Você também é nerd! E Metal Slug é o melhor jogo que já inventaram na história dos video-games!" Ele cruzou os braços e ergueu o nariz de um jeito metido. "Eu não posso fazer nada se você não consegue passar mais de três fases seguidas." Erica bufou de uma forma quase zombeteira antes de voltar sua atenção a Derek.

"Você ouviu isso? Pode uma pessoa estar mais errada?"

"Bom … Metal Slug não é exatamente _ruim_ …" comentou Derek sentindo seu rosto esquentar de novo, e Stiles soltou uma exclamação vitoriosa ao apontar de forma brusca, um dedo na direção de Derek.

" _Há_! Eu disse! Eu sabia que você não poderia ser uma pessoa tão ruim assim, Derek! Eu sabia! E agora," Stiles falou chegando mais perto e empurrando um pouco Erica para que ele pudesse ficar mais perto de Derek, e o beta arregalou os olhos mais uma vez quando Stiles passou um braço por cima de seus ombros. "Você e eu somos melhores amigos! Porque Erica obviamente não sabe apreciar um bom jogo de verdade."

"Você só diz isso porque não consegue me vencer no _Street Fighter_." Apontou Erica aparecendo do outro lado de Derek, e o beta estava tentando a todo custo ignorar a aproximação de Stiles que ainda não havia tirado o braço de cima de seus ombros e agora se apoiava mais em Derek para poder discutir com Erica mais de perto.

Derek tentou muito se concentrar no jogo e ignorar a presença, o calor, o cheiro, a voz e a sensação misturada que Stiles causava em seu corpo, mas estava _difícil_. Principalmente porque Erica não ajudava. Ao invés dela se afastar para que Stiles também se afastasse, ela resolveu que faria um dos ombros de Derek de mesa, para que ela conseguisse conversar mais de perto com Stiles por trás da cabeça de Derek, o que apenas fez com que _Stiles_ não saísse de sua posição, _o que por sua vez_ , fez com que Derek perdesse totalmente seu foco para seu nervosismo e ansiedade, e perdesse a rodada ainda na primeira fase.

Erica impediu Stiles de jogar o resto das chances de Derek, apontando que se Stiles começasse, eles ficariam o resto da tarde toda ali, mas ela cedeu a ideia de Stiles ajudar Derek a passar as fases ao dar conselhos sobre quais armas usar e quando as trocar. 

De alguma forma milagrosa, o nervosismo de Derek foi passando. Ele não sabia dizer se era o jogo o que o estava distraindo, ou se ele simplesmente estava se acostumando com a aproximação de Stiles a suas costas, mas ele estava definitivamente menos ansioso, e _dez vezes mais_ animado, até porque _Stiles estava o ajudando a passar fases no fliperama!_  
  


Stiles era tão animado e empolgado, ele parecia ter se esquecido de sua desconfiança sobre Derek, e trocado isso por empolgação. Ele pulava junto quando o personagem pulava, ele apontava de forma animada pra tela da máquina e chegava mais perto das costas de Derek quando percebia que a fase estava terminando, parecendo segurar a respiração até que Derek concluísse a parte final. 

Derek ainda estava um pouco nervoso porque ele estava com medo de fazer alguma coisa ou dizer alguma coisa que faria Stiles se lembrar de que ele não gosta de Derek, mas, _bom_ , no momento, talvez o melhor a se fazer seja aproveitar o agora.

Quando as vidas de Derek no jogo terminaram, eles passaram para a próxima máquina, e Derek se animou ao ver que era _Mortal Kombat_. Ele tentou não inflar muito com a expressão impressionada de Stiles quando ele venceu todas as rodadas tanto contra Erica, como contra Stiles. Ele até conseguiu sorrir mais aberto quando Stiles pediu uma revanche.

A próxima máquina era _The king of Fighters,_ o 95. Derek preferiria o 97 porque era o que tinha os lutadores com os quais ele estava mais acostumado a jogar, mas ele também não jogava aquele jogo a um tempo, e jogar no fliperama não era igual jogar no palystation 2 que Laura tinha a alguns anos atrás, então ele não se saiu tão bem quanto no jogo anterior, mas ele não se sentiu decepcionado realmente em perder para Stiles. 

Erica aparentemente era a especialista em _Street Fighter_ , e venceu rapidamente Derek que nunca se lembra realmente das sequências para os golpes especiais, e Stiles ao que tudo indicava não ligava muito para o jogo apesar dele gostar da animação de 1995, o que apenas fez Derek se animar mais, pois os dois aparentemente dividiam um _crush_ no Vega. 

Eles ainda passaram pelas outras máquinas, a que eles tinham de acertar a maior quantidade de cestas, o de corrida (tanto o de moto, quanto o de carro. O de moto foi meio estranho porque a moto era pequena, mas o de carro, se Erica não tivesse entrado na frente da tela quando percebeu que Stiles perderia para Derek, o beta teria vencido dos dois.), o de dança (que Derek se recusou a jogar por aproximadamente cinco minutos, até que Stiles se virou para ele com a melhor expressão de cachorro sem dono que Derek já viu na vida), as outras máquinas com jogos de luta (Stiles definitivamente roubou de alguma forma misteriosa no _Samurai Shodown_ , mas não tinha problema, até porque Derek havia ganhado no _X-Man_ ), e o de tática (que era o que você precisava usar uma arma como controle, e que a Erica era mestre, ela não perdia nenhum alvo e dificilmente era ferida).

No fim, ainda sobrou uma ficha que eles não sabiam realmente onde gastar, mas aí Derek viu a máquina de pelúcia quase escondida num canto, e uma coragem repentina tomou posse de seu corpo.

"Eu posso?" Questionou Derek ao estender uma mão na direção de Stiles, este analisava a ficha enquanto Erica apontava os prós de gastar a ficha no jogo de tática onde os três sabiam que só ela era realmente boa. 

Stiles ergueu a cabeça, uma expressão curiosa no rosto quando ele mudou seu olhar da mão de Derek para o rosto do mesmo. E então ele e Erica trocaram um olhar, antes dele dar de ombros, e colocar a ficha na mão de Derek.

"Você comprou as fichas," começou a explicar Stiles antes de colocar as mãos nos bolsos e rir um sorriso despreocupado. "Nada mais justo que você escolher como gastar a última."

Derek sorriu de volta, olhando rapidamente para o rosto questionador de Erica, e então dando meia volta para andar até a máquina de pegar pelúcia, os outros dois adolescente o seguindo de perto.

Assim que Stiles e Erica perceberam o destino de Derek, os dois começaram a reclamar, e Derek apertou o passo, ainda mais decidido.

" _Derek_ , você não pode gastar sua última ficha nessa máquina! Todo mundo sabe que esses negócios só existem pra te fazer perder dinheiro!" Racionalizou Stiles de uma forma quase irritada se não fosse o tom de curiosidade nos olhos dele.

"Stiles tem razão, não importa se você tem ótimos reflexos, esse negócio não é de _Deus_." Apontou Erica, estreitando os olhos de forma desconfiada para Derek enquanto se recostava a máquina e olhava o beta colocar a ficha.

Derek não respondeu nada, se concentrando no que ele queria fazer, e Stiles parou ao seu outro lado, resmungando e olhando as pelúcias dentro do vidro.

Derek observou os olhos castanhos de Stiles passarem por todos os animais, até parar em um deles, e um sorriso divertido abrir em seu rosto. Ele apontou na direção da pelúcia com um dedo.

"Olha! É você, Derek! Com jaqueta de couro e tudo!"

Levou alguma segundos para Erica começar a rir, e então Derek franziu o cenho e tirou sua atenção do rosto de Stiles para as pelúcias na máquina, e depois de seguir a direção do dedo de Stiles, viu um lobo preto de pelúcia que ao invés de estar de quatro, estava reto como uma pessoa, mas ele era obviamente um lobo, com quatro patas, uma calda grossa felpuda e orelhas pontudas e peludas, um focinho comprido com uma expressão séria no rosto apesar dos olhos grandes e brilhantes, e uma jaqueta de couro igualmente preta. Até os olhos do lobo eram verdes, e Derek sentiu seu rosto esquentar ao notar isso. 

Mas tudo isso apenas o fez ter mais certeza do que ele queria fazer. Então ele apertou o botão para começar a contagem do tempo e segurou o volante para poder mexer o braço mecânico dentro da máquina.

O lobo de pelúcia estava por cima dos outros brinquedos, mas ele estava muito perto do buraco por onde você deve derrubar a pelúcia, então Derek precisava tentar não ir muito para frente ou muito para trás. Ele focou seu olhar no brinquedo e mexeu de forma cuidadosa o braço mecânico, o posicionando exatamente em cima do lobo antes de ver o braço mecânico começar a descer devagar. 

Os três adolescentes pareceram segurar a respiração enquanto o pegador de ferro chegava mais perto. E então a mão mecânica parou em cima do lobo, amassando ele junto das outras pelúcias antes de começar a fechar as garras e subir lentamente mais uma vez.

Derek soltou a respiração numa risada, relaxando os ombros enquanto Stiles e Erica comemoravam ao verem o lobo preso no agarre do braço mecânico. Erica pulava animada olhando o lobo de pelúcia chegar mais perto do buraco de saída, e Stiles dava um soco no ar de forma empolgada, sorrindo como se ele próprio tivesse conseguido pegar o lobo de pelúcia.

Derk se abaixou para pegar o lobo quando este apareceu na saída da máquina, e se levantou com um sorriso vitorioso, ignorando as mãos estendidas de Erica em sua direção, para oferecer a pelúcia para Stiles.

Stiles pareceu surpreso, e até mesmo a risada de Erica parou por um momento. 

Derek sabia que ele estava corando, e seu coração não poderia estar batendo mais forte, mas ele estava animado, e seu sorriso se recusava a diminuir. Ele olhou Stiles nos olhos, e mexeu um pouco a pelúcia para chamar atenção para o brinquedo em suas mãos.

"Pra você, por ter me convidado…" 

Stiles ainda o olhou surpreso por mais um tempo antes de mudar o olhar para o lobo de pelúcia nas mãos de Derek, e seu sorriso voltou a aparecer antes dele pegar a pelúcia de forma cuidadosa para a olhar mais de perto.

"Obrigado…" agradeceu Stiles, alisando a jaqueta do lobo de pelúcia e acariciando de forma delicada uma das orelhas pontudas.  
  


Então talvez Derek tenha ficado um pouquinho nervoso no começo do passeio deles, e perdido algumas chances de puxar uma conversa com Stiles, como os olhos ameaçadores de Erica gritavam para ele fazer, mas ele não acha que foi de todo perdido a tarde deles. Ele conseguiu passar tempo com Stiles como um _felizmente futuro amigo,_ coisa que ele nunca pensou que aconteceria depois do desastre que foi o encontro deles quando ainda crianças, Derek também descobriu mais coisas sobre Stiles, como por exemplo, a forma com que ele se foca tanto no jogo quando está tentando ajudar alguém que parece que ele está sentindo a dificuldade do outro, e como ele parecer não conseguir realmente ficar muito tempo parado, sempre mexendo as mãos e trocando o peso de uma perna para a outra, ou então a forma com que os olhos dele brilham quando desafiado a alguma coisa, e Derek também não pode esquecer da forma com que o outro adolescente aparentemente não consegue ficar quieto, sempre comentando ou resmungando alguma coisa; Derek sempre achou que Erica era a falante e que Stiles era o mais quieto, mas aparentemente, Stiles só precisava se sentir mais confortável para começar a falar mais, e ele e Erica simplesmente não se calavam. E Derek pensou que isso o deixaria irritado ou algo do tipo, mas no fim ele só achava tudo aquilo cativante. Ver Stiles discutindo e brigando com Erica era como assistir a si mesmo e Laura num dia normal, só que mais amigável e com menos garras. Eles se tratavam como irmãos, e Derek gostava de saber que Stiles tinha alguém assim na vida dele.  
  


Os três decidiram comer alguma coisa na área de alimentação antes de ir embora, e então eles seguiram até lá, com Stiles na frente, sorrindo para o lobo de pelúcia em suas mãos e pensando em voz alta qual nome ele deveria colocar no lobo, enquanto Derek e Erica seguiam mais atrás.

Erica chegou mais perto de Derek de forma discreta antes de o empurrar de forma amigável com um ombro. Derek mudou seu olhar focado no rosto de Stiles, para baixo, encontrando o sorriso satisfeito de Erica, e as sobrancelhas insinuantes dela.

Ela mexeu os lábios, formando palavras sem falar realmente nada, e Derek leu ela dizer " _mandou bem, nerd_ ", e Derek sorriu, pensando que sim, no fim, tudo deu certo.  
  
  
  
  


###  
  
  
  
  
  


Chris estava quase arrancando os próprios cabelos tentando entender o que raios estava acontecendo naquela cidade.

Ele achava que ele estaria fugindo de seus problemas quando resolveu se mudar para Beacon Hills com sua filha logo após se despedir de seu pai, este que estava em seus últimos dias de vida no hospital, e não queria seus filhos por perto o vendo morrer cada vez mais a cada dia que se passava. Mas parece que o problema seguiu ele pra lá.  
  


Primeiro, uma semana depois de sua mudança, o médico de seu pai o liga avisando que Gerard havia morrido, e o corpo seria cremado como foi decidido entre eles enquanto seu pai ainda estava vivo e lúcido. E então sua irmã surgindo do nada na cidade e pedindo para ficar por um tempo na casa dele, e então um belo dia quando ele e sua irmã vão participar de uma reunião com a Alfa Hale, Chris descobre que sua irmã, aparentemente estava possuída. O que, _bizarro_. Mas enfim, aconteceu. E como se isso já não fosse o suficiente, um dos adolescentes na cidade aparentemente consegue _exorcizar demônios_ e emitir luz como se ele fosse um enorme farol com duas pernas encaminhando demônios de volta para o inferno ou sei lá para que lugar essas coisas iam. E aí quando Chris resolve pesquisar para tentar entender o que está acontecendo, ele descobre que _alguém_ mexeu em seu Bestiário e de _alguma forma milagrosa_ apagou algumas das páginas e arrancou outras. As páginas arrancadas, no fim Chris às encontrou dentro da gaveta no quarto que sua irmã estava ficando, e ele descobriu que as páginas explicavam como exatamente você deve fazer um ritual para chamar um demônio, e como escrever um contrato para criar o pacto. Chris obviamente ficou horrorizado ao ver que o demônio em específico que Kate havia invocado, era um demônio comedor de almas humanas, o que, pra ser bem sincero, explicava as mortes que aconteceram por um tempo na cidade depois que sua irmã chegou. Mas enfim, aparentemente, Kate não estava mais possuída, e o demônio estava literalmente nos quintos dos infernos. Infelizmente, ou não, Chris ainda não tinha certeza, sua irmã não saiu ilesa de seu exorcismo. A luz que saiu do corpo de Stiles queimou a retina dela, e Kate também havia se trancado dentro de sua própria mente, tendo acessos de raiva aleatoriamente, e resmungando sobre “ _decepção_ ” e “ _família_ ”. 

A psicóloga no caso de Kate, dizia que ela sofreu um choque muito grande com o acidente que ela sofreu (Chris teve de inventar uma história sobre uma lâmpada explodindo muito perto dos olhos dela, o que obviamente os médicos não acreditaram muito até porque não havia resquício nenhum de vidro nos olhos de Kate, mas ninguém tinha uma ideia melhor do que poderia ter acontecido), e isso a fez regredir para dentro dela mesma. O que obrigou Chris a enviar Kate para uma casa de tratamento fora da cidade, onde Kate teria o cuidado que ela precisava e pessoas atendendo ela 24 horas por dia. Não que Chris tenha ficado muito triste quando percebeu que teria de manter Kate longe… _Então_ …

Depois de perceber que não descobriria muita coisa com o Bestiário, Chris foi tentar investigar mais sobre Stiles, o tal exorcista luminoso, e descobriu que a desgraça era o filho único do xerife, o que dificultava as coisas, porém esclarecia outras. No fim ele tentou seguir o garoto pra ver se pegava ele aprontando algo estranho, mas descobriu que isso também seria difícil quando viu mais de uma vez durante as semanas que ele tentou o seguir, Derek, um dos filhos da Alfa Hale, e Erica uma das betas, andando sempre junto do adolescente para cima e para baixo pelas ruas de Beacon Hills, o que significava que se Chris chegasse muito perto, ou os seguisse demais, eles acabariam descobrindo.  
  


E como coisa ruim nunca vem desacompanhada, Chris começou a perceber como sua filha, Allison, estava agindo estranho, parecendo mais nervosa e desconfiada que o normal. Ele até tentou conversar com ela para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo, e descobriu que Allison não estava se dando muito bem com o _namoradinho_ dela; aparentemente ela havia começado a perceber que ele não era tão leal quanto ela imaginava. Chris obviamente viu vermelho, já planejando a morte do menino ao pensar que ele havia traído Allison, mas de acordo com Allison, não era isso, Scott era perfeitamente fiel na relação deles, era outro motivo que a estava fazendo mudar ideia sobre o tal garoto, mas ela parecia não querer entrar em detalhes. E então, aproveitando a deixa, Chris resolveu perguntar para Allison sobre Stiles, já que eles estudavam na mesma escola e estavam no mesmo ano, mas Allison só pareceu ficar meio tensa com o assunto e disse que não tinha muito o que falar sobre Stiles, já que eles não eram amigos apesar de dividirem algumas aulas. Ele ainda perguntou para Allison se ela não tinha nenhum outro problema acontecendo, porque ela estava muito tensa, mas Allison apenas disse que estava tudo bem, que a tensão dela era por causa das provas que seus professores aparentemente estão planejando aplicar antes do feriado . 

Percebendo que sua filha não o diria qual era o problema realmente e vendo que ela também não tinha nenhuma informação pertinente sobre Stiles que não fosse sobre a amizade eterna dele com Erica e agora com Derek, Chris deixou sua filha no quarto dela estudando, e desceu de volta para a sala, que ele teria passado reto para chegar na cozinha, mas foi obrigado a parar no meio do caminho quando o telefone começou a tocar, o que por si só já deveria ser um presságio, até porque ninguém mais usa telefone fixo nos dias de hoje, mas fazer o que? O telefone estava tocando, Chris já estava ali mesmo, então por que não atender?  
  
  


“Casa dos Argent.” Disse Chris num tom neutro, logo sentindo seu sangue gelar ao ouvir a voz do outro lado da linha.  
  


“Oh, Chris, meu filho, como é bom ouvir sua voz!” Respondeu Gerard, seu pai. O mesmo que, de acordo com o médico que o ligou uma semana depois de sua mudança para Beacon Hills, deveria estar morto, e certamente não o ligando no telefone de sua casa.  
  


“ _Pai_!?” Exclamou incrédulo o caçador, ouvindo a risada rouca de seu pai do outro lado.  
  


“Ora, claro! O que aconteceu Chris? Pensou que eu estivesse morto?”  
  


“Bom… _sim_.” Respondeu Chris segurando sua histeria por estar conversando com seu pai que deveria estar morto mas aparentemente não estava. “ Até porque eu te vi no hospital... você até mesmo se despediu de mim e da Allison.”  
  


“Ah sim, me desculpe por isso… Eu realmente pensei que estivesse em minhas últimas horas... mas você sabe como eu nunca perdi minha fé! Então eu rezei, e pedi para que Deus fizesse o que ele achava que seria o melhor para mim. E veja só o que aconteceu comigo, um verdadeiro milagre!” Exclamou Gerard animado, e Chris franziu o cenho, achando tudo aquilo cada vez mais estranho.  
  


“ _É o que parece…_ ”   
  


“Ora, não soe tão desconfiado! Eu não sei quanto mais tempo eu tenho nessa minha repentina melhora, então eu decidi passar um tempo com vocês! Se você não se importar em receber seu velho pai, é claro…”  
  


“... Claro. Nós iremos te receber de braços abertos, o senhor sabe disso.” Disse Chris, concordando com seu pai de forma distraída, tentando ainda entender o que estava acontecendo. Quero dizer, se seu pai havia mesmo tido essa repentina melhora como ele disse que teve, porque o médico da clínica disse que ele havia morrido?  
  


“Oh, claro, claro… Eu espero que os Hales não se incomodem com minha presença…”  
  


“Nós temos um acordo: nós ficamos fora dos assuntos deles, e eles não se incomodam em deixar uma família de caçadores no território deles.”  
  


“Ah sim, bom, muito bom, estou orgulhoso por você filho. Eu vejo que você soube realmente como cuidar e manter sua família segura… Ah, mas vamos deixar essa conversa de lado! Vamos, me diga, como estão Allison e Kate? Eu fiquei sabendo que sua irmã foi passar um tempo junto de vocês. Ah, mal posso esperar para chegar, e encontrar todos vocês! Nossa família toda reunida… tenho certeza que de será maravilhoso!” _E como exatamente você ficou sabendo disso?_ Quis perguntar Chris, mas decidiu não dizer nada.  
  


“Pai, Kate… Aconteceu um acidente, e Kate não está mais na cidade. Ele teve de ser internada em uma casa de repouso a algumas horas daqui.  
  


“Oh, não me diga… minha menininha... o que aconteceu dessa vez? Não vá me dizer que os Hales tem algo haver com isso!? Eu pensei que vocês tivessem um acordo!”  
  


“Não, pai! Os Hale não tem nada haver com a história… Kate foi a culpada. Aparentemente ela estava mexendo com coisas fora no nosso mundo...” O que, parando para pensar agora, parecia ser algo que estava acontecendo novamente, o que com seu pai voltando _milagrosamente_ dos mortos.  
  


“O que você quer dizer com isso? Ora, Chris, não me venha com charadas, você sabe como eu odeio quando não chegam logo ao ponto da conversa!” Reprimiu Gerard, e Chris franziu mais o cenho, desconfiado, antes de voltar a falar.  
  


“Ela havia feito um pacto com um demônio…” Informou Chris, esperando pela reação de seu pai que ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de começar a rir.  
  


“Chris! Por favor, não faça esse tipo de brincadeira com sua irmã, eu sei que vocês nunca se deram muito bem, mas dizer que sua irmã estava fazendo pactos com demônios, e que ela estava possuída, já é demais!” Repreendeu Gerard ainda rindo um pouco, e Chris sentiu algo ruim crescer em seu estômago.  
  


“Eu estou falando sério, pai... Kate realmente estava mexendo com demônios… eu achei nas coisas dela os papéis ensinando como invocar um demônio, e eu a vi possuída, eu estava presente quando ela foi exorcizada.”  
  


“Oh? Ora vejam, você nunca para de aprender, não é mesmo? Bom, eu acho que nós poderemos conversar mais sobre isso quando eu chegar aí semana que vem!”  
  


“Claro…”  
  


“Bom, melhor eu desligar agora e deixar você fazer suas coisas, não é mesmo? Eu te verei na próxima semana, filho. Tenha um bom final de semana!”  
  


“O senhor também, pai...”  
  


A ligação desconectou, e Chris voltou o telefone no gancho.

Ele estava com um péssimo pressentimento sobre aquilo tudo. Primeiro: como seu pai havia sobrevivido aos últimos dias de uma doença terminal? Segundo: por que o médico da clínica disse que ele havia morrido? E terceiro e mais preocupante: Chris nunca disse que Kate havia sido possuída, ele apenas disse que Kate havia feito um pacto com um demônio, então como seu pai sabia que ela havia sido possuída?  
  


Chris suspirou cansado antes de dar meia volta e ir até seu armário de bebidas, abrindo o mesmo e pegando um copo de lá antes de tirar uma garrafa de whisky da prateleira e servir uma dose. Ele fechou a garrafa e a voltou no armário, para só então erguer seu copo.  
  


 _É como dizem por aí_ , pensou Chris, _desgraça pouca é bobagem_. Terminou seu pensamento o caçador, e então virou seu copo, bebendo a dose toda num gole só.


	8. Um Passo Para Frente, E Dois Passos Para Trás.

De alguma forma misteriosa, quarta-feira no fliperama acabou se tornando algo comum entre os três.

Stiles admitia que no início ele ficava _um pouquinho_ tenso com a presença de Derek. Quero dizer, ele estava acostumado em estar sempre junto de Erica, e _só_ ela. Ter alguém a mais junto deles era meio estranho. Ele não podia conversar com ela sobre algumas coisas por causa de Derek, e isso era realmente esquisito.

Mas apesar de tudo isso, Stiles, depois de algumas semanas, acabou se acostumando com o lado adicional que Derek colocava no grupinho deles. Até porque, não era como se Derek fosse chato ou irritante. O outro adolescente tinha senso de humor quando queria, e ele conseguia entender as referências que Stiles usava. Sem falar que Derek era surpreendentemente bom em Mortal Kombat, e conseguia vencer Erica, o que para Stiles era uma grande amostra de habilidade. Claro que Derek, apesar de seus incríveis reflexos, não conseguia derrotar Stiles no hóquei de mesa, nem passar mais fases em Metal Slug que Stiles, _mas_ ele era um bom jogador.

E okay, Stiles admitiria que eles estavam se divertindo ali. Derek e Erica já passavam mais tempo juntos por causa do pack, e por isso tinham algumas histórias engraçadas pra contar. Stiles também tinha suas próprias histórias pra compartilhar, mas diferente de Derek, ele tinha de tomar cuidado com o que ele falava ou então ele acabaria falando alguma coisa sobre suas habilidades ou pior, _suas asas._ Estas que aliás estavam adorando a presença de Derek, sempre remexendo e fazendo Stiles se sentir desconfortável.  


Bom, neste maravilhoso dia em específico, Stiles estava, como de praxe, humilhando Derek no hóquei de mesa, quando ouviu as vozes conhecidas a sua direita.

Ele se segurou para não suspirar irritado, e continuou com seu jogo. Ele viu pelo canto dos olhos, Erica que estava parada ao lado da mesa olhando o jogo, virar a cabeça para o lado e olhar por cima do ombro o grupo de adolescentes que acabara de virar um canto, entrar na linha de visão dela. A loira voltou seu olhar irritado para Stiles, e o adolescente franziu as sobrancelhas.

Stiles estava tão distraído que Derek conseguiu fazer um gol.

“Eu disse que esse lugar era pra _nerds_...” Stiles ouviu Jackson resmungar, e percebeu Derek retesar ao provavelmente reconhecer a voz. 

Stiles ainda fingia que não havia notado a presença dos outros adolescentes, esperando para ver qual seria a reação de Derek a presença de seus supostos companheiros, já que Stiles nunca viu realmente como o beta agia atualmente com o grupinho de estudantes populares da escola.

Stiles tentou olhar disfarçadamente na direção de Derek, porém Derek, sendo a pessoa extra que ele era as vezes, estava encarando de forma nada discreta o grupo de "amigos", ele mantinha as sobrancelhas franzidas como se estivesse se concentrando muito para não fazer alguma coisa. Erica, a _desocupada_ , se virou para poder sorrir abertamente para o grupo que agora estava perto da mesa deles, e Jackson deu um pulo assustado com o gesto repentino dela. Lydia rolou os olhos, enquanto Allison que estava andando ao lado de Scott, atrás da ruiva, parecia estar sem graça, com um sorrisinho amarelo no rosto. Scott por sua vez, encarava Stiles com um olhar quase irritado, o que só era mais estranho ainda, já que eles nem mesmo interagiam mais.

Jackson pareceu finalmente perceber que era Derek ali, e tentou arrumar sua postura antes de erguer uma sobrancelha julgadora na direção do beta. 

"Hale, eu não sabia que você andava junto dos _perdedores_ agora." Falou Jackson no mesmo tom desdenhoso que ele sempre usava, e Stiles se segurou para não rolar os olhos para a frase de _personagem-genérico-de-vilão-adolescente-de-filme-da-Disney_ que Jackson usou, mais interessado em observar Derek apertar seu agarre no canto da mesa.

"O único _perdedor_ que eu estou vendo aqui é você, Jackson. Como você está se sentindo em ter de passar seu título de capitão pra mim?" Questionou calmamente Derek, e Erica engasgou com uma risada enquanto Jackson ficava vermelho de raiva. Lydia apenas jogou o cabelo por cima do ombro antes de começar a puxar Jackson pelo braço. Scott a Allison os seguindo de cabeça baixa.

"Ai meu _Deus_ , vocês viram a _cara_ dele?" Comentou Erica secando uma lágrima do canto dos olhos e sorrindo na direção de Derek que apenas deu de ombros.

"Eu não gosto quando eles tentam humilhar as outras as pessoas..." Comentou o lobo num tom baixo, e Stiles sorriu do rubor no rosto dele. Achando tudo aquilo adorável demais, e sentindo suas asas vibrarem um pouco contra sua energia.

"Eu pensei que eles fossem seus amigos..." Comentou Stiles tentando se passar por alguém desinteressado, mas não conseguindo tirar seus olhos do rosto avermelhado do beta, esperando Derek erguer a cabeça para o olhar de volta nos olhos.

"Nós não somos amigos, nós só... jogamos no mesmo time..." Stiles abriu um sorriso pequeno, mas sincero, concordando com Derek ao acenar com a cabeça, e então apontou o placar em cima da mesa.

"Bom, eu ganhei a partida. O que aliás, já era esperado." Erica tentou disfarçar uma risada ao tossir, e Stiles estreitou os olhos na direção dela por um momento antes de voltar a falar com Derek. "E como _vencedor_ , eu sugiro que minha recompensa seja convertida em comida, mais especificamente, batata frita."

Derek dessa vez foi quem abriu um sorriso, e Erica não conseguiu mais segurar a risada. 

Depois desse pequeno encontro infeliz com Jackson e a "gangue" dele, os três novos amigos foram atrás das batatas fritas de Stiles e passaram mais algumas horas conversando sobre os lançamentos na _Netflix_. Ninguém estava surpreso com o mútuo amor que os três tinham por _Stranger Things_ , até porque, de acordo com Derek, todo mundo gosta de _Stranger Things_ , inclusive a mãe dele que geralmente não gosta de filmes ou seriados sobrenaturais. Enfim, eles tinham coisas em comum e coisas em que eles discordavam, e isso era legal porque pela primeira vez na vida, Stiles estava conversando civilizadamente com Derek, e o lobo além de ser um completo nerd, sabia ser engraçado do jeito dele. Derek também era fofo porque ele parecia não saber agir muito bem com as pessoas, e ele _sempre_ ficava vermelho quando recebia algum elogio ou quando alguém dizia que ele agiu de uma forma _legal_.

Stiles _esperava_ pelos comentários de Derek, e ele gostava de ouvir o que o beta tinha a dizer quando ele resolvia falar. Stiles se sentia confortável, animado e ansioso, tudo ao mesmo tempo, o que não era algo realmente novo, mas era _diferente_ de alguma forma nova.  
  
  


*******  
  


E era óbvio que com eles convivendo mais uns com os outros, Stiles _sabia_ que um dia Derek iria acabar descobrindo sobre seu segredo, e ele estava fazendo de tudo para não deixar mais nada estranho acontecer. E mesmo sabendo disso, Stiles ainda se engasgou com seu pudim enquanto Erica cuspia seu refrigerante sobre a mesa, o que só chamou a atenção de alguns dos alunos mais perto da mesa deles. Stiles tossiu mais um pouco, sentindo seus olhos aguarem, e Derek apenas os observou de olhos arregalados, provavelmente surpreso com a reação deles.

"Eu sou _o que_?" Forçou Stiles, ainda tentando respirar normalmente enquanto Derek olhava com estranheza, Erica passar a palma da mão pelo nariz, já que aparentemente, parte do refrigerante saiu por ali.

"Um exorcista. Erica me disse que você exorcizou Kate aquele dia na reserva." Explicou Derek num tom um pouco desconfiado agora, olhando de um amigo para o outro. Stiles e Erica trocaram um olhar, e então Stiles pigarreou.

"Bom... Eu acho que… _pode_ se dizer que sim." Ele deu um sorriso amarelo e Derek estreitou os olhos na direção dele.

"Você não está mentindo, mas vocês também não estão me contando toda a verdade." Apontou Derek de forma óbvia, o que era algo nele que Stiles não gostava muito porque nesses momentos Derek sempre mantinha uma expressão neutra que dificultava muito ler como ele estava se sentindo. Erica desviou o olhar para o teto de forma nada discreta, e então começou a assobiar como um personagem de desenho animado enquanto Stiles tentava formar um plano de escape em sua mente. "Por quê?"

"Não é nada importante, Derek. É só que eu não gosto muito de falar sobre isso... Tem haver com a minha mãe..." Comentou Stiles, fazendo uma careta dolorida internamente, odiando fazer aquilo, mas sabendo que trazer sua mãe na conversa deixaria Derek sem graça, e com isso o lobo deixaria o assunto de lado. Stiles não gostava de usar sua mãe como desculpa pra escapar de conversas, mas ele tinha de usar as armas que ele tinha no momento, apesar de não querer realmente mentir para Derek.

E não é como se ele estivesse dizendo a verdade, era só que não era _toda_ a verdade.

Assim como esperado, o rosto de Derek logo mudou de curioso para culpado e Stiles até mesmo se sentiu mal por isso, mas ele não tinha outra escolha. 

Era como se Derek fosse um cachorrinho, e Stiles pudesse ver claramente as orelhas dele caindo em tristeza e vergonha.

"Ah... me desculpe por trazer o assunto a tona... Não era minha intenção te fazer lembrar de algo triste, eu não queria te magoar..." Se desculpou Derek com um olhar baixo e ombros caídos, e Stiles no mesmo momento quis abraçar o beta e dar uns tapinhas consoladores nas costas dele e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas Derek estava do outro lado da mesa, então ele só tentou acabar com o ar de derrotado em volta do lobo, colocando uma mão sobre a mão de Derek que estava sobre a mesa, e esperando o lobo o olhar nos olhos.

Stiles abriu um sorriso pequeno.

"Tudo bem, você não sabia, eu sei que não era sua intenção." Derek ainda o olhou nos olhos por mais alguns segundos, como se procurasse por alguma coisa antes de tentar um sorriso pequeno, e Stiles suspirou aliviado internamente.   


Obviamente, Stiles sabia que aquilo não seria o fim de seus problemas. Por enquanto Derek estava levando a conversa sobre ele ser um exorcista pra frente, mas quanto mais tempo isso duraria? Quero dizer, apesar de Stiles ser um Nefilim, ele não era uma pessoa muito religiosa, e Derek, o nerd, era do tipo de pessoa que ia à igreja aos domingos com a mãe de vez em quando, e é claro que Derek logo, logo irá perceber que nunca viu Stiles na igreja. E se Derek pensar muito no assunto, ele chegará a conclusão de que Stiles está guardando mais algum segredo, ou então de que Stiles está mentindo, porque a maior parte dos exorcistas são frequentadores de igreja. Exorcistas não surgem do nada, eles estudam e treinam para se tornar um, e geralmente se tornam padres, coisa que Stiles claramente não é. E nem é como se Stiles não quisesse participar ou que ele não gostasse de ir a igreja. O problema alí era que ele não _podia_ entrar na igreja, até porque ele era um _Nefilim_ , o que era, de acordo com os " _seres maiores_ ", uma criatura suja. Ele já tentou entrar em uma quando criança com sua mãe e seu pai, mas era como se uma barreira o impedisse de passar da porta. Stiles ainda lembra do rosto triste de seu pai e a fúria que sua mãe transbordava que era uma coisa quase palpável.

Stiles não tinha idade para ser um exorcista, e Derek logo irá perceber isso.   
  
  
  
  
  


******   
  
  
  


Derek ainda não sabia ao certo como se sentir. Por um lado ele estava feliz porque Stiles finalmente começou a o tratar como um amigo, ou algo próximo a isso. Eles saiam jogar e comer por aí como qualquer outro adolescente normal, e ele até mesmo cumprimentava Derek quando o via na escola agora. Mas por outro lado, Derek estava frustrado, porque ele sabia que ainda tinha alguma coisa ali que ninguém estava querendo o explicar o que era exatamente. Ele definitivamente não estava engolindo aquele papo de exorcista. Derek não era tão idiota quanto todo mundo pensava. Ele conseguia juntar os pontos, e ele sabia ler nas entrelinhas. Ele só não sabia ainda se esse "segredo" que todo mundo esconde é de fato um segredo, algo que por algum motivo Stiles não possa falar sobre e as pessoas que sabem apenas descobriram por acaso, ou se Stiles apenas não quer o contar mesmo. Porque Derek fez sua pesquisa. Ele percebeu que nem todo mundo em sua família sabia o que Stiles era. Quero dizer, Peter não sabia, e isso era a coisa mais estranha que ele já viu, porque Peter simplesmente sempre sabe de tudo. Seu pai também não sabia de nada, apenas sua mãe, e agora Laura depois do fiasco com os Argents. E Derek tentou conversar com Laura sobre o assunto, mas ela simplesmente desconversava. Sua mãe nem mesmo dava uma desculpa, ela apenas dava aquele sorriso de quem não pode fazer nada e seguia em frente.

Derek estava tão frustrado com isso tudo... Quero dizer, parecia que a resposta estava ali na cara dele, mas ele não conseguia ver.   


Bom, por enquanto ele apenas observaria. Uma hora ou outra ele iria acabar descobrindo a verdade.   


Derek estava saindo da escola, e seguindo para seu carro quando viu Allison correndo pelo estacionamento com uma expressão estranha no rosto. Ele seguiu a garota com os olhos, e franziu o cenho ao ver ela parar em frente a um senhor com um carro prata. Ela pareceu meio tensa ao abraçá-lo.

Derek se apressou para seu carro quando o senhor o olhou diretamente nos olhos por cima dos ombros de Allison. Ele ainda pode ouvir a garota o perguntar o que ele fazia ali. Aparentemente, ele era o avô dela, o que… Alguma coisa nessa frase parecia estranho...

Quando mais tarde ele contou isso a sua mãe, Talia pareceu ficar tensa. Derek não pode pegar nada no ar em volta dela, mas os olhos dela diziam tudo.

"Você tem certeza de que a menina Argent o chamou de avô?" Sua resposta parecia ser importante, então Derek pensou de volta no momento antes de responder.

"Sim, ela o chamou de avô... Ela parecia surpresa com a presença dele também... Mãe, o que está acontecendo?" Sua mãe parecia perdida pensando em algo, e levou alguns minutos para o responder.

"Derek, você e Stiles são amigos agora, certo?" Derek acentiu, e sua mãe continuou, " Eu não quero que você o deixe sozinho. Se ele perguntar alguma coisa, diga que foi uma ordem minha, okay?" Derek não entendeu realmente o que Stiles tinha haver com aquilo, mas ele concordou do mesmo jeito. Sua mãe o apertou um dos ombros com uma mão antes de se afastar. "Eu preciso fazer algumas ligações agora, mas Derek, tenha cuidado, okay? Não confie naquele homem. Se ele tentar falar com você, nunca vá sozinho e prefira locais públicos, okay?" Derek concordou, o que ele podia fazer? Sua mãe parecia insistente no assunto, então ele só pode deduzir que aquele senhor era alguém que seria melhor manter distância.

Depois da conversa estranha com sua mãe, Derek subiu para seu quarto. 

Por que sua mãe parecia tão preocupada? Derek não lembra de já ter visto aquele senhor antes. Sua mãe por outro lado parecia o conhecer bem. E aí tinha a parte em que ela queria manter o Stiles o mais longe possível do cara. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo de novo, e Derek estava sendo deixado no escuro outra vez, _só pra variar._

Okay, dessa vez Derek não iria deixar todo mundo fazer tudo e o deixar pra trás. Ele irá fazer o que sua Alfa pediu e ficar na cola de Stiles. Ele ainda descobrirá o que está acontecendo.


	9. Yep, E Lá Vamos Nós.

O som do tapa no rosto de Scott fez o refeitório todo ficar em silêncio.

Stiles assim como Erica e Derek, estava de olhos arregalados, olhando o drama acontecer na _mesa dos populares_. Allison estava em pé ao lado de Scott, a mão da adolescente ainda no ar, e ela respirava de uma forma pesada, um rubor que parecia ser de raiva cobria o rosto dela. Scott, o idiota, tinha uma expressão surpresa no rosto e uma marca vermelha lentamente aumentando na bochecha direita. E então Allison pegou a bolsa dela do chão e saiu a passos pesados e apressados do refeitório. 

Os murmurinhos começaram, e os três amigos se voltaram um para o outro.

"O quê _raios_ acabou de acontecer?" Questionou confuso Stiles, Erica que ainda tinha os olhos arregalados, se debruçou mais sobre a mesa.

"Será que se eu perguntar para o Boyd, ele responde? Eu sinto que a nossa querida princesinha descobriu alguma coisa interessante." Animou-se Erica, e Derek descansou o queixo em cima de uma mão, seu olhar pensativo.

"Talvez ela tenha descoberto uma traição." 

" _Oh meu De_ -!"

"Não! _Sério_?!" 

Derek deu de ombros antes de cruzar os braços em cima da mesa.

"Nunca se sabe, não é? Eu acho que já vi o Scott olhando a Lydia…" Explicou o lobo de forma desinteressada, e Erica não podia parecer mais animada com a possível fofoca. Stiles olhou para o rosto de Derek por mais alguns segundos, surpreso por estar vendo Derek criando teorias da conspiração como qualquer outro adolescente normal.

"Derek Hale, você me surpreende mais a cada dia." Apontou Stiles sinceramente, vendo as orelhas de Derek avermelharem enquanto o beta desviava o olhar para o outro lado. Erica soltou uma risada.

" _Cara_ , a escola está finalmente ficando interessante."  
  
  
  
  
  


####  
  
  
  


Depois do drama " _Allison estapeou Scott_ ", não demorou muito para os comentários sobre o término do relacionamento dos dois começarem. Scott parecia irritado ao invés de triste, e mandava uns olhares estranhos na direção de Stiles sempre que o via em alguma aula ou em um dos corredores na escola. Allison parou de se sentar com os populares na hora do intervalo e ficava sozinha no final de uma mesa onde a maioria sentada lá a ignorava enquanto eles conversavam sobre a fofoca mais nova da escola/cidade. 

Derek não sabia o que pensar realmente sobre o acontecido, já que ele e Allison nunca pararam para conversar, e ele também nunca gostou muito de Scott ( muito "Maria vai com as outras", pro gosto de Derek), então ele estava só ignorando o clima esquisito que se instalou no vestiário, com Scott não conversando mais com o Jackson, e o Danny, entre todas as pessoas, empurrando Scott pra dentro de um dos armários. 

É claro que Derek ouviu alguns comentários e conversas ali também, possíveis motivos para o clima esquisito entre os "amigos", alguma coisa sobre Scott ser homofóbico, o que explicaria Danny, a pessoa mais pacífica que o Derek conhece, estar tão puto a ponto de empurrar Scott e trombar nele propositalmente. Mas também tinha outro comentário sobre Scott ter tentado ficar com Lydia, e o Jackson junto da Allison, ter descoberto, o que explicaria o término do namoro, a frieza de Jackson e a raiva de Danny que é o melhor amigo de Jackson.

Lydia parecia ser a única que ainda agia normalmente, ela e Jackson ainda estavam juntos, e ela nunca foi de conversar com Scott, mas ela era amiga de Allison…

Derek sacudiu a cabeça, afastando a confusão que aquele assunto trazia para sua mente, e terminou de guardar os livros que ele não precisaria levar embora antes de arrumar a alça de sua mochila em um ombro, e então sair apressado da escola. Ele ainda precisava correr até sua casa tomar um banho de verdade para só então ir encontrar com Stiles no shopping.

Derek sentiu seu rosto esquentar, e andou mais depressa para seu carro.

Não tinha quase ninguém na escola, já que as aulas já haviam acabado a algumas horas atrás, e ele só estava ali por causa do treino de lacrosse, então ele não trombou em ninguém e ignorou Scott tirando a trava da bicicleta dele no estacionamento, para entrar em seu carro e sair rápido dali.

Sim, Derek Hale iria ao shopping junto de Stiles. _Sozinhos_. Quero dizer, não é como se aquilo fosse um encontro ou algo do tipo, porque não era, Stiles só perguntou se Derek queria ir junto dele ao shopping aquele final de tarde porque ele precisava comprar um presente de aniversário para Erica, e ele assumiu que Derek também compraria (o que, só para deixar claro, Derek já comprou, e já está embrulhado e escondido em seu quarto, ele só não contou ainda para Stiles), então ele convidou Derek para ir junto dele a procura do presente perfeito. E Derek definitivamente não estava nervoso, nem um pouco. Tipo, por quê ele estaria, não é mesmo? Aquilo não é um encontro, é só um _rolê_ com um amigo a procura de um presente para uma amiga em comum, e ninguém gosta de ir sozinho em shoppings, é chato (de acordo com Laura, já que Derek não se importa realmente em ir sozinho para os lugares), não tem com quem comentar as coisas que você vê nas vitrines, e nem com quem conversar quando está comendo na praça de alimentação, ou alguma coisa assim…

Derek parou no semáforo vermelho, e se recostou em seu banco, colocando suas mãos geladas sobre suas pernas e respirando fundo para tentar acalmar os nervos.

Não tinha porque ficar nervoso. Eles eram amigos saindo para fazer coisas de amigos porque eles eram amigos e tinham uma amizade…

 _Yep_ , ser redundante não estava o acalmando.

Okay, vamos planejar como as coisas serão, talvez isso ajude; então, okay, Derek irá chegar em casa, tomar banho, vestir uma roupa normal porque aquilo não é um encontro e ele não precisa tentar seduzir Stiles com alguma roupa justa que mostre as definições de seu corpo torneado, e então ele irá sair e buscar Stiles na casa dele, e aí eles irão até o shopping e conversaram normalmente com eles sempre fazem porque eles são _amigos_.

 _Oh meu Deus_ , _isso não vai dar certo!_ Pensou desesperado Derek, cantando pneu quando o carro atrás de si buzinou para o avisar que o sinal estava verde.

Chegar em casa, se lavar e se vestir foi mais rápido do que Derek estava esperando, e uma hora mais tarde ele já estava olhando Stiles sair da casa dele e atravessar o gramado da frente até a calçada onde Derek estacionou.

"Hey!" Cumprimentou Stiles com um sorriso, abrindo a porta do passageiro e se sentando no banco antes de colocar o cinto. Derek engoliu a seco, ignorando as borboletas dançando tango em seu estômago, e abriu um sorriso pequeno na direção de Stiles.

"Hey…" 

"Tudo bem?" Questionou Stiles enquanto Derek saia da vaga para a rua, e Derek olhou na direção dele de forma rápida antes de voltar sua atenção para a rua. Ele franziu o cenho confuso.

"Sim? Por quê?" Derek viu Stiles dar de ombros em sua visão periférica.

"Por nada, é só que você parece um pouco tenso…" fez-se silêncio por um momento. " Eu não estou atrapalhando algum plano seu, não é? Tipo, se você já tinha algo planejado, ou se você só não quer ir mesmo, você pode me falar, eu juro que não fico irritado! Meu pai sempre me diz que eu assumo muitas coisas antes das pessoas falarem algo, então eu sei que eu posso acabar forçando as pessoas a fazerem coisas que elas não querem, mas não é minha intenção, eu juro!"

"Hey," cortou Derek a falação de Stiles ao sentir o cheiro dele começar a ficar mais amargo com o nervosismo do mesmo. Derek parou no semáforo, e voltou sua atenção para Stiles, encontrando o olhar dele já em si. "Você não está me forçando a nada, ok? Eu quero ir com você." Stiles estreitou os olhos, desconfiado, e Derek soltou uma risada, sentindo seu próprio nervosismo começar a diminuir ao ver que Stiles não estava o tratando esquisito, e que ele também estava um pouco nervoso em estar saindo sozinho com Derek. "É sério!" Insistiu Derek, voltando sua atenção para a rua a tempo de ver o semáforo abrir. Ele ainda esperou uma senhora terminar de atravessar a rua para então engatar a primeira e voltar a andar.

"Ok… " concedeu Stiles, ainda desconfiado antes de voltar a relaxar contra o banco. "Mas se em algum dia eu estiver te forçando a fazer alguma coisa, eu quero que você seja sincero e me diga, ok?" Pediu Stiles num tom insistente, e o sorriso de Derek aumentou.

"Ok."

"Me desculpe por estar sendo mais obnóxio que o normal, é só que é a primeira vez que a gente sai sem a Erica, e eu fico um pouco nervoso quando ela não está por perto. Geralmente ela meio que disfarça minha falação porque ela fala bastante também, e ela distrai as pessoas quando eu não sei o que falar porque eu sou esquisito e não sei agir como uma pessoa normal com amigos, então se eu estiver sendo muito irritante ou falando demais, você pode-"

"Stiles," cortou Derek mais uma vez ao perceber Stiles começar a ficar nervoso de novo. O beta olhou pelo cantos dos olhos Stiles apertar as mãos em cima do colo, e decidiu que Stiles não iria passar vergonha sozinho. "Eu também estou nervoso. Você deve ter percebido que eu não tenho muitos amigos." Comentou Derek ao rolar os olhos para si mesmo, e relaxou mais ao ouvir Stiles rir. "Eu também não sou muito bom com as pessoas, mas eu quero estar aqui com você porque eu te considero meu amigo, e eu acho você legal, então não precisa se segurar se quiser dizer algo ou agir de alguma forma, eu não te acho irritante, ok?" Terminou Derek, e ouviu Stiles respirar fundo antes do cheiro do mesmo voltar a suavizar para o cheiro de normal dele.

"Ok. Obrigado por me dizer isso, eu me sinto melhor sabendo que posso ser extra do jeito que sou e você não vai meter um socão na minha cara." Explicou Stiles aliviado, e Derek bufou uma risada. "Uau, eu estou tão mais relachado agora, seu discurso realmente funcionou. Sábias palavras! E parando pra pensar, eu acho que foi a maior quantidade de palavras juntas que eu já te ouvi falar. Aliás, só pra deixar bem claro, eu também te acho legal," continuou o adolescente. "Toda essa vibe _bad boy_ e tals é muito sexy." Terminou Stiles, e Derek engasgou com a própria saliva, agradecendo a Deus pelo sinal vermelho.

Esse passeio seria _longo._

Não demorou mais do que vinte minutos para eles chegarem ao shopping, eles saíram conversando do carro, debatendo sobre Stiles comprar uma jaqueta de couro nova pra Erica, ou comprar uma pelúcia gigante de um crocodilo que a Erica viu uns dias atrás e não parou de falar sobre até hoje.

"Mas tipo, ela tem tantas pelúcias já, não sei aonde ela vai guardar essa!" Exclamou Stiles, gesticulando com as mãos e quase acertando Derek com um braço. O beta se esquivou do braço esvoaçante de Stiles de forma praticada, já acostumado a isso, e continuou a caminhar ao lado do outro garoto, sorrindo consigo mesmo ao perceber que Stiles realmente estava mais calmo agora.

"Mas com pelúcia não tem como errar, todo mundo gosta de ganhar pelúcia. É fofo." Racionalizou Derek, e Stiles colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

"Tem isso também… realmente, todo mundo gosta de ganhar pelúcia… espera!" Derek se assustou um pouco com a parada brusca quando Stiles o segurou por um braço para o olhar no rosto com uma expressão animada. "Você gosta de pelúcia também?" Questionou ele, e Derek sentiu seu rosto esquentar, e viu o sorriso de Stiles aumentar.

"Não é que eu não goste exatamente, mas como eu já disse, ursinho de pelúcia é fofo, por quê eu não gostaria?" Respondeu Derek com outra pergunta, e Stiles soltou uma risada feliz e animada que fez o estômago de Derek dançar, antes de voltar a puxar o beta pelo braço na direção da loja onde eles viram a pelúcia de crocodilo pela última vez.

"Você não tem _noção_ do quão animado você me deixou agora com essa informação! Há! Espere por uma pelúcia no seu aniversário! Provavelmente algo que possa combinar com o lobo que você me deu, assim eles podem fazer uma dupla! Talvez começar uma banda com esse crocodilo gigante da Erica… _heeey_ , espera aí, você nunca me disse a data do seu aniversário! Por quê você nunca me disse a data do seu aniversário?" Quis saber Stiles ao parar bruscamente mais uma vez no meio do caminho, quase fazendo um casal que vinha logo atrás se chocar contra eles. Derek demorou um pouco pra responder, tentando seguir a linha de raciocínio de Stiles. Ele piscou algumas vezes, encarando a expressão curiosa do outro adolescente.

"Você nunca… me perguntou?" Deu de ombros Derek, e Stiles o encarou por mais um momento antes de parecer se contentar com essa resposta, e então voltar a andar, porém agora os passos dele eram mais lentos, como se estivesse pensando em algo.

"Bom… eu estou te perguntando agora, então: quando é seu aniversário?" Derek tentou não fazer uma careta, mas não deu muito certo. "O que foi? Eu vi essa cara. O que aconteceu? Você não gosta de aniversários?"

"Não é isso…" Trilhou Derek, e Stiles ficou alguns segundos em silêncio esperando o beta terminar de falar, olhando para Derek de forma curiosa quando este demorou demais pra continuar. Derek sentiu seu rosto começar a esquentar de novo, e ergueu os ombros como se pudesse se esconder de Stiles ao fazer aquilo. "Meu aniversário é em dezembro."

Eles andaram mais alguns passos em silêncio antes de Stiles suspirar cansado e Derek fazer uma careta.

"Você está fazendo isso de propósito, não é?"

"Fazendo o que?"

" _Oh meu Deus_ , você é tão cínico! Como consegue!?"

"Eu não sei do que você está falando."

"O dia do seu aniversário! Você não me disse o dia! Por quê você não quer me dizer o dia? O que tem de errado nisso? É algum trauma? Você não gosta de falar sobre isso? Qual é? Você faz aniversário no Natal ou alguma coisa do tipo?" Exasperou-se Stiles, jogando as mãos pra cima antes de voltar sua atenção para o rosto de Derek a tempo de ver a carranca se formar na expressão dele. E então a ficha caiu. " _Oh meu Deus_ , você _realmente_ faz aniversário no Natal! Derek! Você foi um _bebê Jesus_!" Apontou o adolescente de forma animada, e Derek tropeçou no nada, voltando um olhar desacreditado na direção de Stiles.

"Não diga isso! Como você-"

"O que foi?! É verdade!"

Derek ia falar mais uma coisa, mas no fim achou melhor ficar em silêncio, então ele apenas apontou na direção da loja de brinquedos a esquerda deles, e mandou um olhar conformado para Stiles. Esse que ainda parecia animado com a ideia de Derek ser o novo Messias.

"Vamos pegar logo a sua pelúcia, e depois a gente pode passar na praça de alimentação comer batata frita " Terminou Derek, e os olhos de Stiles pareceram brilhar com a ideia. O castanho prontamente seguiu para a loja, arrastando Derek pelo braço já que ele aparentemente, não estava andando rápido o suficiente.

"Agora você está entendendo o espírito da coisa!"  
  


No fim, Stiles comprou a pelúcia gigante de crocodilo, e eles foram a praça de alimentação depois de Derek explicar que ele já havia comprado o presente de Erica, e não, ele não estava se sentindo forçado a estar ali, e sim, ele estava se divertindo em estar apenas com Stiles.

Eles ficaram por alguns minutos na fila do McDonald's, e depois de esperar pelo pedido deles por mais alguns minutos, acharam uma mesa vazia, e sentaram-se frente um ao outro.

Eles comeram de forma lenta, conversando e rindo, lembrando dos acontecidos da escola naquela semana, e perguntando mais sobre o outro, tentando se conhecer melhor.

Derek descobriu aquela tarde que apesar de toda palhaçada, Stiles fazia aniversário no primeiro dia de Abril, o que também o colocava no grupo de pessoas que fazem aniversário em dias estranhos. Stiles aparentemente adorava a primavera, mas odiava as noites quentes demais no verão. Stiles também gostava de assistir baseball com o xerife, e não entendia quase nada de Dama, porém era um otimo jogador de xadrez. Ele também gostava de todas as cores, mas achava que amarelo o fazia parecer doente. Stiles também adorava assistir Cartoon nos domingos de manhã e já assistiu a alguns animes que ele tem certeza de que se Derek desse uma chance, ele gostaria também.

Além de também descobrir que Stiles não tem nenhum plano para estudar depois de terminar o ensino médio, Derek também percebeu que o cheiro de Stiles muda toda vez que eles falam sobre viagens que Derek fez para fora da cidade, ou sobre os planos de Derek para a faculdade. Sempre surge um cheiro floral, meio nostálgico, e Derek ficou meio confuso com as reações, mas resolveu não dizer nada, já que sua mãe sempre o lembra o quão incoveniente é ficar apontando como a pessoa está se sentindo porque você está _cheirando_ isso no ar em volta dela.

Mas o que mais deixou Derek curioso aquela tarde, foi a forma com que Stiles agia sempre que Derek ria ou se envergonhava. 

Derek não sabe dizer se era realmente por causa dele, ou se ele estava viajando e Stiles só estava agindo daquela forma porque ele não estava _tão_ confortável assim ali no local, mas o lobo tem certeza que não é coisa de sua cabeça: Stiles _realmente_ estava se remexendo de forma esquisita. O outro adolescente parecia ficar brevemente incomodado com algo em suas costas, se mexendo de um lado para o outro e às vezes tentando alcançar algo em suas costas, mas parando no meio do caminho, parecendo perceber o que estava prestes a fazer. 

Derek quis perguntar se estava tudo bem, mas ele achou melhor não falar nada já que Stiles não comentou nada, e ele não parecia _realmente_ incomodado, apenas conformado.

Bom, Derek começaria a prestar mais atenção, e se ele ver que algo está de fato incomodando Stiles, ele veria se tem algo que ele possa fazer para ajudar.  
  
  
  
  


####  
  
  
  


Estavam os três amigos sentados no chão do quarto de Derek. Era sábado a tarde, e nenhum dos adolescentes tinham realmente o que fazer, então eles decidiram ficar por ali e jogar vídeo games. Erica estava lavando o chão com a cara deles ao vencer todas as partidas no Street Fight, e Stiles estava andando pelo quarto olhando de perto os livros que Derek tinha nas prateleiras. A maioria dos livros era sobre histórias de fantasia ou sobrenaturais. Tinham alguns suspenses, e até mesmo um de poesia. Mas em sua maior parte, eram todos fantasiosos.

Stiles parou de andar quando chegou a uma pilha de quatro livros, e sentiu um sorriso se formar no canto de seus lábios.

“ _Stiles_ , eu posso sentir sua aura maligna daqui.” Avisou Erica por cima dos xingamentos de Derek. Stiles pegou um dos livros da pilha e se virou a tempo de ver a _Chun-li_ da Erica derrotar o _Vison_ do Derek.

“Erica, você não vai _acreditar_ no que eu encontrei na prateleira do Derek...” Comentou Stiles andando até mais perto da cama para se sentar nela enquanto Derek virava bruscamente para trás com os olhos arregalados. Erica prontamente pulou de seu lugar no chão para voar na direção de Stiles e pegar o livro das mãos dele para poder ler o nome na capa. Ela franziu o cenho por um segundo antes de cair na gargalhada.

“Ai meu _cristo_! Derek tem um livro do Crepúsculo!” Erica caiu de costa na cama, segurando o estômago enquanto ria da forma escandalosa dela. Derek que estava com o rosto tão vermelho quanto um tomate, pulou do chão pra tirar o livro das mãos de Erica antes que essa derrubasse o volume no chão. Stiles abriu um sorriso ainda maior ao ver a reação de Derek, e se virou para Erica antes de apontar com o polegar a prateleira perto do roupeiro.

“Um livro não, ele tem os _quatro_!”

“Foi a Laura quem comprou e me deu os livros de presente. Ela achou que seria engraçado me presentear com o livro de um filme que eu não gosto...” Resmungou Derek indo até a prateleira guardar o livro de volta.

“ _Mano_ , se você gosta de Crepúsculo, por que você disse que odiava aquele dia na casa da Erica?

"Eu não gosto!" Insistiu Derek antes de voltar uma carranca para Stiles que não conseguia para de sorrir.

"Você leu os livros?" Perguntou Erica ao finalmente parar de rir e virar de estômago pro colchão, sorrindo de forma animada na direção de Derek que só cruzou os braços por cima do peito de forma defensiva.

"É _claro_ que eu li," Erica voltou a rir de novo e Stiles cruzou as pernas em cima da cama, olhando Derek como se estivesse o vendo pela primeira vez. "Foi um presente! E é um livro! O que você esperava que eu fizesse?!"

"Mano!" Começou Stiles rindo um pouco do jeito envergonhado de Derek. "Na boa, não precisa fazer essa cara, ninguém 'tá te julgando. É só que aquele dia do filme você estava tão decidido em não assistir, você não parava de xingar e falar que o filme era um _lixo_ e tudo mais, aí eu chego aqui e você tem _todos_ os livros!" Explicou Stiles com um sorriso no rosto apontando os livros com uma mão.

"Bom..." Derek parecia cada vez mais sem graça, "o filme era ruim. Mas os livros são legais até..."

"Pff! _Os livros são legais até_ ," imitou Erica numa voz esquisita antes de apoiar o queixo em uma mão. "Cara, admita. Você gosta de Crepúsculo! Ninguém aqui está te julgando... _Okay_ , talvez eu esteja te julgando um pouco, mas isso só porque eu ainda não sei a qual time você pertencia." Comentou Erica, o que fez Stiles bufar uma risada e Derek franzir o cenho. "Então, agora que nós descobrimos seu segredinho sujo," Erica olhou para os lados como se estivesse tendo certeza de que ninguém os espionava antes de tirar a mão de baixo do queixo para cobrir a boca como se fosse sussurrar um segredo. "Você era _team_ Jacob ou _team_ Edward?" Stiles jogou a cabeça pra trás e começou a gargalhar. Derek parecia indeciso entre rir ou sufocar Erica com um travesseiro. Erica apenas parecia estar muito satisfeita consigo mesma.

"Okay, agora eu também quero saber. Quero dizer, você é um lobisomem e tudo mais, então eu automaticamente deduzi que você seria um fan do Jacob, mas nunca se sabe não é? Vai que você se deixou levar pelas habilidades especiais do Edward, que só pra lembrar, incluía brilhar como um diamante na luz do sol, e acabou se apaixonando por ele, assim como uma certa pessoa loira que eu conheço." Erica deu uma cotovelada nele e Derek finalmente riu um pouco. Derek andou até eles na cama e sentou ali para poder ficar de frente pra eles antes de os olhar nos olhos de forma séria.

Teve um pausa dramática de três ou cinco segundos, e então Derek sorriu de lado.

"Team Jacob."

" _Isso_!" Stiles socou o ar de forma animada enquanto Erica grunhia dolorida ao cobrir o rosto com as mãos. Derek era quem parecia satisfeito com ele mesmo dessa vez.

"Ah qual é!" Reclamou Erica ao voltar a apoiar o queixo nas mãos.

"Eu nunca gostei do Edward. Jacob pelo menos era uma pessoa legal. Ele sempre esteve lá para ajudar, desde o início." Explicou Derek de forma calma e Erica cobriu os ouvidos com as mãos.

"Lá, lálá, lá lá! Tédio! _Vampiros_ , Derek! Eles são _imortais_!"

"E _brilham_ no sol." Frisou Derek horrorizado, como se estive falando sobre a Peste ou algo do tipo. "Eu nunca me rebaixaria a esse nível." Stiles caiu de lado na cama, segurando a barriga enquanto ria. Erica que havia pulado na cama pra pegar um travesseiro assim que Derek terminou de falar, estava tentando sufocar o mesmo com o tal travesseiro. Derek apenas ria, tentando manter Erica afastada de seu rosto.

" _Blasfêmia_!" Gritou Erica ainda lutando com Derek. Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto, então eles sabiam que ela não estava realmente brava. "Seu _nerd_!" Ela deu uma travesseirada em Derek, "aposto que é da Lufa-Lufa!" Outra travesseirada.

"Hey, não fala mau da minha casa!" Reclamou Derek entre risadas, e Stiles tentou respirar direito entre uma risada e outra.

" _Ai meu Deus_ , ele é da Lufa-Lufa mesmo!" Apontou Stiles secando algumas lágrimas que se acomularam em seus olhos. Erica saiu de cima de Derek para se sentar de pernas cruzadas na cama e deixar o travesseiro em seu colo.

"É claro que ele é! Olha só pra cara de _palerma_ dele." Apontou Erica com uma mão. Stiles riu de novo.

"Hey!" Reclamou Derek ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

"Crianças, por favor não briguem." Começou Stiles assumindo um tom de voz convencido. "Vocês não querem discutir sobre as casas em Hogwarts, até porque eu faço parte da melhor entre todas elas."

"Pff!"

"Qual sua casa?" Perguntou Derek olhando de Stiles para Erica, esta rolou os olhos.

"Corvinal." Responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo, Stiles de forma orgulhosa enquanto Erica parecia entediada.

"Ele é tão ou mais tedioso que você. Mas o que nós podemos fazer, não é mesmo?" Ela jogou o cabelo por cima do ombro antes de empinar o nariz. "Nem todos podemos fazer parte da melhor casa entre todas as quatro." Stiles bufou pelo nariz enquanto Derek mandava um olhar curioso pra ela.

"E qual é sua casa?" Erica abriu a boca pra responder, mas Stiles acertou um travesseiro no rosto dela primeiro. Derek voltou a rir quando Stiles pulou da cama pra escapar do agarre de Erica.

"Ela é da Sonserina! Qual casa você achou que essa _cobra_ pertencia?" Stiles estava rindo e desviando do travesseiro que Erica tentava acertar nele.

Os três pararam o que estavam fazendo quando alguém bateu à porta, e alguns segundos mais tarde, Laura podia ser ouvida gritando do outro lado.

"Se os três arruaceiros já terminaram de debater quem é o mais nerd, o almoço já está na mesa!" Eles ainda ficaram mais um momento em silêncio, apenas ouvindo o marchar de Laura pelo corredor. E então eles voltaram seus olhares um ao outro, e um momento mais tarde, os três voltavam a rir.

Eles saíram do quarto discutindo sobre qual o livro preferido deles da saga de Harry Potter, e assim que chegaram a sala de jantar, receberam olhares e sorrisos zombeteiros dos outros membros do pack que estavam ali naquele dia. 

Derek tentou a todo custo ignorar o olhar sabido que sua mãe o mandou quando ele puxou Stiles para sentar ao seu lado na mesa, e sorriu pra desviar a atenção de Stiles quando este ergueu uma sobrancelha em sua direção ao notar o rubor nas bochechas de Derek.

Eles estavam todos comendo. Sua mãe perguntando a Stiles sobre a escola enquanto Laura tentava alimentar Cora em seu cadeirão, esta que mais arremessava comida do que comia realmente. Seu pai conversava com Peter sobre um livro de receitas que ele havia comprado e que ele planejava usar no próximo domingo. Amanda, sua tia e esposa de Peter, parecia estar disputando com Erica quem terminava de comer mais rápido, porque sua mãe havia dito que eles teriam pudim de sobremesa, então as duas achavam que se terminassem de comer primeiro, elas teriam acesso ao pudim primeiro. Foi quando o telefone na sala tocou. Seu pai se levantou da mesa para ir atender, e um minuto mais tarde ele voltava com o telefone em mãos, informando para Stiles que era o xerife na linha.

Derek tentou não ser óbvio ao observar Stiles pelo canto dos olhos enquanto o outro adolescente trocava um olhar esquisito com Erica antes de se levantar para pegar o telefone das mãos do senhor Hale. Derek esperou Stiles sair da sala de jantar antes de erguer uma sobrancelha questionadora na direção de Erica, mas a loira apenas deu de ombros. 

Derek odiava a ideia de ficar ouvindo a conversa alheia, mas não é como se ele fosse ouvir alguma coisa fora do comum. Quero dizer, o xerife deve ter ligado apenas para se certificar de que está tudo bem com Stiles, pra saber o horário em que ele voltaria. E também não é como se Derek pudesse ligar e desligar sua audição, então...

Derek tentou ignorar a falação na mesa, e se concentrou no adolescente na outra sala.

"-ia! Eu sabia que aquilo tinha sido fácil demais pra ter terminado naquilo!" Sussurrou Stiles irritado, e Derek tentou ouvir a resposta do xerife, mas ele não conseguia entender realmente o que o homem falava, mas ele parecia estar usando um tom preocupado. "O senhor acha que ele virá atrás de mim?" Perguntou Stiles de forma ansiosa, e Derek começou a prestar mais atenção no que eles falavam. Ele ouviu Stiles começar a andar de um lado para o outro enquanto esperava o xerife terminar de falar. "Ah merda. É claro que ele sabe... O senhor acha que ele está possuído também?" Derek derrubou seu garfo no prato, surpreendido com a pergunta e perdendo o resto da conversa deles quando sua família parou de comer para o olhar de forma preocupada. Derek tentou disfarçar com um sorriso amarelo, e os outros voltaram a comer, a não ser por Erica que o olhava como se soubesse exatamente o que ele estava fazendo alí. Derek então abaixou a cabeça e voltou a picar seu bife de forma lenta, tentando se concentrar na conversa de Stiles de novo, mas quando ele conseguiu, descobriu que o outro adolescente já estava se despedindo do xerife.

Derek estava se concentrando para manter seu coração batendo de forma normal. Mas ele podia sentir seu corpo tenso.

Estava acontecendo de novo. Stiles se meteria com alguma coisa relacionada a demônios de novo.

Dessa vez Derek não iria o deixar fazer tudo às escondidas, ele fará o máximo para conseguir acompanhar Stiles. Quero dizer, Erica sempre está com ele, certamente alguém a mais para ajudar não seria visto como algo ruim, não é? Eles são amigos agora, Derek agora também pode ficar por dentro do segredo não é?

Depois de Stiles voltar a sala de jantar, ele teve de se despedir rapidamente. Seu pai estava esperando por ele em casa, e eles precisavam conversar. Derek não perdeu a troca de olhar entre Stiles, Erica, e sua mãe. Os três pareciam tensos com alguma coisa, e Derek estava se coçando para saber o que era.

Então Stiles foi embora, e Derek sentiu seu apetite diminuir. Não demorou muito para ele deixar metade de sua comida no prato antes de pedir licença e sair da mesa para voltar ao seu quarto.  
  
  


###  
  
  
  


Erica já estava farta daquela situação. Sinceramente, ela achava que os dois eram idiotas, mas eles eram seus amigos, então ela os aturava. Ela apenas observou Derek sair da sala de jantar com um bico tão grande que ela pensou que ele tropeçaria no próprio beiço. Ela rolou os olhos da forma mais discreta que ela conseguia, o que não era discreto o suficiente se a cara que Talia estava fazendo em sua direção era algo a se levar em conta.

A loira terminou de comer rapidamente, agradecendo antes de pedir licença e sair da mesa.

Era bom essa conversa valer a pena, porque ela estava perdendo de comer pudim alí.

Erica praticamente correu escada acima até o quarto de Derek onde ela bateu na porta e esperou por Derek a convidar antes de entrar e fechar a porta.

"Okay, onde está o CD que você ficou falando tanto sobre?" Perguntou Erica andando até a cama de Derek e levantando o dedo indicador até a frente de sua boca, um sinal para Derek não falar nada quando ela percebeu ele abrir a boca para a questionar sobre sua pergunta esquisita. Derek que estava franzindo o cenho confuso, apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, e Erica rolou os olhos antes de fazer uma cara, a qual Derek deduziu ser o sinal para ele apenas seguir com a conversa estranha dela.

"'Tá do lado do meu computador, você quer ouvir agora?" Perguntou Derek, vendo Erica ir até a mesa e achar seu CD do Red Hot Chilli Peppers, o qual ela logo colocou pra rodar no computador. A loira ainda aumentou o volume dos alto falantes antes de andar rapidamente até a cama e sentar o mais próximo possível de Derek, quase sentando em cima dele. Ela se aproximou mais do rosto de Derek antes de começar a sussurrar.

"Onde está seu celular?" Derek tirou o aparelho telefônico de baixo de seu travesseiro e o mostrou para Erica que logo pegou o aparelho antes de começar a procurar pelo aplicativo de bloco de notas que ela sabia que Derek usava. Derek apenas ficou ali observando de forma confusa, Erica começar a escrever algo de forma rápida. 

Um minuto mais tarde, e Erica empurrava o celular de volta para ele de forma brusca. Ela parecia séria, e Derek sentiu seu corpo ficar tenso.  
Ele olhou para seu celular, e seus olhos se arregalaram assim que ele terminou de ler o que ela havia escrito.

-

_!!!!! NÃO SURTE!!!!_   
_E fique quieto, não fale nada_   
_Stiles não é um exorcista, ele é um NEFILIM!!!!!!_

_-_

Derek voltou um olhar para Erica antes de perceber que a loira estava de fato falando sério.

-  
  


_Do que você está falando?_

_-_

_Stiles nunca foi um exorcista. Ele é um Nefilim, é um segredo que ele guarda desde criança. Você não pode contar isso pra ninguém!!!!!_

_-_

Derek franziu o cenho, sentindo algo estranho apertar em seu estômago.  
  


-

_Quem tanto sabe sobre isso?_

_-_

_Quatro pessoas, o xerife , Laura, sua mãe e eu. Ninguém mais sabe, e você não pode contar isso pra NINGUÉM_

-

_Por que você está me contando isso?_

_-_

_Porque Stiles confia em você_

-

_Então por que ele mesmo não me contou?_

_-_

_Porque ele não pode. É complicado, ele nunca contou isso pra ninguém, todos nós descobrimos de uma forma ou outra_

_-_

Okay, isso fazia sentido, mas Derek ainda não estava acreditando muito naquela conversa. Quero dizer, Nefilim? Sério? Demônios ele até podia acreditar, até porque ele já viu pessoas possuídas e outros seres sobrenaturais que tinham ligações com demônios. Mas um Nefilim? 

-

_Como você descobriu?_

_-_

_Stiles salvou minha vida quando nós éramos crianças. Eu bati com a cabeça numa pedra ou alguma coisa assim, eu não lembro direito, eu acabei me machucando sério e eu estava perdendo muito sangue, então Stiles me salvou ao fechar o ferimento. Ele era muito novo e não conseguia controlar muito bem a energia que ele tem, então ele acabou mostrando as asas dele meio que sem querer. Eu deduzi tudo depois disso_

_-_

Derek arregalou os olhos ao terminar de ler. _Asas_! Stiles tinha asas! Isso explicaria os movimentos estranhos dele tentando alcançar alguma coisa em suas costas, quero dizer, se isso for realmente verdade.

Ansiedade e excitação eram as emoções que não paravam de brigar dentro de sua barriga. Stiles era um ser sobrenatural, ou pelo menos era o que Erica dizia, um Nefilim. Derek não era muito de confiar em fofoca, mas de alguma forma estranha, tudo aquilo fazia um pouco de sentido.   
Ele mandou um olhar desconfiado na direção de Erica antes de voltar a escrever apressado no celular.

-

_Por que você está me contando isso agora?_

-

_Stiles confia em você, e eu sei que ele odeia ter de ficar se preocupando em não fazer nada estranho quando você está por perto, e eu sinto que nós iremos precisar de sua ajuda_

-

_Então Stiles sabe que você está me contando tudo isso?_

-

Erica leu a mensagem e então tossiu uma vez para cobrir o desconforto dela que era visível no sorriso sem graça que ela abriu. Derek queria esganar a garota, mas ele se segurou e chegou mais perto dela na cama para poder sussurrar de forma irritada no ouvido dela.

"Ele não sabe que você está me contando tudo isso!"

"Você iria descobrir de qualquer jeito em algum momento! Pare de ser dramático, Stiles não irá ficar irritado."

Os dois pararam de sussurrar um para o outro quando Laura bateu a porta os chamando para ir com ela ao supermercado.

Derek ainda estava irritado e desconfiado daquilo tudo. Quero dizer, era a Erica alí. Ela e Stiles adoravam pregar peças, e Derek estava com a sensação de que a piada da vez alí seria ele.

Bom, não tinha muito o que fazer agora além de esperar e ver o que acontece.

Ele precisava conversar com Stiles.


	10. Quando Você Acha Que Não Pode Ficar Pior.

Stiles estava descobrindo que ser amigo de Derek tinha um lado bom e um lado ruim: o lado bom era que ele era amigo de Derek, e Derek era engraçado e _adorável_ e Stiles sentia vontade de enrolar ele num cobertor e o colocar dentro de um quarto confortável e seguro onde nada de ruim poderia acontecer com ele.

Agora, o lado ruim de ser amigo de Derek não era nada relacionado realmente com _Derek_ em si, a parte ruim mesmo era a inveja que isso aparentemente causava nos outros.

Stiles nunca havia percebido como Derek simplesmente _não tinha amigos._ O nefilim achava que pelo menos alguém do grupinho de populares era amigo do lobo, mas não, eles não eram mais do que apenas colegas de time. Derek não tinha um amigo do tipo que Stiles tinha Erica que é praticamente sua irmã. Derek tinha sua família, mas ele não fazia amizade com pessoas de fora desse círculo.

Depois de conversar com Erica sobre isso, Stiles descobriu que a maioria das pessoas na família Hale eram assim. Aparentemente eles evitavam fazer amizade com humanos, assim ficava mais fácil de manter o segredo sobre os lobisomens e tudo o que corre na floresta durante a noite. A exceção na família sendo Laura, esta que nunca teve problema em esconder esse lado mais selvagem que a licantropia trazia para eles, então ela sempre teve amigos humanos e não humanos.

Stiles na verdade ainda não sabia como se sentir sobre tudo isso. Quero dizer, ele era amigo de Derek agora, não era? Tipo, isso era algo _grande_ , não era? Sei lá, Stiles apenas sabe que depois de perceber isso, ele começou a se sentir ainda mais estranho do que ele já se sentia em relação a Derek.

Como explicar esse " _sentimento estranho_ "? Stiles não sabia realmente como descrever o que ele vinha sentindo, quero dizer, não era _estranho_ , estranho, era mais… diferente. Não era algo ao qual ele estava acostumado: todo o nervosismo e animação misturados. As borboletas em seu estômago toda vez que Derek sorria por algo que Stiles disse ou fez. O medo de dizer algo e ficar parecendo um idiota, e a vontade de se manter perto mesmo com o nervosismo estranho que a aproximação causava.

Bom, Stiles ligou tudo isso a sua falta de costume com amigos novos, até porque, por anos foram apenas ele e Erica ali, então seu corpo e mente ainda estranhavam um pouco a presença de Derek. O que, se for parar para pensar, fazia Stiles perceber que ele não podia falar muito das tendências solitária de Derek, já que o próprio Stiles também nunca foi de fazer um monte de amizade.

Mas enfim, voltando ao assunto da " _parte ruim em ser amigo de Derek_ ": a inveja. 

As pessoas podiam ser seres horríveis, e tipo, Stiles já sabia disso, até porque ele era um adolescente que frequentava a escola, e em que outro lugar ele poderia encontrar pessoas piores? Okay, um presídio não conta, mas você entendeu o que ele quis dizer. Adolescentes podem ser péssimos exemplos de seres humanos, o que com toda inveja, ódio e arrogância que alguns deles conseguia cultivar. 

Stiles nunca foi realmente alvo de muito _bullying_ na escola, tipo, ele já foi alvo de algumas piadas/apelidos como qualquer outra pessoa, mas nunca algo _violento_.

Porém, como tudo na vida de Stiles, aparentemente, não pode ser "tão simples assim", depois de começar a passar mais tempo com Derek, e ter o lobo andando junto dele e Erica pelos corredores da escola, os outros estudantes começaram a o olhar diferente. Primeiro todo mundo parecia não ligar muito e levava a mudança da companhia que Derek andava por aí, de boa. Mas depois de Stiles ter se recusado a ajudar algumas garotas a ficarem mais próximas de Derek (o que aliás, ainda o causava um sentimento esquisito no peito), as coisas começaram a mudar. Os olhares antes cheios de humor e desdém, viraram olhares desconfiados e até mesmo carregados de ódio. 

Derek, o inocente, parecia não perceber nada, e Stiles não queria o preocupar com isso, então ele também não falava nada sobre os olhares esquisitos. Mas então as coisas começaram a ficar mais sérias, e Stiles estava começando a ficar preocupado, e irritado também, claro.

Jackson, sendo a desgraça de pessoa que ele era, parecia ter pegado a _vibe_ esquisita que estava entre Stiles e alguns alunos, e resolveu voltar a ter 12 anos de idade, e empurrar Stiles nos corredores e o chamar de apelidos ridículos. Os risos das outras pessoas parecia apenas encher o ego dele ainda mais, o que por sua vez, fazia Jackson continuar com sua atitude idiota. 

Stiles estava realmente surpreso por Derek não ter percebido nada, mas Jackson não era tão idiota assim também, então ele ficava enchendo o saco quando Derek não estava por perto. Erica obviamente odiava o que estava acontecendo, e parecia pronta pra voar no pescoço do próximo que olhasse torto pra Stiles, mas o adolescente sabia como lidar com Erica, então ele só a lembrava que ele não precisava de ajuda para se proteger, e a loira deixava tudo quieto.

Mas como já foi dito, " _a vida de Stiles não podia ser tão simples assim_ "; então logo na segunda depois do final de semana em que seu pai o explicou sobre os desaparecimentos e corpos que começaram a aparecer (que Stiles e Erica acabarem descobrindo sobre, _sem querer_ ), e que ele achava que era por causa de algo sobrenatural, o alerta para " _urso na reserva"_ que o Prefeito resolveu colocar depois dos corpos que foram encontrados na reserva, a encheção de saco na escola, e suas asas agindo cada vez mais de forma estranha perto de Derek, era óbvio que _algo a mais_ aconteceria.

Leia-se, _Derek descobrir sobre Jackson._

Como já foi dito, era segunda-feira, o que por si só já era um _péssimo_ presságio. Stiles estava com sono porque ele passou a madrugada de sábado e o domingo todo tentando ajudar seu pai a descobrir o que estava acontecendo na cidade. Ele estava de mau humor por não ter passado mais tempo na casa de Derek no sábado, porque eles estavam se _divertindo_ e Stiles estava adorando invadir o espaço de Derek e descobrir ainda mais sobre ele, como o amor secreto que ele tinha por _Crepúsculo_ , e sobre como ele era um _Lufa-lufa_ , o que aliás, era fofo demais e só fazia Stiles sorrir sozinho e assustar as pessoas ao seu redor que achavam que ele estava ficando ainda mais estranho que o normal por estar rindo sozinho. Mas enfim, seu sábado feliz foi pra lama com a ligação de seu pai o pedindo pra ir embora pra casa porque ele tinha certeza de que algo sério estava acontecendo. E estão, depois de um final de semana lendo relatórios periciais, andando pelos locais onde alguns dos corpos foram achados, e olhando os corpos em si (o que, horrível, mas Stiles infelizmente estava começando a se acostumar com isso), Stiles mesmo com toda sua energia e força do ódio que só um adolescente tinha, estava praticamente se arrastando no corredor da escola, indo em direção ao seu armário pegar seu livro de Biologia, quando _do nada_ , o _demônio_ do Jackson surgiu do _além_ e o empurrou por trás, o que fez Stiles que já estava quase caindo sozinho, perder o equilíbrio de vez e derrubar o livro de Matemática e os resumos pra aula de literatura que ele levava nos braços, todos no chão, ele próprio logo segui a queda, desabando como uma fruta passada do ponto. 

_Plóft_! Esse foi o exato barulho que o corpo de Stiles fez no chão.

Relembrando agora, foi até engraçado, tipo, teve aquele silêncio momentâneo de choque, e todo mundo pareceu parar o que estava fazendo pra olhar Stiles com a cara no chão, até Jackson parecia surpreso, olhando para Stiles como se ele não estivesse esperando que ele fosse realmente cair daquele jeito. 

Stiles que já estava com sua paciência no limite, estava se preparando mentalmente para levantar e dar uma de _karatê kid_ na cara de Jackson, quando Derek _Eu-Apareço-Sempre-Nos-Piores-Momentos_ Hale, simplesmente se _teleportou_ atrás de Jackson, o segurando por um dos ombros antes de o virar de forma brusca, e dar um soco no meio da cara dele.

Mano, pense num soco _bonito_.

Stiles tinha certeza que ele ouviu o nariz de Jackson quebrar antes do mesmo ir pro chão com um grito e uma mão cobrindo o nariz. Era possível ver o sangue escorrendo no rosto dele, e a camiseta de marca dele não demorou muito pra ficar suja.

Stiles até mesmo acha que sentiu seu coração vibrar por Derek naquele momento, suas asas pelo menos, vibraram bastante, estufando e mexendo e fazendo Stiles se concentrar para as manter escondidas.

E então, como de praxe quando algo acontecia com Jackson _Mimado_ Whittemore, professores começaram a brotar do chão para o ajudar até a enfermaria enquanto outros repreendiam Derek e o levavam para a sala do diretor.

Stiles, que só pra deixar claro, ainda estava no chão, apenas observou o drama todo de boca aberta, finalmente acordado de verdade. Erica foi a próxima a aparecer, ajudando Stiles a levantar ao o erguer de forma brusca do chão, o puxando pela parte de trás da camiseta, quase enforcando o garoto.

"Mas que porra acabou de acontecer aqui?!" Questionou Stiles massageando o pescoço antes de se abaixar pegar suas coisas do chão, Erica ao invés de ajudar, ainda pisou em cima de um de seus papéis ao passar em sua frente para poder se recostar a um dos armários na parede. Stiles pegou o papel que agora tinha a marca do solado da bota de Erica, olhou a folha de forma questionadora por um segundo, e então deu de ombros antes de juntar o papel a sua pilha. Quero dizer, tinha aluno que nem mesmo entregava a tarefa, pelo menos ele tinha feito.

"Bom, pelo menos agora o Jackson para de encher o saco." Racionalizou Erica, erguendo uma sobrancelha questionadora na direção de um grupinho de garotas que passavam perto deles cochichando, e o grupinho se apressou a se afastar mais deles dois.

Stiles bufou uma risada ao se levantar com seu livro e papéis seguros mais uma vez no agarre de um de seus braços.

"A tá, Jackson deixando de ser uma pedra no meu sapato. Aham, e eu sou a nova rainha do pop." Continuou Stiles de forma sarcástica, vendo o sorriso de Erica aumentar.

"Vamos logo pra sala, seu nerd. Nós já perdemos tempo o suficiente aqui." Decidiu a loira, começando a puxar Stiles para o armário dele para que este pudesse pegar logo seu livro de Biologia. O adolescente resmungou um pouco mas seguiu a amiga.

"Mas e o Derek?"

"Não se preocupe com ele agora, eu tenho certeza que o Diretor irá querer chamar a mãe dele, e você sabe como a Talia é."

"Ela vai comer o coração dele!" Exclamou Stiles, arregalando os olhos e se virando para olhar preocupado Erica, esta que não podia ter um sorriso maior no rosto. A loira ainda deu uns tapinhas consoladores no rosto de Stiles.

"Não se preocupe com ele, vai ficar tudo bem."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


########  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bom, os dias estavam calmos demais para ser Beacon Hills. Então é claro que quando alguma coisa acontece, _ninguém_ realmente fica surpreso.

Derek estava estranhamente sozinho em casa. Sua mãe estava resolvendo alguns problemas com o diretor da escola porque Derek havia se metido em uma briga e foi suspenso por alguns dias. Sinceramente, Derek não se arrependia de ter quebrado o nariz de Jackson, quero dizer, o loiro parecia irritar as pessoas de propósito ou alguma coisa assim. 

Derek nunca foi alvo de Jackson porque eles meio que faziam parte do mesmo grupo, com Derek fazendo parte do time de Lacrosse e tudo mais. Mas depois de Derek começar a ignorar as festas e convites dos outros jogadores do time, e começar a passar mais tempo com Stiles e Erica jogando video games e comendo coisas nada saudáveis, Jackson pareceu se incomodar, e então começou a encher o saco de Derek. No começo Derek o ignorava, até porque era o Jackson, ninguém o levava muito a sério, nem mesmo Lydia, que era a namorada dele, mas enfim. O cara era uma _piada_ , e Derek o ignorava, então Jackson começou a mudar de tática. Jackson parou de mexer diretamente com Derek, e voltou toda sua atenção e expressão irritante para Stiles.

Derek nem sabia o que estava acontecendo, porque Jackson sempre ia atrás de Stiles quando o outro adolescente estava sozinho, e Stiles não falava nada pra ninguém porque ele achava que não valia a pena, mas a primeira vez que Derek viu Jackson empurrar Stiles e jogar os livros dele no chão, foi também a última, já que Derek nem mesmo pensou direito antes de praticamente _voar_ pra cima de Jackson.

Derek sentiu um sorriso erguer um lado de sua boca ao lembrar do grito afeminado de Jackson quando Derek chegou como um trem em cima dele. Ninguém tentou os separar, e Derek até mesmo recebeu alguns tapinhas nas costas o parabenizando pelo soco bem dado, o que deixava claro o quão " _adorado_ " Jackson era pelas pessoas na escola.

  
Infelizmente, alguns professores estavam passando no momento da briga, e Derek acabou indo direto para a sala do diretor que o suspendeu por três dias depois de ouvir o professor explicar o que aconteceu do ponto de vista dele, que só viu Derek correr como um maníaco antes de acertar Jackson no meio da cara. Claro que o diretor os deu uma chance de dizer seus lados da história, mas Derek não tinha muito o que dizer a seu favor, já que de fato, ele havia atacado Jackson "sem aparente motivo". Os pais foram chamados, o pai de Jackson que era advogado, queria denunciar Derek para a polícia e todo esse drama, mas Jackson que não era tão idiota quanto parecia, o fez mudar de ideia, até porque essa era a primeira vez em que Derek se metia em confusão na escola, enquanto Jackson já era conhecido por ser um _bully_.

Sua mãe ficou lívida, e Derek ficou com a orelha quente de tanto ouvir sua mãe falar e falar e _falar_ , mas no fim ela perguntou porque ele havia feito aquilo e ele explicou sobre Jackson e sobre Stiles. Ela ainda não parecia muito feliz com a forma em que Derek decidiu lidar com o problema, mas pelo menos ela parou de o olhar como se ele fosse um filhote e tivesse mordido seu irmão.

Enfim. Derek estava sozinho em casa, sua mãe estava resolvendo seus problemas na escola, Laura havia saído levar Cora correr na reserva já que ela estava começando a se transformar, e sua mãe não queria saber de comprar outro sofá depois que Cora destruiu o antigo o arranhando e mordendo o estofado. Peter, o _estorvo_ , estava finalmente passando mais tempo em seu apartamento ao invés de ficar por ali irritando seus sobrinhos, já que sua esposa havia dado a luz a seu filho, e Peter e sua esposa agora se revezavam entre cuidar do bebê, limpar o apartamento, cozinhar, lavar a roupa e louça, e _talvez_ dormir por três horas.

E Derek que já havia feito tudo o que sua mãe o mandou fazer -que se resumia em colocar a louça no lava louças e limpar seu quarto-, estava agora esticado de barriga pra baixo no sofá novo da sala de estar, a TV ligada do outro lado da sala mostrava um cara meio careca lavando louça num comercial de detergente, e Derek estava entediado. Ele havia feito toda sua tarefa de casa na noite anterior, tentando ignorar Laura e seus olhares de quem sabe mais do que todo mundo. E agora ele se arrependia por não ter deixado alguma coisa para ele resolver mais tarde. Sem falar que ele estava tentando a todo custo ignorar a conversa que ele teve com Erica no sábado sobre Stiles ser um… ser um _Nefilim_. Derek não queria pensar nisso, não naquele momento em que ele estava de castigo e proibido de ver seus amigos. E por isso ele estava alí, quietinho e tentando lentamente se transformar em uma das almofadas do sofá.

Então quando seu ouvido pegou um som estranho perto de sua casa, e um arrepio esquisito subiu por sua coluna, ele prontamente pulou do sofá para olhar pelo vidro da janela, atento para tentar enxergar alguma coisa.

Aparentemente, não tinha ninguém por alí, mas Derek podia jurar que ele estava sentindo alguém o observar. E ele estava tão concentrado em procurar por alguém por entre as árvores, que ele pulou assustado quando seu celular começou a tocar em algum lugar no sofá.   
Derek se apressou até o sofá, jogando almofadas e encontrando seu celular por entre um estofado e outro. Ele passou o dedo pela tela, aceitando a ligação de sua mãe.

"Derek, eu quero que você feche todas as portas e janelas, agora." Derek ficou instantaneamente atento, o tom na voz de sua mãe mesmo por telefone era forte e o fazia se apressar em obedecer. Ele trancou tudo o mais rápido possível antes de voltar a prestar atenção em seu celular.

"Mãe? O que aconteceu? Eu pensei que você estivesse na escola?" Derek apurou seus ouvidos, tentando ouvir alguma coisa do outro lado da linha que não fosse a voz de sua mãe, e notou o motor do carro e o som do vento contra a janela aberta.

"Eu estou voltando agora para casa..." Ela suspirou cansada, e Derek se encolheu um pouco, abraçando seu peito com seu braço livre e franzindo o cenho. "Derek, eu quero que você fique onde está e não abra a porta para ninguém, nem mesmo família. Quando eu chegar eu mesma abrirei a porta com as minhas chaves, ok?" Terminou Talia, encerrando a ligação antes que Derek conseguisse falar mais alguma coisa.

 _Mas o quê_ , pensou Derek olhando confuso para seu celular, agora indicando o fim da ligação. 

O beta ouviu algo se mexer por entre as árvores perto de sua casa, e sentiu seu corpo ficar tenso. 

O lobo parou de se mexer e começou a tentar prestar atenção nos sons. Parecia que alguém realmente estava olhando a casa. O coração de seja lá quem era essa pessoa, estava calmo, e a respiração dela normal, um pouco mais profunda às vezes, como se a pessoa estivesse tentando sentir o cheiro de alguma coisa, mas isso não fazia muito sentido, já que humanos não farejam o ar.

Derek se focou no cheiro agora, tentando descobrir o que exatamente estava lá fora, e franziu ainda mais o cenho, seu rosto se contorcendo numa careta assim que o cheiro de ' _morte_ ' e ' _putrefação_ ' assaltou seu nariz. Ele deu alguns passos pra trás, se afastando o máximo possível da janela e tentou desviar sua atenção para o cheiro do sabão da lava louça.

Okay, agora era oficial: seja lá o que for, certamente o que está na reserva não é humano.

Derek voltou a se sentar no sofá, se encolhendo ali e segurando com força seu celular em uma das mãos. O beta estava nervoso, porque ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, e sua mãe parecia preocupada, e Talia dificilmente se abalava. Laura e Cora estavam na reserva junto de seja lá o que a coisa lá fora era, e a situação parecia ser séria.

Ele ouviu o barulho de rodas na estrada ao longe, e reconheceu o som do carro de sua mãe chegando. Derek ia levantar do sofá para encontrar com ela, quando lembrou das palavras de Talia para que ele ficasse dentro de casa e não abrisse a porta nem mesmo para família.

O lobo então esperou, tenso, o carro sair da trilha para chegar em frente a casa e estacionar. Um momento mais tarde e ele ouvia sua mãe descer do carro e o trancar. O barulho das chaves e os passos dela subindo os poucos degraus para a varanda. Um ou três segundos mais tarde, e finalmente sua mãe destrancou a porta e entrou na casa. Derek relaxou automaticamente com a presença de seu Alfa dentro de casa, e respirou fundo. O cheiro de sua mãe era como um calmante para sua mente. 

Ele saiu da sala e foi a encontro de sua Alfa. A loba parecia preocupada, mas seu rosto clareou assim que viu Derek.

"Mãe, o que aconteceu?" Perguntou Derek abraçando Talia e esfregando suas mãos nas costas dela enquanto a Alfa fazia o mesmo com ele, tentando tirar o cheiro de pessoas estranhas das roupas e fazer o cheiro de pack voltar.

"Nós temos um problema na reserva, querido. Eu preciso que você peça para Stiles e Erica não virem aqui pra casa enquanto nós resolvemos esse problema, okay?" Mesmo ainda confuso, Derek concordou com Talia, se apressando até seu celular para mandar uma mensagem rápida para Stiles, ele avisaria Erica. "Eu já falei com seu pai, e ele irá ficar no apartamento de Peter para pesquisar algo pra mim." Continuou sua mãe, e Derek apenas concordou com tudo, seguindo ela da sala para a cozinha, onde ele a viu beber um copo de água.

"Mãe… O que aconteceu? O que tem na reserva?" Perguntou Derek de forma cautelosa. Ele podia sentir a apreensão de sua mãe como uma pressão no ar, e ele também podia notar a preocupação dela pelo elo deles com o pack.

Os dois lobos ficaram tensos ao ouvirem uma voz feminina num tom desesperado, pedir socorro do lado de fora da casa. Derek tinha certeza de que a voz vinha de dentro da reserva. Ele esperou por alguma reação de sua mãe, mas seu Alfa apenas franziu o cenho e olhou na direção da janela.

"Mãe?" Derek se calou quando Talia ergueu uma mão, e ele pode ouvir a mesma voz pedir por socorro mais uma vez. O celular de sua mãe apitou, e ela pegou o aparelho para ver o que era.

"Laura levou Cora para o apartamento de Peter e irá ficar lá também enquanto eu cuido do que está acontecendo aqui." Explicou sua mãe depois de ler a mensagem no celular. Ela voltou um olhar sério para Derek. "Eu não quero você fora dessa casa enquanto o problema é resolvido. Estamos entendidos, Derek?" Derek quis abrir a boca para reclamar que ele podia ajudar no quê quer que fosse o problema, mas um olhar de sua mãe, e ele sentiu seu espírito se contrair.

"Sim, senhora." Concordou Derek, e sua mãe o olhou por mais um momento antes de sorrir um pouco e bagunçar seu cabelo. 

"Vai ficar tudo bem, okay? Eu só não quero que você se machuque ao tentar fazer parte de algo perigoso desnecessariamente."  
  


Não demorou muito para Talia sair de novo da casa, deixando Derek sozinho mais uma vez.

O beta ainda não sabia o que estava acontecendo, e a reação de sua mãe não ajudava em nada sua ansiedade.

O que estava acontecendo? Por que ninguém estava contando nada? Derek entendia a preocupação de sua mãe, mas ela precisava entender também que Derek já não era mais uma criança.   
  


Voltando a sala de estar para se jogar de volta no sofá, Derek voltou a pegar seu celular e procurou em seus contatos pelo número de Stiles.

"Hey," atendeu a chamada Stiles, parecendo ansioso com alguma coisa. "Então, você vai me explicar porque exatamente eu não posso ir a sua casa hoje?" 

Derek suspirou cansado, deitando de costas no sofá e cobrindo seus olhos com um braço. 

"Tem alguma coisa na reserva, e minha mãe não quer que a gente se meta."

"Oh…" Stiles parecia ter compreendido alguma coisa que Derek ainda não entendeu, e o beta prontamente entrou em alerta, tirando seu braço de cima de seu rosto e voltando a se sentar no sofá. 

"Stiles… você sabe o quê está acontecendo." 

"Isso _definitivamente_ não foi uma pergunta."

" _Stiles_ …"

"Okay, okay! Não precisa usar esse tom comigo!"

"O que você sabe?"

"Bom… você sabe como meu pai é o xerife e _tals_ …" Começou Stiles num tom inocente que nunca enganou ninguém, e Derek sentiu seu estômago apertar em nervosismo.

"Stiles!"

"Erica e eu _talvez_ tenhamos escutado _sem querer_ que um casal que deveria estar fazendo uma trilha na reserva, foram encontrados mortos por um adolescente que estava tirando algumas fotos de flores silvestres por aí também." Explicou Stiles de forma rápida, e Derek franziu o cenho.

"O que você não está me contando?"

"Lembra de sábado? Quando meu pai me ligou quando eu estava aí? Então, ele queria que eu fosse pra casa pra gente conversar sobre o casal e sobre alguns outros ataques que aconteceram… o problema mesmo, é que os ataques foram meio estranhos. Meu pai me deu os relatórios sobre os casos pra ver se eu encontrava algo diferente, e parece que o legista não tinha certeza do que causou as mortes, então ele chamou o veterinário para confirmar, e o _bom e velho doutor_ , afirmou que a causa da morte foi um ataque de um urso." 

"Nós moramos na Califórnia apesar de tudo, não é incomum avistar um urso." 

"Em Yosomite? Talvez você tropece em um. Em Beacon Hills? Cara, você mora na reserva desde que nasceu, você já viu um urso andando na reserva?"

"Eu já vi um puma?" Tentou Derek, e o beta podia praticamente ouvir Stiles rolando os olhos.

"Mano, _não têm_ ursos em Beacon Hills, okay? Coelhos e raposas? Okay, mas ursos? Não mesmo." Afirmou Stiles, com tanta certeza que Derek não pode fazer nada além de concordar com ele.

"Se você está tão certo de que não existem ursos em Beacon Hills, como você explica a morte deles então?"

" _Bom_ …" Arrastou Stiles de forma suspeita, e Derek estreitou os olhos, desconfiado.

"O que você fez?"

"Talvez Erica e eu tenhamos conseguido ver os corpos de perto," começou a explicar Stiles, e Derek rolou os olhos, porque era óbvio que Stiles e Erica viram os corpos. " E depois que eu examine o corpo-"

"Porque você obviamente é um ótimo perito e legista." Interrompeu Derek, mas Stiles continuou como se o beta não tivesse dito nada.

"Eu deduzi que o bom Doutor Deaton apenas encobriu todo a acontecido com algo que parecia cabível antes de avisar sua belíssima mãe sobre o que realmente aconteceu."

"Que seria?"

"Que o casal e as outras pessoas obviamente não foram atacadas por um urso, e sim por uma criatura sobrenatural com a mesma força de um urso, e pelos ferimentos que eu vi, com garras tão maiores quanto a de um urso também. E a parte mais importante: os corpos estavam sem algumas partes, e não do tipo, faltando um braço ou uma perna. Era mais do tipo, alguém estava com fome e _mordeu_ alguns pedaços dos braços e das pernas." Derek fez uma careta confusa.

"O que significa que-"

"O que os matou era algo que obviamente se alimenta de humanos."

"... Você tem _certeza_ de que não foi um urso?"

"Derek, não foi encontrado nenhum pelo de urso nas roupas deles. Você acha mesmo que depois de ter tentado lutar contra um urso e ser comido por um, ninguém encontraria nem um pelinho sequer do animal neles?"

"Você disse que o veterinário disse que foi um urso."

"Você e eu sabemos muito bem que Deaton não é apenas um veterinário. E qual outra explicação ele daria para os peritos? Eles já o chamaram porque eles tinham essa desconfiança, então porque não afirmar o que eles já suspeitavam? Nada melhor para tirar a atenção de algo que você quer esconder, do que concordar com uma hipótese errada porém possível!"

Os dois adolescentes ficaram em silêncio por um momento, e Derek pode pensar em tudo o que Stiles disse de forma devagar. De fato, não se vê ursos em Beacon Hills à décadas, e mesmo se fosse um ataque de urso, ele não comeria o casal. Quero dizer, ursos comem frutas, não é? E mel, de acordo com a Disney, pelo menos. Mas ursos também comem peixe, e peixe é carne, e seres humanos são feitos de carne, certo? 

Mas porque Stiles ficaria desconfiado sobre o ataque? E não é como se Stiles não estivesse fazendo sentido. Quero dizer, não foi encontrado nada além das marcas das garras que indicassem o ataque de um urso, e é realmente estranho não ter nem mesmo um pelo de urso nas roupas do casal.

Espera… as mordidas. Eles deveriam ter conseguido pegar alguma coisa nas mordidas.

"Mas e as mordidas? Olha, eu assisti _CSI_ , eu sei que dá pra descobrir quem fez a mordida pelo formato e tamanho do ferimento, sem falar na provável saliva…?" Terminou Derek meio incerto, sentindo seu rosto esquentar ao ouvir Stiles bufar uma risada.

"Os testes para tentar encontrar dna na mordida foram feitos, e o resultado apontou para algo animal apesar do tamanho da mordida ser menor do que a de um urso. Mas é como eu já disse: eles queriam uma resposta logo, e desconfiavam de um urso mesmo com algumas coisas não fazendo sentido, então quando o Deaton, um especialista em veterinária, afirmou que foi um urso, eles aceitaram."

Derek ficou mais um minuto em silêncio, apenas aceitando aquilo tudo. 

"O que você acha que aconteceu?" Questionou Derek de forma calma, e ele ouviu Stiles suspirar cansado do outro lado da linha.

"Pelas marcas nos corpos e pelo local em que eles foram encontrados, eu não saberia te dizer, mas depois que a Erica me relembrou do cheiro deles e de que eles foram comidos… " Stiles parou por um ou dois segundos, parecendo ponderar sobre algo antes de responder de forma rápida, " eu acho que eles foram atacados por um Wendigo."

Derek travou em sua posição com o celular encostado na orelha e cenho franzido. Wendigo? Mas…

"Eu pensei que Wendigos vivessem nas montanhas. Tipo, dentro de uma _caverna_ em uma montanha, o que, caso você não se lembre, não existe em Beacon Hills." Começou a comentar Derek de forma confusa, sentindo algo ruim começar a se formar em seu peito. "Nós temos no máximo, um morro, de onde dá pra ver a cidade toda acesa a noite, mas uma montanha com uma ou várias cavernas? Eu acho que não."

Stiles deixou um suspiro cansado sair do outro lado da linha, e Derek tentou não se remexer demais, porque ele estava com um mal pressentimento sobre aquilo tudo, e quando esse tipo de coisa acontece, nada nunca termina bem. 

"Eu também não sei o que um Wendigo está fazendo aqui, ou como ele veio parar aqui em Beacon Hills, mas eu tenho quase certeza de que é exatamente isso o que matou essas pessoas na reserva."

"E o que a gente faz agora?" Questionou Derek, tentando relembrar tudo o que ele sabia sobre wendigos.

"Nada." Respondeu Stiles, e o beta retesou, surpreso com a resposta do outro adolescente.

"O que… mas- como assim, _nada_?"

"Derek, sua mãe já não disse para gente não fazer nada?"

"Sim, mas-"

"Ela é sua _Alfa_ , Derek, ela sabe o que está fazendo." Começou a explicar Stiles, "Se a gente entrar na reserva agora, nós só iremos atrapalhar tudo, okay? Você sabe que Wendigos copiam a voz humana, então imagina se a gente tenta ajudar, termina sendo capturado e o Wendigo começa a usar a nossa voz para enganar a sua mãe? É melhor se nós nos mantermos longe dessa vez. Talia sabe se cuidar sozinha."

Derek estava odiando a lógica perfeita de Stiles naquele momento. Ele queria ir para a reserva atrás de sua mãe e a ajudar. Mas Stiles tinha razão, se eles fossem pra lá, eles só atrapalhariam sua mãe. 

"Okay, você tem razão." Concedeu Derek, sentindo-se cada vez mais cansado com aquilo tudo.

"É claro que eu tenho razão." Apontou Stiles, e Derek bufou uma risada apesar de tudo o que estava acontecendo. "Mas olha, só porque nós não vamos pro meio do mato, não significa que nós não faremos nada."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Eu quero dizer que, como eu já disse, não deveria existir Wendigos em Beacon Hills, então nós temos de descobrir como essa coisa veio parar aqui. E só pra constar, eu já tenho minhas suspeitas do que está acontecendo, mas é melhor ter certeza…" trilhou Stiles de forma distraída, e Derek tentou não roer suas unhas.

"Eu estou com um mal pressentimento sobre isso."

"Bom, você não é o único. "

Eles ficaram mais um momento em silêncio, e então Derek ouviu Stiles pigarrear.

"Derek, eu sei que eu já te agradeci pelo o que você fez com o Jackson, mas-"

"Stiles! Eu já disse que eu não estou com raiva ou bravo com você. Eu estar suspenso ou de castigo, não é sua culpa... Foi eu quem bateu no Jackson, então eu irei aceitar as consequências."

"Pff, não soe tão orgulhoso." Derek sorriu ao ouvir o tom condescendente de Stiles, conseguindo até mesmo imaginar ele rolando os olhos. "Espero que esteja feliz por ter se tornado o mais novo queridinho por entre os alunos. Eu seriamente pensei que as líderes de torcida iriam abrir um clube em seu nome." Concluiu Stiles sarcástico, e Derek riu mais alto dessa vez, relaxando no sofá e esquecendo seus problemas momentaneamente ao se virar e espreguiçar no estofado.

"Eu não posso fazer nada se ninguém realmente gosta do Jackson."

"Hnnnn, olha só esse _shade!_ Adoro." Os dois riram agora, e Derek sentiu seu rosto esquentar, sentindo-se orgulhoso de si mesmo. "Eu acho que você está passando tempo demais comigo e com a Erica, você está começando a ficar venenoso igual a gente."

"Acho que não... É meio impossível chegar ao mesmo nível peçonhento de vocês dois."

"Nossa! Pra que toda essa sinceridade!?" Os dois riram mais uma vez, com Stiles sendo dramático e reclamando sobre mentiras e calúnias por mais um tempinho antes deles se acalmarem. "Ok, sério agora, obrigado pelo soco no Jackson, o grito histérico dele irá ficar eternamente guardado em minha mente."

"Pff, você viu a _cara_ dele?"

"Meu Deus, eu pensei que ele ia se cagar de medo!"

Eles riram outra vez, mudando de assunto logo em seguida para tentar passar mais um pouco de tempo, falando sobre seus planos para o resto do dia e sobre algumas fofocas para manter Derek a par do que está acontecendo na escola agora que Derek não está indo.

Os dois adolescentes terminaram sua conversa com Stiles reassegurando Derek de que se acontecesse algo, ele o contaria, e o avisando que ele e Erica estavam fazendo _A Coisa Deles™,_ e que eles conversariam com Derek melhor quando eles pudessem voltar a o visitar na casa dele.

Derek se sentiu um pouco deixado de fora de tudo mais uma vez, mas ele tentou ignorar o sentimento, já que Stiles disse que o contaria tudo quando eles pudessem se ver pessoalmente.

O que automaticamente fez Derek se lembrar da conversa que ele precisava ter com Stiles.   
Pra ser bem sincero, ele ainda estava meio desconfiado sobre esse negócio de Nefilim. Mas por que a Erica inventaria isso? Bom, vamos ver o que acontece por enquanto.

Então como ele não podia fazer nada útil realmente no momento, Derek apenas engoliu sua frustração e preocupação e resolveu que, já que ele não pode fazer nada, ele irá subir para seu quarto e deitar na sua cama para tentar ler um pouco. Estudar sempre faz o tempo passar mais rápido. 


	11. Sua Vida É Uma Mentira: Sad But True.

Allison olhou para Gerard pelo canto dos olhos, observando como seu avô comia o jantar dele de forma quase desinteressada, antes de voltar sua atenção para seu próprio prato. Ela não estava com muita fome, e a presença pesada de seu avô só piorava seu apetite.

Ela se forçou a mastigar e engolir mais uma garfada de seu arroz com legumes.  
  


Allison sabia que havia algo de estranho acontecendo ali, desde o momento em que sua tia voltou a cidade a algumas semanas atrás, coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer. Seu pai que geralmente era calmo e até mesmo brincalhão às vezes, estava tenso. Allison via como ele tentava esconder sua preocupação, mas Allison não era idiota, ela via como seu pai olhava para Gerard de forma desconfiada, com se estivesse esperando ele fazer algo. Ela percebia com seu pai tentava não deixar Gerard e ela sozinhos por muito tempo, como se ele tivesse medo de que Gerard fizesse alguma coisa contra ela.  
  


A história de como sua tia ficou cega, era muito mal contada. Uma lâmpada explodindo no rosto dela? Sério? Será que sua família realmente acredita que Allison caiu nesse papo? E além da repentina cegueira, Allison também não podia se esquecer de que sua tia havia ido embora da cidade para morar em uma casa de repouso, porque aparentemente alguns fragmentos da "lâmpada explosiva", causaram um tipo de distúrbio cerebral que deixou sua tia num estado quase catatônico, a não ser pelos acessos de raiva que ela tem toda vez que alguém menciona algo religioso perto dela.  
  


É sério, Allison nunca ouviu uma história mais mal contada que essa. Seu pai que estava com Kate no dia do acidente, se recusava a conversar sobre o ocorrido, e sempre que Allison mencionava sua tia, ele ficava com aquela cara de constipado que ele fazia sempre que tentava mentir, então ele simplesmente desconversava, e eles seguiam como se nada estranho tivesse acontecido.

E como se as coisas não pudessem piorar, seu avô, que até alguns meses atrás estava morto, surgiu do nada, agindo como se ele nunca tivesse tido uma doença na vida, abraçando Allison e Chris, sorrindo como se pai e filha não estivessem o olhando como um figurante olha para um zumbi pela primeira vez num filme (tirando a parte do grito, claro)  
  


E então tinha aquele pedaço de conversa que Allison ouviu por acidente no dia em que aconteceu o acidente da lâmpada com sua tia.  
  


Ela lembrava perfeitamente da forma séria com que seu pai dizia para Kate se comportar e não atacar a _Alfa Hale,_ porque eles tinham um _acordo_ agora: eles não atacariam os _lobisomens_ , e os lobisomens não os atacariam.

A adolescente se lembra de por um momento achar que seu pai e sua tia estivessem conversando em código -não seria a primeira vez- mas aí sua tia cuspiu no chão (ela _cuspiu_ no chão!), e descreveu de uma forma desnecessariamente grotesca o que ela gostaria de fazer com todo o _pack_ Hale; porém no fim, sua tia acabou concordando com seu pai, e prometeu que se comportaria antes dos dois saírem de casa e deixar Allison sozinha.

É claro que Allison ficou desconfiada da conversa esquisita, e como ela sabia que seguir seu pai e tia estava fora da lista de possibilidades, ela decidiu pesquisar um pouco (leia-se: fuçar sua casa a procura de alguma coisa que colocasse sentido naquilo tudo.).

Bom, Allison sabia tudo o que tinha na casa, a não ser pelo quarto de sua tia, o qual ela era proibida de entrar. Então é claro que foi pra lá que ela foi. A porta estava aberta, o que foi estranhamente conveniente, mas Allison não queria olhar o cavalo nos dentes ali, e por isso ela apenas entrou no quarto e tentou fazer a menor quantidade de bagunça possível ao procurar por algo suspeito no quarto de sua tia. E ela não achou nada diferente por lá, a não ser pelo contrato esquisito que estava na gaveta da escrivaninha, assinado por Kate e carimbado com uma impressão digital que parecia ter sido a base de sangue, o que Allison logo descartou, até porque ninguém mais assina contrato desse jeito hoje em dia. Ela havia dado uma lida meio por cima para ver sobre o que se tratava o contrato, mas ele não fez muito sentido, tinha algo falando sobre como Kate deveria " _encontrar o Nemeton_ ", " _matar o Nefilim_ " e " _abrir o Selo_ " para só assim ganhar uma recompensa. Allison não entendeu bolhufas do que estava acontecendo, então ela ignorou o contrato e saiu do quarto de sua tia.

Mas aí naquele mesmo dia, sua tia ficou cega “porque uma lâmpada explodiu muito perto do rosto dela” de acordo com seu pai, e sua tia teve de ir morar na casa de repouso. E então algumas semanas mais tarde, seu avô aparece do nada, sem perguntar por Kate e agindo como se a presença dele não fosse algo estranho.

As pessoas acham que Allison é boba, só uma menininha mimada pelo papai. Mas Allison não é idiota. Ela consegue ver o brilho estranho nos olhos de seu avô, igual ao brilho nos olhos de Kate, e ela consegue sentir a tensão na postura de seu pai.  
  


“Allisson,” começou Gerard, fazendo Chris ficar ainda mais tenso e Allison retesar em sua cadeira. A adolescente abaixou seu garfo e apertou seu agarre em sua faca.

“Sim, avô?”

“Você conhece um garoto chamado… “ Ele fez uma careta, como se estivesse tentando ouvir alguém falar alguma coisa antes de continuar. “Stiles Stilinski?”  
  


Allison levantou lentamente seu olhar para seu avô, repentinamente lembrando de Kate que a fez a mesma pergunta quando veio morar com eles.

“Mais ou menos… Nós não somos amigos, mas eu o vejo na escola, nós dividimos o mesmo intervalo e temos Cálculo juntos também, eu acho.” Por que ele estava curioso sobre Stiles? Qual era o problema com ele afinal?

Allison tentou ver como estava a expressão de seu pai pelo canto dos olhos, mas seu pai continuava encarando seu próprio prato.

Seu avô não falou mais nada, então ela tentou comer mais um pouco antes de pedir licença e se retirar para seu quarto, dizendo que tinha algumas tarefas escolares para concluir.

Allison se deixou cair sentada na beirada da cama, apoiando seus cotovelos em sua perna antes de esconder seu rosto em suas mãos, seu cabelo caindo pelos seus ombros.  
  


Stiles, sempre ele… Por quê? O que ele tem haver com toda essa coisa estranha acontecendo com sua família?

Allison respirou fundo e então subiu suas mãos por seu rosto para poder alisar seu cabelo para trás enquanto deixava sua postura mais reta.

Ela precisava conversar com Stiles.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


########  
  
  
  


Allison olhou a hora em seu celular de forma discreta antes de começar a juntar seu material em cima da mesa, e dois minutos mais tarde, o sinal tocava.

Ela se levantou juntos dos outros alunos, mas permaneceu parada, observando Stiles guardar seu próprio material dentro da mochila e depois se levantar da cadeira. Allison então se apressou a chegar mais perto antes que o outro adolescente sumisse pela porta.  
  


"Stiles!" Ela chamou o garoto, e o mesmo parou em seu caminho para a porta para olhar por cima do ombro quem o chamava. A expressão surpresa dele ao ver quem era, não deixou Allison mais calma.

Ela chegou mais perto, se desculpando com um aluno ao trombar no mesmo enquanto este se apressava para fora da sala, os deixando sozinhos, a não ser pelo professor que ainda guardava seus papéis e os ignorava de uma forma quase admirável.

"Allison… tudo bem com você?" Perguntou o garoto, terminando de se virar para a olhar melhor, e Allison finalmente chegou a sua frente.

"Oh, hn… sim, está tudo bem comigo, obrigada por perguntar. E você, Stiles, tudo bem?" Allison viu o rosto de Stiles mudar de surpreso para levemente desconfiado, então ela abraçou seus livros com mais força, tentando não se remexer demais.

"Sim, está tudo bem… posso te ajudar em algo?"

"Bom… e-"

"Allison!" Os dois adolescentes se viraram para a porta, e viram Scott parado ali os olhando confuso. "Você não vem pro refeitório?" 

_Merda_ , pensou Allison, ela havia se esquecido de Scott.  
  


Allison e Scott haviam terminado o namoro, mas Scott parecia não querer parar de a perseguir, sempre a cercando e perguntando se podia andar com ela. Allison não sabia mais o que fazer para conseguir fazer Scott entender que ela não queria mais nada com ele, principalmente depois de como ele reagiu quando ela o contou sobre ser bisexual.

Ela imaginou que pudia confiar em Scott, já que ele estava sempre lá a incentivando e dizendo o quanto a amava, e então quando ela se sente confortável o suficiente para o contar sobre essa parte de sua vida, Scott reage de forma tão… _escrota_ , ela nem mesmo gostava de lembrar; a expressão de nojo no rosto dele, a perguntando se não tinha perigo de Allison o deixar por outra mulher, porque se isso fosse acontecer, ele preferiria que Allison o avisasse antes e esperasse o ano escolar terminar para eles poderem terminar longe dos olhos das outras pessoas, já que ele não queria passar por esse tipo de vergonha. E o pior é que ele disse isso em frente aos amigos deles, já que como ela iria falar sobre sua orientação sexual, ela achava melhor contar pra todo mundo de uma vez, sabe, tipo, tirar o band-aid de uma vez só? Ela foi tão _inocente_ em acreditar em Scott, e o pior é que Lydia, a única que sabia sobre ela ser bi, havia a avisado sobre Scott, já que aparentemente, ele já havia terminado uma longa amizade que ele teve com Stiles depois de entrar no time de Lacrosse e decidir que Stiles não era mais tão legal porque ele não era popular e era pan, aparentemente ele estava esperando por uma desculpa para se distanciar do outro adolescente porque ele tinha medo de receber uma “cantada” de Stiles. 

E lá estava Scott, com toda sua cara de pau a esperando na porta da sala. E ela precisava muito conversar com Stiles...  
  


"Você… você poderia ir na frente? Eu precisava conversar com Stiles sobre um assunto…" Pediu Allison começando a se sentir ainda pior com o clima esquisito que estava se formando ali na sala. Scott parecia não querer sair da porta, olhando de um jeito desconfiado de Stiles para Allison, e a garota fez sua melhor cara de dó. "Por favor?"

Passou-se mais um momento, e Scott finalmente saiu da porta para ir ao refeitório. Allison suspirou aliviada, e voltou sua atenção para Stiles que já a encarava com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Despistando o namorado ao usar sua melhor cara de cachorro na chuva? Eu queria estar surpreso, mas você definitivamente tem toda essa aura de pureza trabalhando a seu favor, então eu não posso te culpar, apenas oferecer minha sincera parabenização por um 'chega pra lá' bem dado." Disse Stiles ainda a olhando impressionado, e Allison sorriu sem graça.

"Eu acho que eu preciso usar as armas que tenho em mãos no momento, se eu realmente quero obter alguma coisa relevante…"

"Que seria…?"

"Eu…." Allison olhou rapidamente para o professor ainda na sala, e chegou mais perto para segurar um braço de Stiles, o garoto seguindo seus movimentos com os olhos e parecendo ainda mais surpreso por ela estar tocando nele. "Nós poderíamos ir para um lugar mais… discreto? Eu queria conversar com você sobre algo sério." Informou Allison em voz baixa, e Stiles franziu o cenho, a encarando de uma forma intensa por um momento antes de parecer relaxar, e então dar de ombros.

"Okay, mas só se você aceitar uma condição." Allison prontamente ficou tensa, seguindo Stiles e parando na porta junto dele.

"Que seria?"

"Eu tenho de ir junto." Disse uma voz feminina do seu outro lado, e Allison quase pulou com o susto, olhando para o lado e encontrando Erica com um sorriso quase malicioso nos lábios a encarando.  
  


Allison queria conversar só com Stiles, mas ele e Erica aparentemente eram um pacote. Se bem que ela nunca viu os dois separados por muito tempo… será que eles estavam juntos? Mas eles não pareciam agir como casal, eles andavam de mãos dadas as vezes, e Allison já viu Erica deitada com a cabeça no colo de Stiles no gramado, mas eles não tinham aquele "ar" que namorados geralmente carregavam em volta deles, eles apenas pareciam ser muito bons amigos.

Aparentemente, Allison demorou muito para responder, porque Erica chegou mais perto para enganchar um braço no de Stiles, e o garoto ergueu suas sobrancelhas em antecipação na direção de Allison.

"Tudo o que você quiser contar pra mim, você pode dizer na frente da Erica. Eu prometo que ela não irá sair espalhando fofoca nenhuma pra ninguém." Falou Stiles gesticulando sua mão livre, e o sorriso de Erica dobrou de tamanho, mostrando mais dentes do que era realmente preciso.

Allison engoliu a seco, olhando de um amigo para o outro, e percebeu que se ela queria conversar com Stiles, ela não teria nenhuma outra opção se não aceitar o que o garoto pedia.

Bom, eles eram grudados, então talvez Erica sempre fique sabendo de tudo sobre Stiles, e também, Erica estava sempre com Derek agora, e Derek era um _Hale_ , talvez ela saiba de alguma coisa sobre isso tudo.

"Okay, sem problema, apenas… vamos? Eu não quero perder o intervalo todo aqui na sala sem conversar com vocês."   
  
  
  
  


######  
  
  
  


Stiles trocou um olhar com Erica, observando de forma discreta os ombros tensos da mesma.

Allison do outro lado da sala vazia que eles acharam, andava de um lado para o outro, parecendo confusa e incerta com alguma coisa.  
  


Aquele dia não poderia estar sendo mais estranho. 

Primeiro ele acorda de um sonho estranhamente… quente, onde ele não lembra exatamente o que aconteceu, mas ele sabe que _Derek_ estava no meio, já que quando Stiles acordou, a coisa mais clara em sua mente eram olhos verdes e longos cílios negros. Mas enfim, depois do sonho esquisito que o deixou a manhã toda desconfortável, ele desceu tomar café e encontrou Erica junto de seu pai na cozinha, os dois estavam sentados um do lado do outro, cochichando sobre algo que parecia ser sério já que Erica estava com uma expressão culpada/arrependida no rosto, e a loira nunca se sentia culpada de nada e principalmente nunca se arrependia de nada. Mas depois de Stiles entrar na cozinha e perguntar o que aconteceu, seu pai e Erica apenas desconversaram e disseram que não havia acontecido nada. É claro que Stiles não acreditou nem um pouco, mas ele deixou isso passar, até porque se Erica realmente fez algo e está se sentindo culpada por isso, ela não aguentaria por muito tempo ficar sem contar o que aconteceu, a Stiles.

Depois de tomar seu café e trocar de roupa enquanto Erica cochichava mais um pouco com seu pai, os dois adolescentes foram a escola. Era Quarta-feira ainda, mas parecia que já haviam se passado três semanas desde Segunda. Era muito estranho ir a escola sabendo que Stiles não encontraria Derek ali no prédio, era como se algo estivesse faltando em seu dia. Bom, pelo menos ele podia conversar com Derek por telefone.

Depois do soco brilhante que recebeu, Jackson passava longe de Stiles, e Lydia o mandava uns olhares curiosos, como se quisesse perguntar algo, mas no fim sempre mudava de ideia. Os outros alunos que ficavam o olhando esquisito, a maioria parou com os olhares mortais, enquanto outros pareciam desanimados e conformados, e outros pareciam ter começado a fingir que a existência de Stiles era apenas um erro na Matrix, e por isso eles o ignoravam, o quê, pra ser bem sincero, era ótimo, Stiles odiava ser o centro das atenções.

Suas primeiras três aulas foram normais, ou pelo menos foram normais até o momento em que o sinal do final da terceira aula soou, e Allison, que Stiles havia até mesmo se esquecido que dividia o mesmo horário em Cálculo, chamou por ele porque aparentemente ela precisava conversar com ele sobre algo sério. E aquela ceninha esquisita com o Scott não poderia ter sido mais suspeita, mas Stiles fez um esforço para olhar a aura de Allison e ver se havia algo de errado com ela, mas ela era só uma adolescente normal mesmo, então ele decidiu que não faria mal conversar com ela, e Erica também estava alí, então caso algo acontecesse, ele não estaria sozinho e desprevenido.

"Bom…?" Arrastou Stiles antes de se sentar em uma das mesas e ver Erica cruzar os braços ao se aproximar mais dele. "Você queria conversar comigo," ele esticou os braços, indicando a sala vazia e ele próprio. "Aqui estou eu! Fale a vontade."

"Eu-" começou Allison, mas pareceu hesitar por um momento, desviando o olhar para o chão, e então ela cruzou os braços e deu um paço a frente para ficar mais perto dos dois amigos, erguendo um olhar determinado na direção deles. "Eu preciso saber o que realmente aconteceu com a minha tia… e eu sei que vocês sabem o que aconteceu."

Stiles tentou manter sua expressão despreocupada, e virou o rosto para olhar para Erica, a mesma já o olhava quase entediada, mas Stiles podia ver a tensão em volta dos olhos dela. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas em questionamento, e Erica deu de ombros.

"O que seu pai disse que aconteceu?" Questionou Stiles ao voltar a olhar Allison nos olhos, e ele viu a expressão dela mudar por um segundo de determinada para aliviada antes de voltar a determinação, o que fez Stiles perceber que Allison estava jogando verde ali, ela ainda não tinha certeza se Stiles realmente sabia o que havia acontecido, mas por algum motivo, ela desconfiava disso.  
  


"Ele me contou uma história sobre uma lâmpada que explodiu perto demais do rosto dela, mas eu sei- eu _sinto_ , que essa história não é verdade." Explicou a morena, descruzando um dos braços para arrumar um lado do cabelo para trás da orelha, e Stiles notou como as mãos dela estavam tremendo. Ele olhou de novo para Erica, e a loira estava mais séria, olhando atentamente para o meio do peito da outra adolescente antes de farejar o ar de forma discreta e então voltar sua atenção para Stiles. Ele inclinou levemente a cabeça para um lado, e Erica olhou em seus olhos por um segundo antes de abaixar a cabeça, pigarrear um vez e dar um passo para trás.

Stiles voltou sua atenção para Allison, vendo como ela tentava a todo custo manter uma expressão séria no rosto mesmo que o próprio ar em volta dela exalasse nervosismo.

"Ok…" começou Stiles, começando a mexer as pernas para frente e para trás, se apoiando em suas mãos sobre a mesa. "O que _você_ acha que aconteceu?"

"Aquela noite, antes deles saírem, eu ouvi eles conversando na sala… eu pensei que eles estavam conversando em código, porque eles fazem isso às vezes," começou Allison, engolindo a seco antes de erguer os ombros de forma quase defensiva. "Mas… mas alguma coisa parecia diferente. Geralmente quando eles estão conversando em código, eles estão se preparando para sair caçar," explicou a morena, e Stiles percebeu Erica retesar por um segundo antes de se forçar a relaxar de novo. "Mas eles não estavam usando armas, nem roupas camufladas, então eles não estavam se preparando para caçar, eles estavam vestidos casualmente, o que indicava que eles estavam prontos para visitar alguém, principalmente porque meu pai estava usando aquelas botas que ele só usa em ocasiões importantes, porque ele diz que trás sorte."

"Espera, espera, espera…" cortou Stiles ao erguer uma mão, ele já podia ver Erica se remexendo ao seu lado, e ele próprio estava tentando manter um rosto impassível. "Você está mesmo tentando me dizer que seu pai, senhor Christopher Argent, tem um par de botas da sorte?" Questionou quase incrédulo, Stiles, e Erica não conseguiu se segurar mais, ela começou a rir, se virando para se apoiar na mesa em que Stiles estava sentado, com uma mão enquanto a outra segurava sua barriga. 

Allison a frente deles, os olhava como se eles dois fossem loucos, Erica principalmente estava recebendo um olhar que indicava que a morena estava seriamente pensando em ligar para uma ambulância já que Erica parecia que logo, logo cairia no chão.

"Hn-"

"Aí meu Deus- minha barriga!" Tentou falar Erica, ainda rindo como uma hiena. "Chris Argent tem um _par de botas da sorte_! Ai, eu tô passando mal!" Ela voltou a rir, caindo de joelhos no chão, e Stiles desistiu de tentar parecer sério, começando a rir também, e uns segundos depois ele pode ver o canto da boca de Allison mexer num sorriso que ela estava tentando segurar.

"Cara, eu não acredito que ele teve a coragem de me ameaçar enquanto usava " _botas da sorte_ "!"

"Não é a toa que ele saiu vivo de lá!"

Stiles e Erica voltaram a rir, os dois tentando secar algumas lágrimas que queriam escorrer pelo canto das olhos deles.

Allison que estava começando a relaxar e a sorrir com o exagero dos dois, voltou a ficar tensa, arregalando os olhos com as frases dos dois.

"O- o que vocês querem dizer com isso?" Questionou ela num tom quase assustado, e os dois amigos pararam ao mesmo tempo de rir ao perceberem o que eles haviam acabado de dizer. Os dois olharam um pra cara do outro, era como se Stiles pudesse ler o " _oops_ " escrito no meio da testa de Erica, e ele lentamente fechou os olhos, conformado com a idiotice dos dois. Não é a toa que seu pai as vezes dizia que Stiles e Erica dividiam o mesmo cérebro.

Os dois amigos tentaram voltar a parecer pessoas sérias e calmas, Stiles ainda tinha o rosto vermelho de tanto rir e o cabelo de Erica estava meio bagunçado de quando ela caiu no chão rindo, então na verdade, eles só estavam parecendo normais mesmo.

Stiles suspirou cansado.

"Olha, eu não quero dar uma de fofoqueiro," Erica bufou uma risada, e Stiles cerrou os olhos na direção dela antes de voltar sua atenção para Allison. "Mas a sua família não está te contando toda a verdade aqui." 

"O que aconteceu aquela noite?" Questionou Allison perdendo de vez a postura de determinada e só parecendo cansada.

"Bom-" 

Os três adolescentes olharam pra cima quando o sinal para o final do intervalo soou, e então eles voltaram suas atenções um para o outro de novo. 

Stiles não estava a fim de quebrar a bolha de menina normal que Allison tinha, mas ele também entendia que ficar por fora do assunto dentro de sua própria família, era horrível.

"Nós podemos conversar mais tarde, se você não se importar em nos encontrar fora da escola." Racionalizou Stiles, e Allison pareceu relaxar com aquilo, concordando com um menear de cabeça. "A gente espera você na saída, e aí nós podemos-"

" _Não_!" Cortou Allison de repente, e Stiles se sobressaltou com a voz alta da garota. Ele viu o rosto dela avermelhar, provavelmente de vergonha, e a menina ergueu uma mão para colocar uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha. "Quero dizer… é melhor vocês escolherem um lugar, e eu encontro com vocês depois…" explicou ela meio sem graça, e Stiles trocou um olhar confuso com Erica, mas no fim os dois deram de ombros ao mesmo tempo.

"Ok? Hn, você quer me passar seu número? Eu te mando o endereço mais tarde."  
  


Eles trocaram números do celular, e então o segundo sinal tocou para eles voltarem para a sala de aula, e os três saíram apressados da sala, ignorando os olhares esquisitos que os alunos que os viram sair da sala, os mandaram.  
  
  
  
  
  


##########  
  
  
  
  
  


Logo após o sinal da última aula, Stiles fugiu rapidinho de Scott que parecia querer falar com ele, e encontrou com Erica, enganchando seu braço no dela, e praticamente arrastou a garota pra fora da escola. 

Os dois amigos atravessaram o estacionamento e pararam ao lado do jeep azul de Stiles, e eles estavam se preparando para entrar no carro quando um SUV preto passou por eles, perto demais para ser confortável, e os dois amigos se viraram para ver quem era o filho da puta que quase atropelou eles, e viram Allison sentada no banco do passageiro e uma cabeça branca no banco do motorista. E então o homem de cabelos brancos olhou para trás na direção deles, e eles viram que se tratava de Gerard Argent, avô de Allison.

Stiles sentiu um arrepio ruim passar por seus ombros, e então voltou sua atenção para seu carro, dando a volta no mesmo para poder chegar a porta do motorista.  
  


"Mano, esse velho sempre me dá uns calafrios esquisitos quando eu vejo ele." Reclamou Erica enquanto colocava o cinto de segurança, e Stiles deixou um suspiro aliviado sair antes de se virar para a garota.

"Eu pensei que era só eu que achava ele estranho."

"Com certeza não. Eu acho até que ouvi a Talia falando dele, alguma coisa sobre tomar cuidado… eu acho que ela ia marcar uma reunião com os Argente pra saber o que o Gerard está fazendo aqui na cidade, mas aí aquele negócio esquisito começou a acontecer na reserva, e ela não quer ninguém entrando lá." Terminou Erica, dando de ombros enquanto Stiles ligava o carro e franzia o cenho.

"E agora tem a Allison querendo saber o que aconteceu com a tia dela… você acha que a gente deveria confiar?"

"Nós poderíamos falar com a Talita primeiro, ver o que ela acha." 

"É… acho que é uma boa ideia."  
  


Erica pegou o celular de Stiles, ligou para Talia, e enquanto Stiles dirigia para casa, a garota contou o que aconteceu para a Alfa. Talia não aparecia muito preocupada com tudo aquilo, já que Allison descobrir a verdade era algo inevitável. O único problema era que Talia não queria que Stiles e Erica fossem sozinhos contar a verdade para Allison, porque ela tinha medo de acontecer algo, e já que Derek está de castigo e não pode sair de casa, Talia disse que mandaria Laura encontrar com eles, então Erica avisou que eles encontrariam com Allison na lanchonete do Arcade, e Talia disse que avisaria Laura.

Depois disso, Erica enviou o endereço do Arcade para Allison, e então Stiles deixou Erica na casa dela, e depois foi para sua própria casa tomar um banho e trocar de roupa.  
  
  
  
  
  


##########  
  
  
  
  
  


Stiles olhou para Laura sentada do outro lado da mesa, a morena parecia entediada porém entretida com o saleiro que ela estava virando de uma mão para a outra. Erica sentada ao lado de Stiles, estava picando um guardanapo de papel em pequenos pedaços e fazendo um montinho em cima da mesa. Ela não parecia especialmente irritada, mas Stiles podia ver a leve tensão nos ombros dela.

Stiles soltou mais um suspiro, e se deixou relaxar contra o encosto do banco.   
  


Allison não estava atrasada, na verdade, os três alí resolveram chegar mais cedo pra achar uma mesa mais no fundo e esperar pela outra adolescente ao invés de a fazer esperar por eles; Laura achava que Allison já deveria estar nervosa o suficiente sem precisar adicionar, ficar sentada esperando por eles chegarem, a mistura de ansiedade que ela provavelmente estava cultivando dentro dela.   
  


Stiles achou fofo da parte de Laura se preocupar com isso, mas depois de um tempo pensando nisso, ele percebeu que na verdade Laura só quis chegar mais cedo pra ficar de olho, e ter certeza de que Allison não viria acompanhada de alguém estranho, ou então de que ela não tentaria armar alguma coisa.  
  


O adolescente ainda estava meio apreensivo sobre esse negócio de contar toda a verdade para Allison, até porque eles não sabiam realmente como ela iria reagir ao fato de que _Lobisomens_ existem e de que sua família são caçadores que dedicam sua vida a caçar e matar seres sobrenaturais, mas enfim. Allison merece saber da verdade, até porque nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer no futuro, e manter ela no escuro sobre tudo, pode ser perigoso para ela própria.  
  


Allison não demorou muito para chegar, e ela veio sozinha. Entrando no Arcade toda tensa e sem graça, olhando para os lados com uma expressão no rosto que dizia que ela estava apenas esperando alguém espirrar meio estranho pra ela fugir dali rapidinho. 

Sentindo pena da apreensão da garota, Stiles logo se levantou para acenar uma mão e chamar a atenção de Allison para a mesa deles.

"Hey…" chegou Allison com um sorriso nervoso, claramente curiosa e desconfiada com a presença de Laura. A loba mais velha ergueu uma sobrancelha questionadora, e Stiles chutou o pé dela por debaixo da mesa, o que fez Laura o olhar por um momento antes de rolar os olhos e se levantar para esticar uma mão na direção de Allison para a cumprimentar.

"Laura Hale, filha mais velha de Talia Hale…" Laura parou de falar por um momento, parecendo estudar o rosto de Allison por mais uns silenciosos segundos enquanto apertava a mão da mesma. Stiles olhou de uma para a outra, confuso ao ver o rosto de Allison avermelhar antes de Laura finalmente soltar a mão dela. Stiles ainda mandou um olhar confuso para Erica, mas a loira parecia surpresa com alguma coisa que não a deixava tirar sua atenção de Allison. "Acho que você conhece meu irmão caçula, Derek. Vocês estão no mesmo ano escolar, não é?" Concluiu Laura ao mudar seu olhar para Stiles, e o adolescente afirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

Stiles, Laura e Erica tentaram sentar todos no mesmo banco para poder fazer espaço para Allison sentar do outro lado da mesa de forma mais confortável, e a caçadora logo pegou a bolsa que ela usava pendurada em um ombro, e a colocou ao seu lado no banco.

"Oh, sim, Derek e eu dividimos a mesma aula de química e temos o mesmo horário de intervalo… eu não sabia que ele tinha uma irmã mais velha…" terminou Allison parecendo sem jeito ao abaixar a cabeça e colocar uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha antes de voltar seu olhar para Laura.

Erica pareceu engasgar com alguma coisa, e tossiu uma vez, fazendo Stiles a olhar preocupado antes de perceber que a loira estava bem. Ele olhou para Laura, vendo a loba abrir um sorrindo estranho de lado enquanto olhava Allison de baixo pra cima repetidas vezes. E então ele voltou seu olhar para Allison, vendo o rosto dela avermelhar de novo antes da mesma voltar suas mãos para seu colo e abaixar a cabeça outra vez, erguendo o olhar de vez em quando para encarar Laura.

 _O que está acontecendo aqui?_ Pensou Stiles, _que raio de clima esquisito é esse?_

Ignorando a tensão estranha no ar, Stiles apenas sacudiu a cabeça, e então começou a falar, chamando a atenção das garotas para o que eles deveriam estar fazendo alí, e o clima estranho pareceu quebrar, voltando a ficar nervoso e ansioso. 

Allison explicou de novo seus motivos, e Laura deixou claro que eles tinham a aprovação de Talia para trazer Allison para o círculo de pessoas que sabiam sobre o que se passava realmente nas sombras de Beacon Hills. E então, depois de cada um pedir sua bebida de preferência e uma porção de batata frita cada, eles começaram a discutir, juntando os fatos que cada um sabia e colocando tudo ali na mesa, explicando para Allison o que realmente havia acontecido com a tia dela e algumas outras coisa que aconteceram antes e depois da chegada dela na cidade.

É claro que Allison não acreditou na história de _lobisomens_ quando eles a contaram de início, mas depois de ver Laura fazer suas unhas crescerem e se transformarem em garras da forma mais discreta possível, Allison começou a levar a coisa toda mais a sério. Ela parecia chocada, maravilhada, aterrorizada, indignada e irritada, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Stiles não podia a julgar, até porque Allison acabara de descobrir que sua família era composta de caçadores de seres sobrenaturais, e que sua tia havia sido possuída por um demônio que queria abrir um portal para o inferno, e que tudo isso aconteceu bem debaixo do nariz dela. Mas depois de um momento de silêncio onde Allison pareceu se concentrar em seus pensamentos, ela os contou sobre suas desconfianças, sobre como ela sabia que havia algo de estranho acontecendo e de como ela encontrou um contrato esquisito no quarto de sua tia quando foi procurar por pistas suspeitas que a ajudassem a compreender o que sua família parecia esconder dela. Allison ainda disse, de olhos arregalados, como tudo aquilo estava fazendo mais sentido agora, porque sua tia pareceu agir de forma estranha e o porque de seu pai sempre andar pela casa com uma expressão preocupada. E então, depois de parecer lutar consigo mesma, Allison finalmente confessou que ela estava achando estranha a presença de seu avô em sua casa. E depois de Laura perguntar o por quê, Allison explicou sobre como seu pai havia recebido a ligação da clínica onde seu avô estava internado com uma doença terminal, e o informado de que seu avô havia falecido. E então, seu avô, que deveria estar morto, milagrosamente reaparece, como se ele nunca tivesse ficado doente na vida. E o velho parecia estar agindo estranho, fazendo as mesma perguntas que sua tia fez quando veio morar com eles. 

Stiles sabia que ele não era o único na mesa que podia praticamente sentir o mau agouro no ar. Allison parecia mais preocupada agora do que ela estava quando chegou, e Stiles podia ver os ombros tensos de Erica e Laura.

Os quatro se entreolharam por um minuto, e Stiles soube naquele momento que Allison, com certeza, seria mais uma amiga que se juntaria ao grupinho de desajustados deles, e que, o quê quer que seja o quê Gerard Argent está fazendo em Beacon Hills, certamente não é algo bom.


End file.
